Total Smash Action - Season 2
by PinkRose1996
Summary: The Smash bros campers are back for a whole new season to win even more money. But there's a little twist that Chris has in store for them this time, Who will win the 10 million dollars?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

To everyone who is reading this. Please make sure to read season 1 before this one so that you know what is happening and that you are caught up with everything. Hope you enjoy season 2 :)


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

 **Chris:** What is up everyone! Chris McLean here and we are back for another season of Total Smash. Last time on Total Smash Island we saw the campers celebrating as we gave the winner of Total Smash Island, Fox McCloud, his 1 million dollars. But then we gave him and the rest of the campers to win 10 million dollars. And after a long time searching, Fox, Samus, Lucina, Luigi, Sonic, Shulk, Rosalina, Ryu, Captain Falcon and Marth were the closest to the case and will be battling it out on this abandoned movie and TV lot to win the 10 million dollars. But not without a twist. What is that twist? Well you're just gonna have to stay tuned and find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _The intro is the Total Drama Action intro but with the cast for this season._

 _A bus arrives at the entrance of the lot and the campers start to walk out off the bus and in front of the entrance._

 **Shulk:** *Breathes in deeply* Ahh. Nothing like the smell of competition and the engine of that old bus to wake you up.

 **Rosalina:** You sound like you're happy to be back.

 **Shulk:** Well yes and no. I'm happy cause I'm here with you.

 **Rosalina:** Aww you cutie.

 _They kiss._

 **Sonic:** Well while you two are being happy and lovey dovey, I'm focusing on what really matters. The money.

 **Ryu:** We are all here for the same reason as you Sonic. So don't got making enemies already.

 **Shulk:** It's fine Ryu.

 **Rosalina:** Yeah. After what happened last season, we've learnt to just ignore comments like that.

 **Sonic:** Hey, whatever floats your boat.

 _Sonic walks away._

 **Fox:** He's as cheerful as ever.

 **Samus:** What crawled up his butt?

 **Captain Falcon:** Maybe he's still salty about being kicked of early last season.

 _Everyone except Sonic laughs as Sonic looks at them in anger._

 **Luigi:** Aww come on guys, give him a break.

 **Fox:** Still soft as ever ay Luigi?

 **Luigi:** Maybe. But it did land me the girl of my dreams.

 **Lucina:** Aww you're too sweet.

 _They kiss_

 **Lucina:** But I'm still gonna kick your ass this season.

 **Luigi:** Not if I kick yours first.

 _The bus then leaves and the campers are waiting at the entrance of the lot._

 **Marth:** Where's Chris?

 **Luigi:** Probably late.

 **Lucina:** I guess some things still haven't changed.

 _Chris then arrives in a tour tram._

 **Chris:** What's up actors? Everyone get on board. Choose any seat you like.

 **Marth:** Wait. Where's the space to put out bags?

 **Chris:** Don't worry about that. Chef is gonna take your luggage to the trailers, as we are gonna go on a tour around most of the lot. Is everyone on board?

 **Campers:** Yeah!

 **Chris:** Then let's get going.

 _Chris starts driving the tour tram._

 **Chris:** Campers. Welcome to season 2. Total Smash Action. Now, can anyone tell me what the theme of the challenges will be this season?

 _Everyone stares at each other in confusion._

 **Lucina:** Movie themed?

 **Chris:** Well, you're half right. This season's challenges will be both Movie and TV themed. Each challenge will tackle a different genre of Movie or TV. And they will either be out here, or inside one of these studios. And like last season, you will need to win the challenges to get your team, or yourself invincibility.

 _He drives past and stage with seats for an audience._

 **Chris:** The losing players will come here to the stage where you will get to vote on these nifty voting pads and after the votes are counted by my counting machine, the players who are safe will get these McLean awards to show that you are still in the game. If you get voted off, you get to take a ride home in the Lameousine.

 **Sonic:** I wonder if they're as ugly as you.

 _Chris throws the award backwards and it hits Sonic in the head._

 **Sonic:** Ow!

 **Chris:** Don't like it? Keep your mouth shut then.

 _Chris the drives past a makeup trailer._

 **Chris:** Confessions this season will be held inside a this Makeup trailer. Where you can once again tell the audience at home what you're really thinking, while you get your make up done to make you all look a little bit better than you already do.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** Well it's definitely bigger and less closed in than the outhouse.

 **Rosalina:** _*Getting her makeup done*_ I can definitely get used to this.

 **Samus:** Don't touch me with that please. I hate makeup.

 **Captain Falcon:** I love movies. This season is mine to win.

 **Fox:** I survived an Island which had deadly animals and deadly challenges and I won a million dollars. What's the worse Chris can do on a movie lot?

 **Luigi:** Well as long as there are no horror movie challenges, I'll be fine.

 **Lucina:** This season is mine. Now that there's no one to sabotage me to get me voted off, I'm gonna try my hardest to win this season.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris stops the tour tram as they arrive at the trailers._

 **Chris:** Campers, we have arrived at the trailers. Let's get off and I'll explain the rest of what to expect for this season.

 _Everyone gets off and stands in front of the trailers._

 **Chris:** Campers, these are the trailers that you'll be staying in. For this season, the guys will be sleeping in the right trailer and the girls will be sleeping on the left trailer.

 **Ryu:** Hey, where's our stuff?

 **Chris:** Relax. Chef has them in this cafeteria until everything is done. Now, for this season we're once again gonna put you guys into teams. And this season will be two teams of nine.

 **Samus:** Nine?

 **Rosalina:** Uhhh Chris, are your maths off? There's only ten of us.

 **Chris:** Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. It wouldn't a new season of Total Smash without a few twist, created by yours truly.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Sonic:** They had to open they're big mouths didn't they.

 **Samus:** I really shouldn't be surprised anymore.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** I would like to introduce you all to your new fellow campers. Ganondorf, Bowser Jr, King Dedede, Dark Pit and Wario.

 _They all come out from behind Chris and the others gasp in surprise._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** Well I'll give Chris credit. I didn't see that one coming.

 **Fox:** *Sighs* I hate Chris.

 **Marth:** This season is gonna be very interesting.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** That's right. For this season, I brought in a few of the villains to keep everyone on their toes for this season.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** *Chuckles* They have no idea what I've got in stored for them.

 **Wario:** Honestly... I'm just here for the money.

 **King Dedede:** It's time to show why I am called a king.

 **Bowser Jr:** I'm going to win this thing, and make my dad proud.

 **Dark Pit:** I may be a villain. But I still plan on winning this thing. Whether it fairly or not.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Uh Chris. We're still three people short to have teams of nine.

 **Chris:** I know. Cause that leads to my second twist for the all. A return from the villains of last season. Ike, Zelda and Cloud.

 _They all gasp as the three come from behind of Chris. Standing with the other villains._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** I'm really glad to be back. But I hate being called a villain.

 **Zelda:** They were right to bring me back. Since I was unfairly voted of last season, it only makes sense that they bring me back. And this season, I'm gonna win. Even if I have to do things dirty.

 **Cloud:** I said I was gonna get my revenge. And I meant it. That money is mine.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Villains, go stand with the others. Because it's time to make the teams. Each of you will pull a piece of paper out of this hat. If you get a picture of a Mushroom, go stand on the left. If you get a picture of a bullet, go stand on the right.

 _All the campers grab a paper and go each of the sides, depending on what picture they got._

 **Chris:** Alright, now to announce the teams and the team names. First off... Sonic, Zelda, Ike, Wario, Luigi, Bowser Jr, Cloud, Rosalina and Dark Pit. You are now known as, the Super Mushrooms.

 **Wario:** _*Sarcastic*_ Wow, real original.

 **Bowser Jr:** _*Sarcastic*_ I've never heard of that before.

 _Cloud looks at Luigi in anger and Luigi gets nervous._

 **Rosalina:** Don't be afraid Luigi. If he tries anything, I've got your back.

 **Luigi:** Thanks Rosalina. That makes me feel a lot better.

 **Chris:** And now for the other team. Captain Falcon, Fox, Samus, Shulk, Ryu, Marth, Lucina, King Dedede and Ganondorf. Your team is called, the Bullet Bills.

 **Ganondorf:** _*Whispers to Dedede*_ This should be easy for us, since we're with the winner of last season.

 **Chris:** Now everyone get settled in and meet me at the other end of the lot where I'll be waiting for you all underneath the Eiffel tower.

 **Samus:** Eiffel tower?

 **Dark Pit:** Most likely a copy of it made out of cardboard.

 **Ganondorf:** Yeah. You can breath and it'll probably fall down.

 _The campers each get in their trailer. We see the girls trailer as everyone except Zelda are inside._

 **Lucina:** Wow. Chris really went all out on these trailers.

 **Rosalina:** I guess we can give him a little bit of credit before he gives us the challenges.

 **Samus:** Yeah. But not too much or otherwise we'll be feeding his ego.

 _Zelda then walks in and the other girls look at her in anger._

 **Zelda:** Okay look. I know you all don't like me.

 **Lucina:** That's putting it very lightly.

 **Zelda:** Okay I made your lives hell and I don't expect you to forgive me. But while I'm here, can we all at least promise to make a truce and not argue.

 **Samus:** You're kidding right?

 **Zelda:** Come on, please?

 **Rosalina:** It would make our time here less stressful.

 **Samus:** Yeah I guess. Alright, truce. But we're keeping our eyes on you.

 **Zelda:** Thank you.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Ha! They can keep their eyes on me all they like. Cause that means they're looking at the winner of the ten million dollars.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Meanwhile in the guys trailer, Fox walks in and Cloud pushes past him._

 **Fox:** You know, you can say excuse me.

 **Cloud:** Well I didn't feel like it.

 **Shulk:** Well I see your attitude hasn't changed since last season.

 **Cloud:** Of course not. Cause I have the attitude to win. Unlike you cowards.

 **Fox:** Cowards? Last time I checked, I won last season.

 **Shulk:** Not to mention he helped eliminate you last season after your cheating.

 **Cloud:** You can call it whatever you want, but it got me far last season. And it'll get me to the ten million dollars this reason.

 **Ganondorf:** Alright, alright. Break it up you three. Now I don't know what happened on the island last season, but this season you're gonna be sleeping in the same trailer as each other. Now you either call a truce while you're all here, or you can sleep outside until you settle things.

 **Fox:** *Sighs* You're right. I'm sorry Cloud. I'll call a truce.

 **Shulk:** Yeah, same here.

 **Cloud:** Fine. I'll call a true.

 _Fox and Shulk hold out their hands to shake._

 **Cloud:** I would but... I know where those hands have been.

 _Cloud walks away to the end of the trailer as Fox and Shulk are angry and are about to run to him._

 **Bowser Jr:** Ahh forget about him.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah, don't let him get under your skin. It's what he wants.

 **Shulk:** You're right.

 **King Dedede:** Come on. Let's unpack and get to Chris before gets impatient.

 **Dark Pit:** He made us wait. We can do the same to him.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Wario:** Man. Ganondorf is one scary dude. I better make sure not to get on his bad side.

 **Fox:** I didn't like it when Ganon got involved. But he was right. I need to focus on winning this season, and not on a traitor.

 **Shulk:** I know we're with a lot of villains, but I have to give credit to Ganon for breaking up out argument with Cloud.

 **Dark Pit:** All Ganondorf is doing is trying to assert himself as the leader of the trailer. He's gonna find out the hard way that there are no leaders. There's just people who want to win. And others will want to win by any means necessary. Everyone will need to watch their backs and watch what they say.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Ike then walks in and everyone looks at him._

 **Ike:** Look. I know you can't forgive me for what I did last season. So I'm hoping that maybe we can start off fresh this season.

 **Luigi:** I'm okay with that.

 **Ryu:** I agree.

 **Marth:** Of course we'll forgive you.

 **Fox:** But only if you promise not to go villain on us last season.

 **Ike:** I promise. And Shulk... I'm really sorry for getting you kicked off unfairly last season.

 **Shulk:** You don't need to apologise for anything Ike. It was Cloud who got me kicked off. So don't worry about it.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** Phew. That's a load off my mind. I just hope I don't screw up again this season like I did last season.

 **Shulk:** I am still a little upset about what happened to me. But Ike sounded sincere. And we was pressured by Cloud to do it. So I don't think I should hold a grudge against him.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The campers have unpacked and are now near the copy of the Eiffel tower but Chris is not there._

 **Wario:** I told you we didn't need to be quick about unpacking.

 **Samus:** Where is Chris anyway?

 **Zelda:** Somewhere that's not here obviously.

 **Luigi:** Maybe he just forgot.

 **Dark Pit:** This is Chris we're talking about. He would never forget about us or the challenge.

 **Marth:** How do you know this is a challenge?

 **Dark Pit:** I watched Total Smash Island. This is how it usually works. He makes us wait and then reveal the challenge somehow.

 _We then see Chris in a tent sitting behind a bunch of TV's and controls._

 **Chris:** Man, Dark pit is good. He knows me better than last season's campers. I guess I should start the challenge. _*Over a walkie-talkie*_ Okay Chef, you're good to go.

 _We go back to the campers as they then feels a rumble in the ground._

 **Captain Falcon:** Uhh... did anyone else feel that?

 **Bowser Jr:** Sure did.

 _They feel the rumble again._

 **Ike:** I felt it a lot more that time.

 **Ganondorf:** It's as if it's getting closer to us.

 _They feel another rumble._

 **Fox:** Is it an earthquake?

 **Zelda:** If it was an earthquake then we'd be feeling more than a few rumbles.

 _There is one more bug rumble and Luigi than looks up._

 **Luigi:** Uhhhhhhh... guys.

 _Everyone looks up to see a Godzilla like monster which roars at them. They all then scream in terror._

 **Chris:** _*Over a tannoy*_ Campers. Welcome to your first challenge. Monster movie. Your challenge is to make your way towards the trailers without getting caught by the monster being controlled by Chef. If you get caught by Chef, you're out. The first person to get to the trailers wins their team a big reward. Now I suggest you start running. That monster looks hungry.

 **Sonic:** Hah. This is gonna be too easy for me.

 _Sonic then gets stomped on and is left lying there. The monster roars and the campers start running away. Sonic is then picked up and put into a bouncy castle._

 **Chris:** One down. 17 to go. Which camper will reach the trailers first? Which team will win the fist challenge of the new season. Fond out after the break, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. The campers are currently running away from a Chef controlled monster and are trying to make their way towards the trailers. Let's see who remembers the way.

 _We see Shulk and Rosalina hiding as the monster walks by them._

 **Shulk:** Okay. I think we're in the clear for now.

 **Rosalina:** Okay. Do you remember the way to the trailers.

 **Shulk:** No. Do you?

 **Rosalina:** Not really. This lot is so big that it's gonna be hard to remember which way.

 **Shulk:** Let's start walking then. But keep an eye out for that monster

 **Rosalina:** Yes sir.

 _She kisses him on the cheek as they start walking meanwhile we see the monster carry back both Dedede and Wario and dropped them into the bouncy castle._

 **Sonic:** He caught you too huh?

 **Wario:** Well, we actually let ourselves get caught.

 **King Dedede:** Yeah. I don't remember the way to the trailers. And I don't feel like running. So I'm just gonna lay here and wait for someone on my team to hopefully win.

 **Sonic:** That's super lazy of you guys.

 **Wario:** At least we weren't the first one caught.

 _We then see Fox and Samus walking around._

 **Fox:** It's quite. Hopefully we're away from the monster.

 **Samus:** Yeah. I hope so too. _*Flirting*_ We can easily take advantage.

 **Fox:** I think I know what you're saying.

 _They start making out as Zelda then see them and see the monster close by. Zelda throws a rock at Samus._

 **Samus:** OW!

 _The monster hears her._

 **Fox:** You okay babe?

 **Samus:** Yeah. I'll be fine.

 _Fox kisses Samus' head that was hit by the Rock._

 **Samus:** Aww. Thanks sweetie.

 _They're about to kiss. But then Samus is picked up._

 **Fox:** Hey! put my girlfriend down!

 _Fox dodges the monsters other hand and hit the monster in the leg. The monster gets angry and grabs Fox with a lot of strength. Samus the looks down to see Zelda watching and Samus gets angry._

 **Zelda:** Told you I'd do anything it takes to win.

 **Samus:** Hey monster. Zelda's down there in case you wanna get her too.

 _While Zelda is walking away is sees the monster behind and screams as it grabs her and takes all three of them to the bouncy castle and drops them in._

 **Samus:** That's what you get for trying to sabotage us.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** _*Angry*_ Grrr. If it was Samus ratting me out, I would of definitely have won this.

 **Samus:** Man Zelda is making is making it super hard to not break that truce.

 **Fox:** I know I could of left Samus to be taken. But that's not who I am. I always help save those in need. Especially my girlfriend.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see Ike and Marth running around._

 **Ike:** You see any signs of the trailer yet.

 **Marth:** No. I can't believe I forgot where they were.

 **Ganondorf:** It's not your fault.

 _Ganondorf, Dark pit and Ryu all come to them from behind._

 **Ryu:** This was Chris' plan all along.

 **Marth:** What do you mean?

 **Ganondorf:** He purposely made us go to the other end of the Movie lot so than that way it takes us longer to get to the trailers.

 **Dark Pit:** Speaking of trailers... Look!

 _Dark Pit points towards the trailers and they all run towards them and all get there._

 **Ike:** Alright, we did it!

 **Ryu:** But who wins?

 _Dark Pit then walks up towards the trailers._

 **Dark Pit:** None of us.

 **Ganondorf:** What are you talking about?

 **Dark Pit:** These trailers are made out of cardboard.

 **Ike:** Wait. That means...

 _The monster then appears in front of them and picks them all up. Cloud then pops up out from behind the cardboard trailers._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Yeah, I made those trailers. I would preferred to have gotten Fox and his friends. But Ike and the rest will do nicely. But both Ganon and Dark pit are very smart. I should try and team up with them. Make my chances of winning that much more secure.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Dark Pit then sees Cloud walk away as the five are carried and then put into the bouncy castle._

 **Fox:** Glad you could join the party.

 **Sonic:** How did you guys get caught?

 **Marth:** We got tricked by some fake cardboard trailers.

 **Ike:** Chris probably made them.

 **Dark Pit:** It wasn't Chris. It was Cloud who made them.

 **Fox:** Ugh. That guy will do anything to win.

 **Ganondorf:** Don't you worry about him. I'll sort him out.

 **Wario:** How?

 **Ganondorf:** I'll find a way.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Wario:** Like I said, Ganon is scary man.

 **Dark Pit:** Ganon's not dumb. He knows what he's doing. I may need to keep him close, just in case of emergencies.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see Luigi, Lucina and Captain Falcon walking and looking around._

 **Lucina:** You guys see the trailers yet?

 **Captain Falcon:** Not yet.

 **Lucina:** What about you Luigi? Babe?

 **Luigi:** Huh?

 **Lucina:** Are you okay?

 **Luigi:** *Sighs* Sorry babe. I guess I'm not as brave as I thought. I'm still scared of that monster finding us.

 **Lucina:** Aww Luigi. Don't be scared. I'm right here with you no matter what. I'm gonna be by your side forever.

 **Luigi:** Same here Lucina.

 **Captain Falcon:** Shh. I see something.

 **Luigi:** What is it?

 **Captain Falcon:** It's Cloud. And he looks like he's hiding from something.

 _Lucina looks up._

 **Lucina:** I think I know what from.

 _They both look up to see the monster in their face. They try to run away but they all get caught and carried to the bouncy castle and then dropped in._

 **Samus:** Hey guys. You got caught too.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. We got distracted by Cloud and ended up getting caught.

 **Luigi:** He's just as slippery as he was last season.

 _Bowser Jr the gets dropped into the castle._

 **King Dedede:** Hey Bowser Jr. How'd you get caught?

 **Bowser Jr:** Well I kept on following him and thought that he maybe would of led me to the trailers. But he noticed me when he was carrying you guys.

 **Fox:** That's a pretty smart strategy.

 **Zelda:** Yeah. Not bad for a kid.

 **Samus:** A lot smarter than you.

 _We then see Shulk and Rosalina walking._

 **Rosalina:** Shulk. I see it.

 **Shulk:** See what?

 **Rosalina:** The trailers. They're over there.

 **Shulk:** Yeah. But so is the monster.

 **Rosalina:** What do we do?

 **Shulk:** We go for it.

 **Rosalina:** You sure?

 **Shulk:** No. But it's out best option.

 **Rosalina:** Okay. I love you.

 **Shulk:** I love you too.

 _They kiss and then start running. They then bump into Cloud_

 **Cloud:** Hey, watch it!

 _The monster see them and goes to grab them. They all dodge and Cloud is about to run. Rosalina grabs Clouds foot._

 **Cloud:** Hey. Get off of me.

 **Rosalina:** Shulk go. I've got him.

 **Shulk:** But your team...

 **Rosalina:** I'll face the consequences later. No go win this challenge.

 _Shulk starts to run as the monster tries to catch him but fails and then falls over and breaks down. Shulk gets to the trailer._

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ And Shulk wins to for the Bullet Bills.

 _The Bullet Bills in the bouncy castle cheer._

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ The rest of you can now get out of the bouncy castle and meet me at the trailers. There'll be a tour tram ready for you to bring you back.

 _The campers are now at the trailers with Chris._

 **Chris:** Shulk, congrats on winning the first challenge of the new season bro.

 **Fox:** Nice going Shulk.

 **Lucina:** You did really well.

 **Chris:** Even though you did get some help thanks to Rosalina stopping Cloud from winning it for her team, you guys get the prize of a full 3 course meal of your choice, cooked by a five star chef. It'll be in the cafeteria once I'm done talking. As for the Mushrooms, you get... nothing!

 **Super Mushrooms:** Huh?

 **Chris:** That's right. Tonight, there are no elimination. Today is a free day.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Rosalina is so lucky right now. If she ever does that again, I will make sure she pays for it.

 **Rosalina:** I really got lucky today. But I need to make sure not to do that again. I love Shulk, but I need to win for my team. Otherwise I'll get voted of first.

 **Luigi:** I know I don't like Cloud, but he is on my team. So even if he wins, at least that means I won't get voted off.

 **Bowser Jr:** I don't have any problems with Rosalina, but she can't do that again. We need to actually win if we're gonna survive.

 **Dark Pit:** Although I understand why Rosalina did what she did, she needs to put her feelings for Shulk aside and help us win. Otherwise there's no saving her from elimination

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Bullet Bills. Go an enjoy your feast. Mushrooms, do whatever. I don't care.

 **Rosalina:** Look guys. I understand what I did was wrong. I let my personal feeling get in the way. but of you give me another chance, I promise to help you guys win challenges.

 _They all stare at her._

 **Sonic:** Although I don't like that you helped the other team win... I do respect the fact that you at least admitted what you did was wrong.

 **Dark Pit:** I agree with Sonic. You did do bad by us. But I think we're all willing to forgive you as long as you show why we can trust you.

 **Rosalina:** Thanks you all. I promise I will try my hardest. And I won't let my personal feelings get away.

 _They all walk off with her, with Cloud walking behind them looking angry. Night falls and we see Ganondorf and Dark Pit talking outside the guys trailer. Cloud approaches them._

 **Cloud:** Hey, can I talk to you guys for a sec.

 **Ganondorf:** Depends... what do you want?

 **Cloud:** I was thinking that we can form a villain alliance. Just us three. We're the smartest ones her and I know how to get far in this competition. So what do you guys?

 **Dark Pit:** Well how could we refuse an offer like that?

 **Ganondorf:** I agree.

 **Cloud:** See. I knew you guys were smart.

 **Dark Pit:** Thanks. Cause I was smart enough to see that you were the one who trapped us with the cardboard trailers.

 **Cloud:** Uhh... well... that was just a joke. _*Laugh nervously*._ It wasn't meant for you guys anyway.

 **Ganondorf:** I don't care who it was for. You could of warned us, but you decided not to.

 **Dark Pit:** You have a lot of enemies in this competition. You don't wanna make more.

 **Ganondorf:** So thanks, but no thanks.

 **Cloud:** Fine then. I can win this thing all by myself.

 **Ganondorf:** I'm sure you can.

 _Ganondorf and Dark Pit go into the trailers as Cloud walk away in anger._

 **Chris:** Oooh, drama already in the trailers. I love this show. Will the guys be able the get along with each other? Will the girl be able to handle Zelda's dirty tactics?

 **Zelda:** I heard that!

 **Lucina:** He's not wrong though!

 **Chris:** Thank you Lucina! Which team will be able to survive the next challenge? What genre of movie or TV will we do? And who will be the first camper to be eliminated? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The ten campers from last season arrived and were introduced to how this season works, where they're staying and the movie themed challenges that they will be confronted by. We also added a few new twists to this season by adding a few of the villains, as well as some of the villains from last season. And once they got into their teams of the Super Mushrooms and the Bullet Bills, they faced off in their first challenge of a monster movie themed challenge. Where they had to find their way back to the trailers, while running away from a monster controlled by Chef. In the end, it was Shulk who won his team the 3 course meal prize, after some help from his girlfriend Rosalina stopping her own team mate Cloud, who speaking of which was turned down by Ganondorf and Dark Pit to form an alliance, Which teams will win today's challenge? Which team is prepared for the movie genre I have in stored for them? And who will be the first camper to be sent home? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _All the campers are outside the front of the trailers as they all talk in their groups._

 **Fox:** So where you guys able to do anything before this season started.

 **Luigi:** Not really.

 **Lucina:** We tried to go out on a date, but we were interrupted by one of Chris' interns and we had to leave straight away. What about you guys?

 **Samus:** We just tried to hang out as much as possible.

 **Fox:** It was fun getting to know each other more when there's no need of worrying about the next challenge.

 **Luigi:** I hear that.

 **Fox:** What about you Shulk?

 **Shulk:** Rosalina actually showed me where her and the Luma's lived. We had like a mini date while there. It was really nice.

 **Rosalina:** Shulk also bought me a bunch of roses which was super romantic. He's such a sweetheart.

 **Shulk:** I do try my best.

 _They kiss._

 **Lucina and Samus:** Awwwwww.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Thanks for making us look bad Shulk. But you are our friend. So good job buddy.

 **Luigi:** I should really try harder to be brave. For both myself and Lucina. I'm scared she'll leave me because of how much of a coward I am.

 **Sonic:** It disgust me how much 'love' there is on this set. This a competition. And you don't make friends in competitions. I came here to win. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

 **Bowser Jr:** I do wish they would all stop kissing each other. it's too much for a child's mind like mine.

 **Marth:** I was eliminated early last season. This season I'm gonna try even harder to get further.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Meanwhile Zelda is sitting alone behind the girls trailer as Ganondorf and Dark Pit approach her._

 **Zelda:** What do you two want?

 **Ganondorf:** Nothing much. I gotta say princess, I never would of excepted you to have become a villain.

 **Zelda:** Yeah well sometimes you need to do things the dirty way if you want to win. Also don't call me princess. I hate that title.

 **Dark Pit:** _*Teasing*_ Shall we call you queen instead?

 **Zelda:** _*Angry*_ Why you...

 **Ganondorf:** Alright, that's enough you two. We actually came to here to offer you something Zelda.

 **Zelda:** And what could you two possibly offer me?

 **Ganondorf:** Well, Cloud approached us to try to form an alliance. And that got me thinking. Maybe we should for an alliance.

 **Zelda:** And why would I join you two? Cause being in an alliance didn't help me last season.

 **Dark Pit:** Because we're smart. And we can keep you protected from being eliminated if our teams lose.

 **Zelda:** Aren't you on the Bills though Ganon?

 **Ganondorf:** Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself.

 **Zelda:** Well you do raise a few good points. Alright, I'll join.

 **Ganondorf:** Glad to hear it. Good luck in the next challenge.

 _They both walk away._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I might as well join their alliance for now. But once I can, I'll get rid of them. Taking me further towards that ten million dollars.

 **Dark pit:** I don't trust Zelda. But I have to trust Ganon for now. But of either of them cross me. They will pay.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Soon there is a big bang as a cannonball heads towards the campers._

 **Ryu:** EVERYBODY DUCK!

 _Everyone ducks as the cannonball hits a big tree and stops. Chris swings in on a rope and is standing in front of the campers._

 **Chris:** _*In a pirates voice*_ Yarrr me hearties. And welcome to your second challenge.

 **Captain Falcon:** Dude, you could of killed.

 **Chris:** _*Pirates voice*_ Well as a pirate, I don't care about your lives. I only care about me treasure. Which is what your challenge is going to be based around.

 **Fox:** Dude, you look like something a kid would wear on Halloween.

 **Wario:** Yeah man. Pirates stopped being cool after the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

 **Chris:** _*Normal voice*_ Well it'd y show and I say pirates are cool. Anyone who disagrees will have this happened to them.

 _Another cannonball is fired and hits the same tree after the campers duck._

 **Chris:** _*Normal voice*_ Anyone else got something to say?

 _The campers shake their heads no._

 **Chris:** Good. Now as for your challenge. Each team will be given a map. You will need to use the map to get to your respected teams treasure chest. Whichever team can bring me their chest back here to me here at the trailers will win the prize that's inside. The losing team will have to vote someone off tonight. Here are your maps.

 _Chris gives the teams their maps. They look at the maps and they all look confused._

 **Ganondorf:** Is this some kind of joke?

 **Shulk:** These maps make no sense. None of the studios on the lot are on here.

 **Chris:** Oh yeah. To make this challenge extra hard, you will need to decipher the map before going. Now before you get going. Every successful pirate crew has a captain. So each team must choose a captain. And your challenge begins... now!

 _The teams start looking at the map while deciding on who the captain will be._

 **Captain Falcon:** I think I should be the captain.

 **Ryu:** Is it because captain is in your name.

 **Captain Falcon:** Maybe.

 **King Dedede:** That's ridiculous. I will be the captain.

 **Fox:** And how are more qualified than the rest of us.

 **King Dedede:** Well I am a king. And I know how to lead a big group of people. Leading a few worthless crew members shouldn't be too hard.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I think Dedede is starting to become more annoying than Zelda.

 **Fox:** Dedede is taking the role-playing a bit too seriously.

 **Ganondorf:** Dedede better watch what he says.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** Okay Captain Dedede. Decipher the map.

 **King Dedede:** Thank you Shulk. I will.

 _Meanwhile the Mushrooms are arguing over the map._

 **Cloud:** Look we're getting nowhere by standing here, we need to start walking around and we'll decipher the map on the way.

 **Dark Pit:** Who died and made you captain?

 **Cloud:** Because I'm the only one who's actually trying to win this challenge.

 **Ike:** We're all trying to win. But we can't do anything until we decide on a captain and figure out how the map works.

 **Cloud:** I'm sorry, but I don't listen traitors.

 **Rosalina:** Oh you're one to talk.

 **Cloud:** _*Annoyed*_ Excuse me?

 **Zelda:** You're the biggest traitor here. And that's coming from me.

 **Wario:** Can someone decide on what to do please?

 **Bowser Jr:** Yeah. I'm getting bored.

 **Sonic:** No one asked you two.

 _They all start yelling over each other as we see Luigi getting angry._

 **Luigi:** _*Angry*_ EVERYONE QUITE!

 _Everyone stops arguing and they all look at Luigi. Even the Bullet Bills stop to look._

 **Chris:** Well. That wasn't what I expected to happen.

 **Luigi:** Listen. Although Cloud is right, we need to figure out what this map means. And I think I've solved it.

 **Dark Pit:** How?

 **Luigi:** Think about it. Whenever you see a pirate on TV or in a movie follow a map, they say these black lines are how many steps you take right?

 _They all nod._

 **Luigi:** But the show knew about that. So what if we added that one step and added it by eighteen, since there are eighteen competitors.

 **Zelda:** Then that would mean each black line is nineteen steps.

 **Bowser Jr:** And we can get their quicker by running.

 **Ike:** Good job, captain Luigi.

 **Luigi:** Thanks. But let's not celebrate just yet. let's go get that treasure.

 **Mushrooms:** Yes sir!

 _The Mushrooms start running and the Bills watch them leave and then look at Dedede in anger._

 **King Dedede:** I knew that. I was just letting them have a head start. Anyway, let's go crew.

 _The Bills start running._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Wow. Ws that really Luigi? That was... kinda hot.

 **Fox:** Haha. I knew Luigi had it in him.

 **Shulk:** Man. Luigi can be scary when he wants to be.

 **Rosalina:** I'm really happy for Luigi. I just hope it doesn't go to his head.

 **Cloud:** I'm surprised Luigi had that in him. But he better watch it and not speak to me like that again.

 **Luigi:** I don't know what happened. I felt like I was backed up into a corner and new side just came out of me. I liked it, but I also don't wanna over do it and have everyone hate me. So I better watch what I say and make sure not to go overboard.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** It looks like both teams are making their way to their treasures. But, who will be the first team back? Who will be the first camper to be voted off? And will Luigi be able to keep his team under control? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. The campers are currently making their way to their treasures and should be hopefully be reaching them. But they're in for a bit of a surprise. Let's watch and see where our teams are.

 _We see the Mushrooms getting close to their treasure._

 **Wario:** Are we any closer to the treasure yet Luigi?

 **Luigi:** According to the map, it should be just up ahead behind the wall.

 _The look around the wall and see the treasure up ahead._

 **Luigi:** There it is.

 **Bowser Jr:** Let's go get it.

 _They all start walking towards the treasure, but Zelda then stops._

 **Rosalina:** What's wrong Zelda?

 **Zelda:** I'm not sure. But I've got a bad feeling about this.

 _A bang is then heard and a cannonball is flying towards them and they all duck._

 **Dark Pit:** Everyone get back behind the wall.

 _They all get back to the wall as 3 more cannonballs fly past them_

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ I hope you like your surprises teams. Each treasure chest is guarded by three automated cannons. And the only way to turn them off is to touch the treasure chests. Good luck campers.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** *Sighs* I don't know why I came back to this show.

 **Zelda:** I am seriously going to kill Chris.

 **Cloud:** Chris is up to his old tricks again. Looks like he's stepped it up though this season.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see the Bills reach their treasure chest._

 **Captain Falcon:** Okay, how do we get the chest without getting hit by those cannonballs?

 **Samus:** You got any ideas Dedede?

 **King Dedede:** Why you asking me?

 **Marth:** Because you're the captain.

 **Shulk:** And as your crew, we have to look to you for advice.

 **King Dedede:** Right, of course. Uhhhh... how about I let you guys figure this one out.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** I am seriously resisting the urge to kill Dedede right now.

 **Captain Falcon:** Such much for Captain Dedede.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Okay guys. I think I have a plan. Who's the best at dodging?

 _We then see Samus jump out from behind the wall and dodge the cannonballs as we see Fox and Falcon run as fast as they can to the chest and they reach it._

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ And the Bills reach to their chest first. But will they be the first ones back? Let's wait and see.

 **Fox:** Okay, who's gonna carry this thing?

 **Ryu:** Well it's gonna be really heavy, so I suggest Ganondorf and I...

 **Kind Dedede:** No.

 **Lucina:** What do you mean no?

 **King Dedede:** As your captain, I will carry the chest by myself.

 _Dedede goes to life the chest and doesn't. The Bills watch in anger._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Okay. He's taking his role, way too seriously.

 **Ganondorf:** That's it. I'm gonna kill him.

 **Fox:** Man. What an ego that guy has.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see the Mushrooms still hiding as the cannonballs keep firing._

 **Bowser Jr:** What are we gonna do?

 **Sonic:** We can't just stay here forever. The bills are gonna be way ahead of us.

 **Zelda:** _*Sarcastic*_ Come on captain. We're awaiting for our orders.

 **Rosalina:** Hey he's doing his best. Give him time.

 **Luigi:** I've got a plan.

 **Rosalina:** Told ya.

 **Luigi:** I'm gonna distract the cannons.

 **Dark Pit:** _*Really surprised*_ YOU'RE GONNA WHAT?!

 **Wario:** I second that. WHAT?!

 **Luigi:** Don't worry. Sometimes, a captain need to sacrifice himself to save his crew. Sonic.

 **Sonic:** Yeah?

 **Luigi:** Once the cannonballs start firing at me, I need you to run to the chest. You got that?

 **Sonic:** Yes sir.

 _Luigi jumps out and distracts the cannonball first onto him as Sonic runs towards the chest. Sonic gets to the chest and the cannons stop. The rest of the team goes to the chest._

 **Dark Pit:** Nice work Luigi.

 **Bowser Jr:** That was awesome.

 **Luigi:** _*Nervous*_ Hehe, thanks.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Meh, not impressed. I won the dodging challenge last season, but Luigi decided to take the glory for himself. Well next time I'm gonna show him why I'm the top dog in this competition.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Okay, we don't have much time. Cloud and Ike, you two carry the chest. We're gonna need your strength and speed if we want to get to the trailers before the Bills.

 **Wario:** Wait, why can't I carry it. I'm strong.

 **Zelda:** Yeah. But you're also fat and lazy.

 **Wario:** Hey!

 **Sonic:** This is no time to argue, let's get going.

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ And the Mushrooms have taken the lead and are on their way back to the trailers.

 _We then see the Bills look surprised as Dedede fails the lift the chest._

 **King Dedede:** _*Out of breath*_ Okay. I'm done.

 **Fox:** Oh for the love of... New plane. Ganon, you and Falcon take carry the chest. I'll get us back to the trailers.

 **Samus:** Oooh where's this attitude come from? It's hot.

 **Fox:** Thanks. But we'll have to wait until we get back to the trailers. Everyone, follow me.

 _They start the run but Dedede is still on the floor._

 **Lucina:** Aren't you coming Dedede.

 **King Dedede:** Can't... go... on.

 _Lucina rolls her eyes and starts to carry Dedede by putting his arm around her shoulder. Shulk looks behind and goes back to help Lucina._

 **Lucina:** Thanks Shulk.

 **Shulk:** No problem.

 _*Confessional*_

 **King Dedede:** I didn't need their help. Sometimes, you gotta let your crew feel good about themselves. Especially when they help out their king.

 **Shulk:** Ha! King my butt.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see both teams race towards the trailers._

 **Chris:** It's neck and neck. Who will reach the trailers first?

 _The Mushrooms get to Chris first with the Bills not far behind._

 **Chris:** And the Super Mushrooms win!

 _The Super Mushrooms cheer._

 **Chris:** Bills. What happened? You had a big lead over them for a while?

 **Samus:** You should be asking out 'Captain' that question.

 **Marth:** Where is Dedede anyway?

 **Lucina:** He's here.

 _Lucina and Shulk reach the trailers and put Dedede down who is laying on the floor out of breath._

 **King Dedede:** Hey crew. Did we win?

 _They all looks at him in anger._

 **Chris:** No, you didn't. But speaking of winning, Mushrooms. Here's the key to open up your chest. See what your prize it.

 _Luigi opens the chest to reveal a bit block of cement with a piece of paper on top._

 **Sonic:** What is it?

 **Luigi:** It's just a piece of paper. And all it has is the number 1000 and Chris' face.

 **Zelda:** Is this some kind of joke? Cause I'm not laughing.

 **Chris:** No joke. That piece of paper there is your ticket to get any kind of foods and drinks you want at my new food store just around the corner from here. You will get spend one thousand dollars in the store and buy anything in there.

 _The Mushrooms cheer._

 **Captain Falcon:** So what was in our chest?

 **Chris:** The same thing.

 **Lucina:** So what was the point of the cement blocks?

 **Chris:** There is no reason. I just thought it would be funny to see you carry something super heavy.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** Man. He's evil.

 **Samus:** I hated Chris last season. But now... I despise him.

 **Fox:** Not cool Chris.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Anyway, Mushrooms. Go and enjoy your prize. Bills, be ready to send someone home tonight. I'll be seeing you soon.

 _Night falls and we see the Bullet Bills sitting in the audience area as Chris is on stage wearing his blue tuxedo._

 **Chris:** Bullet Bills. These pads have the faces of each person in the team. All you have to do is choose the face of the camper that you want to eliminate. So choose.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** This vote is too easy.

 **Ryu:** I'm sorry. But your laziness and ego are not welcomed here.

 **Ganondorf:** This is a no brainer.

 **Samus:** I'm surprised Chris didn't just announce it before e picked.

 **Fox:** Sorry dude. But you're dragging everyone down.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** The results are in. If you don't receive a golden Chris award, you will need to get into the Lameousine, and leave the show. Forever. And the awards go to... Fox, Samus, Shulk, Lucina, Ganondorf, Ryu, Marth and the last award goes to... Falcon.

 **King Dedede:** WHAT?!

 **Chris:** Dedede. You're the first one to be voted off. I'm not surprised. Time the leave.

 _Dedede is escorted into the Lameousine by Chef and it drives away._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. I suggest you all go and rest. And I'll see you when the next challenge happens.

 _The Bills walk back to the trailers as we see Luigi waiting there and Lucina jumps into his arms and kiss him._

 **Shulk:** I think we should give them some privacy.

 _They all go into the trailers. Lucina stops kissing Luigi._

 **Luigi:** I'm glad to see you weren't the first one to be voted off.

 **Lucina:** No. We all voted off Dedede. But I'm more happy about you.

 **Luigi:** What about me?

 **Lucina:** In the challenge today. The way you stepped up and become the leader. It was so cool. And super hot.

 **Luigi:** Thanks. I guess I just had the thought that... if I kept on being a coward, you'd leave me or someone better.

 **Lucina:** Aww Luigi. I would never leave you. I'm scared of a lot of stuff too. But I'm as scared because I know I'll have you by my side. So... do you promise to stay with me.

 **Luigi:** I promise. I love you Lucina.

 **Lucina:** I love you too Luigi.

 _They kiss and then go into their trailers._

 **Chris:** Aww isn't that sweet. But, will their love survive while they compete against each other? What genre of Movie or TV will they face in their next challenge? And who will be the next camper to be sent home? Find out on the next episode, of Total... Smash... Island!


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The two teams battled it out in a Pirate movie themed challenge where they each had to grab a treasure chest and be the fist team to bring the chest back to me and win the prize inside. Dedede decided to be the captain of the Bills and Luigi stepped up as the captain of the Mushrooms. And after both teams got their chests, it was the leadership and quick thinking of Luigi that helped the Super Mushrooms get the win. The Bills had to then go through the first voting ceremony and they decided to vote of King Dedede for his bossiness and his ego. What movie genre will today's challenge be based on? Can the Bills bounce back after losing the last challenge? Or will the Mushrooms continue this winning streak? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see both the teams in the cafeteria. The Bills are looking annoyed as the Mushrooms celebrate with the food that they got from the store from winning the last challenge._

 **Ike:** Guys. I would like to make a toast.

 _The Mushrooms grab a glass each._

 **Ike:** First to us. For winning the first of many challenges as a team. And second, to Luigi. For leading the team to victory.

 **Mushrooms:** To Luigi!

 **Luigi:** Thanks guys. But we all worked as a team, which is what really got us the victory. I'm very lucky to have you all as teammates.

 **Bowser Jr:** Enough talking now. Let's celebrate.

 _We see the Bills looking even more miserable._

 **Fox:** *Sighs* Come on guys. We shouldn't be down like this.

 **Shulk:** Fox is right. We shouldn't be said. We should take this as a wakeup call.

 **Ryu:** Yes. And now that we got rid of Dedede, we can focus on working as one unit.

 **Samus:** And start wining challenges from now on.

 **Lucina:** I can agree to that.

 _The Bills start to cheer up as Chris then walks in wearing a chef's uniform._

 **Chris:** Good Morning fellow Chefs.

 **Wario:** Dud, what's with the get up?

 **Chris:** This is a chef's uniform. And this should indicate as to what your next challenge will be. A cooking challenge.

 **Samus:** But didn't we do a cooking challenge last season.

 **Chris:** Indeed we did. But remember how each challenge is based around a Movie or TV genres. Well today's TV genre is a cooking show.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Wario:** Awesome. Making delicious foods. I can't wait.

 **Marth:** This was the challenge that got me eliminated last season. I'll make sure the same doesn't happen again.

 **Shulk:** While I was off the show last season, I decide to work on my cooking skills. So I think this'll give my team the edge to win this challenge and get us back on track.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** The challenge will work like this. Both teams will be a making a three course meal based around a theme. The theme will be whatever you choose it to be. Each team will also choose a head chef.

 **Zelda:** That sounds like what we already did last season.

 **Chris:** But as a twist, I will be coming into each kitchen and asking the head chef what theme your food will be. And then each person I ask will then need to explain what they're making and how they're gonna make it.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Well. This doesn't sound like last season anymore.

 **Fox:** Damn Chris. How many more tricks does he have up his sleeve.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** I will of course be the judge. I will be judging each team on three categories. Taste, presentation and how well you explain your ideas. There will be a food truck outside. Mushrooms, you get to use the left side of the kitchen and the Bills get to use the right. And since the Mushrooms won the last challenge, they get first pick of the foods from the truck. Now get moving. Cause you're challenge starts now.

 _The Mushrooms start to walk towards the truck and open it to see all the fresh food inside._

 **Dark Pit:** Anyone got any ideas on what to make?

 **Sonic:** Not sure. I don't really cook a lot.

 **Rosalina:** Hmm. By looking at the food here, how about we do a Caribbean theme.

 **Dark Pit:** That's not a bad idea actually.

 **Ike:** Looks like we've found our head chef.

 **Rosalina:** Really?

 **Luigi:** You did come up with an idea that works. So I don't see a problem with it.

 **Bowser Jr:** Anyone have any objections?

 _Everyone shakes their head no._

 **Bowser Jr:** The lead the way head chef.

 **Rosalina:** Okay. Let's do this guys.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I decided not to be head chef. Because of we lose, I don't want to be the one to take the blame and get voted off. So I might as well let someone take the fall. This season is gonna be easier than last season.

 **Cloud:** I could of said no to Rosalina being the head chef. But there's way to much heat on me. So I'm just gonna keep low, and pick my moments to strike. Someone's gonna mess up eventually. That way... I'll be able to stay in the game for longer.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The Mushrooms make their back to the kitchen while carrying their food as the Bills make their way towards the truck to see a lot of the food taken._

 **Shulk:** There's not a whole lot here.

 **Ganondorf:** No kidding. This gives us a huge disadvantage.

 **Samus:** Not necessarily.

 **Fox:** What do you mean babe?

 **Samus:** Not all the food is gone. There's still enough here for us. And I think with all this meat, we can do a grill theme.

 **Marth:** That's actually a good idea.

 **Ganondorf:** Then lead the way head chef Samus.

 **Samus:** Me? Head chef?

 _The Bills nod yes._

 **Samus:** Alright. Then let's go.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** I'm not talking the fall if we lose. I'll just let someone else get voted off if we lose.

 **Samus:** I didn't expect to become the head chef. But I'll make sure to take full responsibility, even if we lose

 **Fox:** Seeing Samus be in charge like that is super hot. I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Both teams are now in their side of the kitchen and Chris walks in._

 **Chris:** I hope you're all ready to cook.

 **Sonic:** We were born ready.

 **Chris:** Good. Both teams will have 1 hour and 30 minutes to cook and prepare the cook before serving it for me to taste. We're also going to be putting up a wall between the two kitchens so that no one can do any kind of sabotaging. Now, are you all ready?

 **Everyone:** Yeah!

 **Chris:** Then let's cook.

 _A wall then comes up from under the studio and is in between the two teams kitchens. Both the teams start to form smaller teams for each dish._

 **Rosalina:** Okay. Cloud, Zelda and Wario, you're on the starter. Sonic, Luigi and Ike, you do the main. Dark Pit, Bowser Jr and I will do the dessert. Let's go people.

 **Samus:** Okay, Fox, Falcon and I will do the starter. Shulk and Marth, you two have the most experience so you do the main. Lucina, Ganondorf and Ryu, you will do the dessert. Now let's move team.

 **Bills:** Yes chef!

 _Both the teams start to make their food._

 **Chris:** Which team will make the best looking and tasting foods? Who will be going home tonight? And will the food the campers make be better than Chef's?

 **Chef:** Hey!

 **Chris:** Find out when we return. On Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. The contestants are starting to cook up a storm in their challenge to impress me, chef Chris. Let's see how both the teams are getting, starting with the Mushrooms.

 _We see the Mushrooms cooking in their small groups doing their dishes. Chris walks in to see them working hard._

 **Chris:** How's it going Mushrooms?

 **Dark Pit:** It's going alright.

 **Zelda:** And we'd appreciate if you don't distract us.

 **Chris:** I'm not here to distract anyone. so, who's the head chef?

 **Rosalina:** I am.

 **Chris:** Then I'd like to ask you what your theme is and the kind of dishes you're making.

 **Rosalina:** Of course. Our theme is foods from the Caribbean. For our starters we have Grilled Prawns with a fruity salsa. For the main we have Jerk chicken with rice and mixed vegetables. And for dessert we have Salted Caramel Brownies.

 **Chris:** That all sounds delicious. So who's making the starters?

 **Rosalina:** Cloud, Zelda and Wario.

 _Chris goes over to the three to see them working hard._

 **Chris:** So how are you guys making the starter?

 **Zelda:** Well we just finished taking the shells off of the prawns and are about the grill them and are going to put some lemon juice on them to give them a zesty flavour.

 **Chris:** Sounds great. What about the salsa?

 **Cloud:** I'm making the salsa. It'll have a mix of a few fruits like Apples, Oranges and Bananas and will have a little bit of spice to give it a small kick.

 **Chris:** Great to hear it.

 _Chris then goes over to Sonic, Luigi and Ike._

 **Chris:** How are the mains coming along guys?

 **Luigi:** Not bad. We're just cooking the chicken and adding a few spices. here as Ike it chopping up some vegetables for the rice.

 **Chris:** Great. So I take it the head Chef is helping with the Brownies.

 **Rosalina:** Indeed. We're just mixing the melted caramel with the chocolate and we'll be able to make the shape of the Brownies soon.

 **Chris:** Aright. I think I've seen and heard enough. I'll be giving your scores once you gather round before serving. Good luck.

 _Chris leaves the kitchen and then enters the Bills kitchen and see everyone communicating with each other._

 **Chris:** Wow, a very chatty kitchen. That's a good sign of team work and communication. Who's the head chef here?

 **Samus:** I am sir.

 **Chris:** And you also have great discipline. This is looking good. So explain your theme Samus.

 **Samus:** Well we decided to go for a grill theme.

 **Chris:** Niiiiiice. Very American.

 **Samus:** For our starter, Fox, Falcon and I are making some Buffalo wings with a barbeque sauce. For the main, Shulk and Marth are making a steak Burger with Pulled pork. And for dessert, Ganon, Ryu and Lucina are making a nice apple pie.

 **Chris:** Now that all sounds very delicious. Time to check in on people.

 _Chris goes over with Samus to Fox and Falcon._

 **Chris:** So, how's the wings coming along.

 **Fox:** Good. They've nearly finished cooking, so we'll be able to start covering them in barbeque sauce.

 **Chris:** Sounds great. And how about here in the main dish?

 **Marth:** Well Shulk is taking care of the two meats, so I'm chopping up and few vegetables to grill and then we should be able to start making the burger.

 **Chris:** The burger is sounding like the best dish ever right now. And what about here at the dessert dish?

 **Ganondorf:** The apples have been chopped up and the pastry is about done. We just need to do the rest and then it'll be ready to bake.

 **Chris:** Glad to hear it.

 _Chris then leaves the kitchen._

 **Chris:** It looks likes both teams are looking good. But they only have 30 minutes left. Will they be able to handle the pressure.

 _Time flies by and the contestants only have 5 minutes left._

 **Chris:** _*Through a megaphone*_ Teams, you have five minutes left. I suggest you start dishing up your food and covering them up.

 _The Mushrooms have finished putting their food on the dishes and have covered them up._

 **Rosalina:** Alright, good job guys. I suggest we all go outside and get some air to cool ourselves down.

 _The Mushrooms leave and go outside, except for Wario who was not paying attention._

 **Wario:** Hey, where did everybody go?

 _Wario then smells the food and tries to resist but them takes a bit out of every dish. We then see Cloud going back in._

 **Dark Pit:** Where are you going Cloud?

 **Cloud:** I'm going inside to get some water. Is there a problem with that?

 _Cloud walks away._

 **Rosalina:** Forget about him. It's better to ignore him than argue with him.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** Something doesn't feel right. Cloud is up to something. I'm gonna have to keep and very close eye on him.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Cloud walks into the kitchen and see Wario eating the dishes. Wario see Cloud and stops_

 **Wario:** Uhhh... I was just tasting to make sure that it was good enough for Chris. Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything you say.

 **Cloud:** Relax, it's fine. I won't tell.

 **Wario:** Phew, thanks Cloud. You're the best.

 **Cloud:** I know. The rest of the team are outside of you want to join them.

 _Wario runs out if the kitchen and goes outside._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I knew Wario was missing when we went outside. Looks like I got someone to take the fall for me if we lose the challenge.

 **Wario:** Cloud is a not that bad of a guy actually. Maybe he's still got some good inside him.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** _*Through a megaphone*_ Alright, time's up teams. Join be at the front of the kitchen and be ready to serve.

 _The teams start to gather around Chris who is sitting at a table._

 **Chris:** Now before we get to the food, I have to tell you how you did explaining your dishes and themes. I was very impressed by both teams and how everyone explained their dishes, so I give both of the teams a ten out of ten.

 _Both the teams celebrate._

 **Chris:** Now it's time for the food. Bills, since you were the last to choose your food, you'll be the first to serve your dishes.

 _Samus, Marth and Ganondorf bring out each of the dishes. Chris tastes all of them._

 **Chris:** Alright. first of all the presentation is solid seven out of ten. The starter was very nice, but I think could of have a bit more flavour on the wings. seven out of ten. The dessert was very nice and I always love a good apple pie, eight out of ten. But the best thing was the main dish, the burger. Every flavour was achieved and it is what I would call the perfect dish. Ten out of ten. Which mean the Bills get a final score of 42 out of 50. Will the Mushrooms be able to beat it? Let's find out.

 _Rosalina, Luigi and Zelda bring out the dishes, only to reveal them half eaten. Everyone gasps._

 **Chris:** Would anyone like to explain what happened here?

 **Rosalina:** I agree. Who ate the food?

 _The Mushrooms are silent for a few seconds._

 **Cloud:** Wario did.

 _Everyone gasps again._

 **Sonic:** What? How?

 **Cloud:** Well, when I come back into the kitchen to gets some water, I saw Wario just eating the feed. I tried to stop him but he took one last bite and ran away.

 **Zelda:** _*Angry*_ Is this true Wario?

 **Wario:** *Sighs* It's true. I did it.

 _Everyone on the Mushrooms teams is looking at Wario with anger, while Cloud is smiling evilly._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** Rule number one Wario. Don trust anyone to keep their promises.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Well, since all the food was half eaten, I'm gonna disqualify the Mushrooms and declare the Bullet Bills the winners of today's challenge.

 _The Bills celebrate._

 **Chris:** And as your reward. You get an all expenses paid trip to an amazing spa, where you can get whatever you want and take away all the stress from cooking today.

 **Samus:** Alright, sweet.

 **Lucina:** Now that's what I call a prize.

 **Fox:** Well done babe. We couldn't of won it without you.

 **Samus:** Heheh, thanks babe.

 _They kiss and the Bills then walk out of the studio._

 **Chris:** As for you Mushrooms. It's time for you to decide on who you want to send home tonight. I'll see you at the ceremony.

 _Chris walks off and the Mushrooms walk away from Wario who looks sad. It turns into night time and the award ceremony had begun._

 **Chris:** Mushrooms. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. Use the pads to decide which camper you want to send home but selecting the face of the camper you want out of your team.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Sonic:** This one's a no brainer.

 **Zelda:** So long fatty.

 **Cloud:** Hahaha. Too easy.

 **Rosalina:** I'm sorry. But I have to do this.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And the results are in. Remember, if you don't receive a gilded Chris award, it means you have to catch a ride in the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. Now, the gilded Chris' go to, Rosalina, Luigi, Sonic, Zelda, Dark Pit, Bowser Jr, Ike and the last award goes to... Cloud. Sorry Wario, but it's time to go.

 **Wario:** *Sighs* Karma will hit you hard Cloud. You'll get what you deserve after you betrayed me.

 **Zelda:** I suggest you keep talking Wario.

 **Wario:** But...

 **Dark pit:** Just, go!

 _Wario gets into the Lameousine and it drives away._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For Now. Now go and get some shut eye. You'll probably need it.

 _The Mushrooms walk back to the trailers, where Dark pit stops Cloud._

 **Dark Pit:** I don't know why Wario said you betrayed him, but suggest you watch your back Cloud. Cause you're a very hated man.

 **Cloud:** Oh, trust me I know I am. But I don't need to hear it from you or anyone else. I'm gonna continue playing the game my own way. So I suggest you stay out of my way.

 _Cloud goes into the trailer and Dark pit follows._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** Cloud has a big target on his back. And I'm gonna make sure to hit it.

 **Cloud:** Dark Pit should learn to keeps things to himself and stay out of my business if he knows what's good for him. Besides. What I did to Wario is just a taste of what I'll do to anyone who get's in my way.

 **Zelda:** Cloud is starting to keep people eliminated. I think it's time for me to step my game up. But who do I choose?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** A lot of evil seems to be going around. This season is going to get very interesting. But, will the Mushrooms be able to survive the next challenge? What genre will we tackle in the next challenge? And who will be the next to be sent home? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	5. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The campers had to compete in a challenge similar to last season, a cook off. But with this being a new season, we decided to make it a little different. The campers not only had to cook, but also explain what their dishes are and how they were gonna make them. And by the looks of the dishes, it was gonna be a hard choice. Until Cloud caught Wario eating his own teams food and ratted him out, and therefore giving the Bullet Bills the win and in the end, Wario was voted off the set. Can't say I was shocked. But, what genre will the contestants face in today's challenge? Who will get voted off? And who will be one step closer to the ten million dollar prize? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see both of the teams hanging out in front of the trailers. The Bills are outside the guys trailer, and the Mushrooms are outside girls trailer._

 **Sonic:** So. Is this what the Bills felt like after we beat them in the Pirate challenge?

 **Bowser Jr:** Probably. Dedede did ruin the challenge for them. And they were pretty down because if it.

 **Cloud:** And Wario ruined the last challenge for us. So I guess it's only fair that we feel the same way they did.

 **Luigi:** Ahh come on guys, it isn't that bad. So what if we lost Wario.

 **Rosalina:** Yeah. We shouldn't be moping around like this.

 **Ike:** We need to come together as a team and figure out how to win the next challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** I'm super glad both Luigi and Rosalina decided to accept my apology for what I did last season. Otherwise, I'd probably feel alone right now.

 **Luigi:** It's good to know that I have two teammates that will always have my back.

 **Rosalina:** I really miss Shulk. But what Luigi said was right. I can't mope around. I want to win this competition for both Shulk and I.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Look guys. We 'appreciate' you trying to cheer us up. But we're not in the mood.

 **Luigi:** But...

 **Dar Pit:** I hate to say it, but she's right. Although I also don't think we should be sitting here doing nothing, we have no choice. One of us could sabotage the team like Wario did.

 **Ike:** But I thought we could trust each other. I thought we could work around what happened.

 **Sonic:** You remember what happened last season right?

 **Ike:** What about it?

 **Zelda:** He means that no one can be trusted you moron. Not even the Bills.

 **Luigi:** But we should get ready for the next challenge.

 **Cloud:** We don't even know what the challenge will be. You can't prepare for the unknown.

 **Zelda:** We need to just wait until the challenge happens and figure it out from there.

 _Luigi, Rosalina and Ike sit back down looking disappointed. Meanwhile the Bills are happy but can see how sad the Mushrooms are._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Ugh. It just kills me to see Luigi so sad. I just wanna go over there and hug him. But I can't. I don't want my team to think I'm a traitor. I guess I'll have to wait for the right opportunity.

 **Shulk:** It hurts to see Rosalina that sad. But I can't misplace the trust of m team. And plus, I don't wanna get her into anymore trouble after the monster movie challenge. I just need to wait until Rosalina and I can have some alone time.

 **Fox:** As much as I hate seeing my friend on the Mushrooms sad. It feels so good to win a challenge. Especially when it was my girlfriend who led us to victory.

 **Samus:** I wish I could cheer up the other team. But I'm just too happy that I helped lead the team to win the last challenge. I just hope I can keep this winning streak going.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ Contestants, come meet me in the cafeteria. It's time for your next challenge.

 _Both teams starts walking over to the cafeteria. Shulk walks with Rosalina_

 **Shulk:** Hey babe. You okay?

 **Rosalina:** *Sighs* Not really. Luigi and I tried to cheer up our team, but it didn't work.

 **Shulk:** I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure your words will get through to them one way or the other.

 **Rosalina:** Thanks babe. I'm glad I have you.

 _Zelda sees them talking and looks annoyed_

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I'm very motivated to win. I'm just not showing it, cause that shows weakness. Plus, I'm really getting annoyed of these couples. I thinks it's time to throw a spanner into the works.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Zelda sees Luigi looking sad and Lucina is about to walk up to him. Zelda goes over to Luigi and Lucina watches them looking shocked._

 **Zelda:** You know Luigi, I was really surprised when you took charge in the pirate challenge. I didn't think you had it in you. I think you're gonna make a great leader of the team. I'll see you at the Cafeteria.

 **Luigi:** Uhh... Thanks I guess.

 _Zelda walks away with an evil grin. Lucina then walks over looking confused and annoyed._

 **Luigi:** Hey Lucina. What's up?

 **Lucina:** _*Annoyed*_ I don't know, you tell me.

 **Luigi:** What are you talking about?

 **Lucina:** What were you and Zelda talking about?

 **Luigi:** Nothing. She was just telling me how good of a leader I am. It confused me though. Why would she ever give me a complement.

 **Lucina:** So you're gonna think about her and not talk to me while I'm standing right here.

 **Luigi:** Lucina, is everything okay?

 **Lucina:** I'm fine. Let's just go over to the Cafeteria.

 _Lucina walks in front of Luigi still looking annoyed. Zelda looks at them while evilly grinning._

 **Zelda:** Man. This is gonna be too easy.

 _Everyone is nearly at the Cafeteria. It's starting to get dark._

 **Ryu:** It's a bit weird don't you think.

 **Captain Falcon:** What do you mean?

 **Ryu:** Well it's nearly night time. It's a bit late to be doing a challenge don't you think.

 **Samus:** Oooh, maybe it'll be a horror movie.

 **Fox:** Yeah. Maybe we get to shoot some zombies.

 **Ganondorf:** Or try to find some ghosts.

 **Samus:** Do you believe in ghosts Ganon?

 **Ganondorf:** Only if its Chris in a ghost costume and I get to hit him

 **Marth:** You're a delightful guy Ganon.

 _The teams reach the cafeteria to see that it's empty._

 **Sonic:** And Chris isn't here. What a surprise.

 **Shulk:** Did you really expect him to be here on time.

 _The lights in the Cafeteria start flickering on and off._

 **Cloud:** This lot must be super old of the damn lights don't even work properly.

 **Luigi:** I've a got a bad feeling about this.

 _There's a flash of light and the two teams see Chris looking like a zombie and they all scream on terror._

 **Chris:** *Laughs* You should see the looks on your faces.

 **Lucina:** _*Angry*_ What the hell Chris?

 **Dark Pit:** _*Annoyed*_ Not cool man.

 **Chris:** Whoa, take a chill pill. This is just taster of what your challenge is tonight. A zombie movie challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Wow. I totally called that.

 **Samus:** Yes! I love zombie films. Hopefully I'll be allowed to shoot people in the head.

 **Luigi:** _*Scared*_ Zombie movie. Oh dear.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** For this challenge, we're gonna do zombies vs survivors. One team will be the zombies and one will be the survivors.

 **Marth:** Well no duh.

 **Chris:** Hey, zip it. Anyway, the team of survivors will need to survive the night, without getting caught by the zombies. The zombie team will need to do everything in their power to catch the survivors. But like in any good zombie movie or TV show, you will not be able to run if you're the zombies. You'll need to work as a team to catch everyone. And the survivors cannot use any weapons. You can only use your wits, and your speed.

 **Luigi:** I guess that makes it fair for both teams.

 **Chris:** I said zip it people. Anyway, the winner will be determined of the survivors can outlast the zombies, or if the zombies can capture the survivors. As for the teams. Since the Bullet Bills won the last challenge, they get to choose whether they want to be the zombies or the survivors. I'll give you thirty seconds to decide. Starting... now.

 _The Bills get into a huddle._

 **Samus:** What do you say guys?

 **Shulk:** I think we should be the zombies.

 **Captain Falcon:** Have you forgotten that they have Sonic on their team.

 **Shulk:** Of course not. But think about it. Right now, their teams are on edge and will be very vulnerable and won't help each other out.

 **Ganondorf:** Shulk's right. They'll only be looking out for themselves.

 **Samus:** Alright, any objections?

 _They all shake their heads no._

 **Chris:** Time is up Bills. What's your decision?

 **Fox:** We've decided we're gonna be the zombies.

 **Chris:** Alright. That means the Mushrooms will be the survivors. Bills, please put these zombie costumes on.

 **Bowser Jr:** Awesome. This challenge will be a synch.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Aww man, I really want to shoot some zombies. But it might be fun being a zombie.

 **Sonic:** Well, at least I'm allowed to run.

 **Captain Falcon:** This should be easy considering the Mushrooms can't look each other in the eye.

 **Bowser Jr:** Haha, this will be easy thanks to my small size.

 **Zelda:** I think I need to hold off on getting rid of the couples. Bowser Jr is small and will probably be able to sneak into small places in future challenges. I think I just found my first target.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The Bills have put the costumes on._

 **Chris:** Mushrooms. You'll have ten seconds to start running and getting to a safer place.

 **Rosalina:** Only ten seconds?

 **Bowser Jr:** That's not enough time.

 **Chris:** Of course it is. Cause you're running, an they're not. Oh and by the way, the zombies only need to touch you to capture you. And your time starts... now.

 _The Mushrooms start running._

 **Chris:** Oh man, looks like my stop watch has stopped working. Oh well, I guess we should just let the zombies run free.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** Maybe Chris isn't as bad as I thought.

 **Fox:** Maybe Chris should get a new job as a villain.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The Bills start walking out of the cafeteria. We see Luigi, Rosalina and Ike not too far from the Cafeteria but not noticing the zombies._

 **Luigi:** Okay, it'll be easier to stick together. That way we can watch each other's backs.

 **Rosalina:** I agree. We'll be able to see the zombies from any angle.

 **Ike:** Alright, sounds like a great plan.

 _Bowser Jr sees the zombies getting closer to them. So he decides the whistle and distracts the three._

 **Ike:** What was that?

 **Rosalina:** It sounded like a whistle.

 _Luigi sees the zombies and yells and then Ike and Rosalina see them, but it's too late and they all get caught. Zelda see Dark pit who also saw what Bowser Jr did and looks angry._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Looks like Dark Pit also saw what Bowser Jr did. This is getting too easy.

 **Dark Pit:** Why would Bowser Jr do that? Something isn't right here.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And it looks like three of the Mushrooms have been caught. Will the Bills be able to capture the rest of the Mushrooms? Or can the Mushrooms survive the night? Find out after the break, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. We last left off with Luigi, Rosalina and Ike being caught by the Bills because of some evil doing by Bowser Jr.

 **Luigi:** He did what?

 **Chris:** Let's see how both the teams are getting on.

 _We see Sonic sneaking around through the forest. We then see the Ryu, Falcon, Shulk and Marth following him while trying to be quiet._

 **Sonic:** I should try to find a place to hide out.

 **Shulk:** That's a great idea Sonic.

 **Sonic:** Thanks man. Wait a minute...

 _He turns around to see the four zombies and he gets caught._

 **Chris:** And it looks like Sonic has been caught. And I can now see that Cloud is gonna run into some zombies as well.

 _Cloud is walking around the lot as Fox and Samus are following him very closely._

 **Cloud:** Man screw Dark Pit and Luigi trying to tell me what to do. As soon as I can, I'm getting rid of them. And that Bowser Jr, is so annoying. I hope he goes soon too.

 _Bowser Jr is near and hears Cloud say that. He throws a small rock and hits Cloud at the back of the head._

 **Cloud:** Ow! Who throw that?!

 _He then sees Fox and Samus getting close to him. He tries to run but then runs into Ganondorf and gets caught. Dark Pit and Zelda see this and start to walk away._

 **Dark Pit:** Why is Bowser Jr doing this? I thought we were a team.

 **Zelda:** I guess to him we're just a second thought to him.

 **Dark Pit:** We if we lose this challenge, he's the one to go.

 _Zelda then sees Bowser Jr coming their way and she decides the push Dark Pit into the open. Bowser Jr turns up.. Dark Pit looks behind him and sees only Bowser Jr as Zelda is hiding._

 **Dark Pit:** _*Angry*_ Bowser Jr, what the hell?!

 **Bowser Jr:** What are you talking about?

 **Dark Pit:** _*Angry*_ You just pushed me!

 **Bowser Jr:** But I just got here.

 _Just then, Ryu and Ganondorf catch Dark Pit and Fox and Marth catch Bowser Jr._

 **Bowser Jr:** Wait, what?! No! I was supposed to win.

 **Dark Pit:** You'll pay for this Bowser Jr.

 _They get taken away as Zelda gets out of hiding looking at both Bowser Jr and Dark Pit getting taken away._

 **Zelda:** Man, that was too easy.

 **Lucina:** Indeed.

 _Lucina and Samus catch Zelda and bring her back to the Cafeteria._

 **Chris:** And it looks like all of the survivors have been caught. Which means the Bullet Bills win.

 _The Bullet Bills cheer._

 **Chris:** Super Mushrooms. I'll be seeing you at the ceremony in an hour. Make sure you know who you want to vote off.

 _The bills and Chris walk away as well at the Mushrooms, but everyone except Bowser Jr is called back by Dark Pit._

 **Rosalina:** What's wrong Dark Pit?

 **Dark Pit:** I need you guys to listen to Zelda and I. I'm gonna tell why we lost the challenge and who to vote off tonight.

 _We go to the ceremony._

 **Chris:** Okay Mushrooms, it's time to cast your votes.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** What he did was wrong. I may not like Dark Pit and Zelda. But I have to trust them for now.

 **Luigi:** I hate having to do this. But I don't want any more traitors in the team.

 **Cloud:** I don't care that he was a traitor. But the fact that he did it to me. He's going down.

 **Zelda:** Hahaha, I can just smell the money now. I am really good at what I do.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Everyone casts their votes._

 **Chris:** The results are in. Remember, if you don't receive a gilded Chris ward, you'll need to get into the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the gilded Chris' go to... Cloud, Sonic, Zelda, Luigi, Rosalina, Ike and the last gilded Chris award goes to... Dark Pit

 **Bowser Jr:** Wait what?!

 **Chris:** Bowser Jr. It's time to leave.

 **Bowser Jr:** But I don't understand. Dark Pit cost us the challenge.

 **Sonic:** No, you did Bowser Jr.

 **Dark Pit:** Zelda and I saw you help eliminate four of our team mates and push me into the open.

 **Cloud:** You're just another traitor.

 _Bowser Jr looks sad and is escorted into the Lameousine and it drives off._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go get some shut eye. I'll be seeing you all son.

 _The Mushrooms leave and we see them get to the trailers where Zelda se Lucina waiting for Luigi._

 **Zelda:** Bye Luigi. See you tomorrow.

 **Luigi:** Huh?

 _Zelda goes into the trailer and Luigi sees Lucina who heard and saw it and looks angry._

 **Luigi:** Hey Lucina. Everything okay?

 _Lucina storms into the trailer and slams the door._

 **Sonic:** What's up with Lucina?

 **Luigi:** I honestly don't know. Hey Rosalina, can you talk to Lucina for me and ask her what's wrong. I feel like she won't talk to me.

 **Rosalina:** Okay, I'll try whenever I can.

 **Luigi:** Thanks.

 _They all go into their trailers._

 **Chris:** Oooooh, there seems to be a bit of a lovers' quarrel. I like it. But, will Luigi and Lucina's love last the mind games of Zelda? What genre will we tackle in the next challenge? And how good will I look presenting it? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	6. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The campers faced off in a zombie themed challenge where one team had to survive the night from a zombie attack, while the other team had to be the zombies and capture the survivalists. After winning the cooking challenge, the Bullet Bills took on the challenge as the zombies. And after some backstabbing from both Bowser Jr and Zelda, which cost the Mushrooms the challenge and gave the Bills the win. And in the end, Bowser Jr's antics got the better of him and was voted off. And it seems Zelda's evil ways didn't stop there. As she is currently doing her best to but a wrench between both Luigi and Lucina. But will her evil plans work? Will the Bullet Bills continue their winning streak? Or can the Super Mushrooms finally work as a team and win today's challenge? Find out here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see both of the teams looking very tired and very hungry while outside the trailers._

 **Ike:** Ugh. My stomach feels like it's about to disappear.

 **Sonic:** Mine is eating itself.

 **Rosalina:** I can't really focus on hunger when I'm so tired.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** For the past few days, Chris and his crew have been keeping us up with their constant partying. I know it was Chris' birthday. But three straight days of partying. None of us could get any shut eye. And Chef never actually fed us.

 **Fox:** The fact that Chris hasn't had Chef come back to the cafeteria to feed us, means that something big is gonna happen. I'm just too tired to think about what it is.

 **Zelda:** I may be tired and starving. But that won't stop me from breaking up Luigi and Lucina. The split seems to be working, but I need more time before I completely break them apart.

 **Ganondorf:** I hate Chris. If I don't have any food or sleep after today, I will personally have words with Chris. Painful words.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Anybody got anything to drink to try and keep me awake or going insane.

 **Ryu:** I wish. But we weren't able to find anything for the past three day. So I don't think searching anymore will help.

 **Shulk:** It'll be alright guys. Chris won't forget about us right.

 **Lucina:** _*Angry*_ You're kidding right Shulk. You're not that stupid.

 **Fox:** Whoa, calm down Lucina.

 **Marth:** What's gotten into you?

 **Samus:** You've been off for the past few days ever since the zombie challenge. Is everything okay?

 **Lucina:** *Sighs* I'm sorry guys. And I'm sorry to you Shulk. I think I'm going crazy because of the lack of food and sleep.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** I am annoyed because of the lack of food and sleep. But I'm more annoyed at Luigi and whatever he's doing with Zelda. And I feel like he won't tell me, which means I can't trust my own boyfriend.

 **Rosalina:** I did try to talk to Lucina. But she kept on denying anything I was asking and saying that she's fine. Maybe I need to just let her breath and figure it all by herself.

 **Luigi:** I really want to talk to Lucina. But I feel like the lack of sleep and food has made her even angrier. So I'm gonna wait until the right time to ask her what's wrong. Because I really miss being with her. Being on different teams is really hard.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The teams seem to be falling asleep when Chris walks in holding a surfboard and blows an air horn and wakes everyone up._

 **Chris:** Rise and shine dudes and dudettes. Because it's time for your next gnarly challenge.

 **Captain Falcon:** Come on Chris really?

 **Chris:** What? You all looked super tired, so I figured you needed a wakeup call.

 **Zelda:** We've had three nights of no sleep because of your constant partying.

 **Chris:** What can I say, I'm a party animal. And you guys will need to be as well. As your next challenge, will be a totally rad beach movie challenge.

 **Sonic:** 'Totally rad'? We're not in the fifties dude.

 **Dark Pit:** Says the guys who literally just said dude.

 **Chris:** If I may be allowed to continue. This challenge will be contested into three parts. The team to win two out of the three parts of the challenge, win both immunity from voting off their teammate and will be allowed to stay in a five start hotel for the night and be served the most delicious foods and beverages they can imagine.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** I'm starting to think that Chris kept us up on purpose.

 **Samus:** Is Chris doing this because he feels bad? Or did he keep us away from food and sleep on purpose?

 **Fox:** I called it. I knew he was partying on purpose. Or am I just taking this way to seriously?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright contestants. Who's really to hang ten and win that amazing prize.

 _They all cheer._

 **Chris:** Then following me to part one of your challenge.

 _They all start following Chris as Rosalina walks towards Shulk, Fox and Samus as Luigi walks up to Lucina._

 **Luigi:** Hey. I just wanted to say good luck in today's challenge.

 _Lucina looks at Luigi and walks off ahead of him. Rosalina reaches to Shulk._

 **Rosalina:** Is she still mad at him?

 **Shulk:** Looks like it.

 **Fox:** Why is she mad at him anyway?

 **Rosalina:** I'm not sure. I trued talking to her because Luigi asked me to. But she just kept on denying everything and ignoring me.

 **Samus:** Maybe it's just the lack of sleep and food.

 **Fox:** And the fact that they're on different teams.

 **Shulk:** Maybe she just needs time to think and breath. Let her figure out what she wants to do.

 _They all go into a studio where the lights are on and we can see a surfboarding machine above a pool of water._

 **Chris:** Teams. The first part of the challenge is something that we've brought back from last season. The surfboarding contest. Each member of both teams will need to stay on the surfboard for as long as they can, until they're knocked into the water below. The camper who stays on the longest will win a prize that will help their team in part two. Mushrooms, since you lost the last challenge, you're up first.

 **Ike:** Is anyone here good at surfing?

 **Cloud:** I'll go. I'm not the best, but I did get a good time in this challenge last season. So I guess I'll go first.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I went first just so that I can get this over and done with. And that way I can show why I'm important to the team.

 **Sonic:** I don't think I can do this challenge man. If we're going to be near water a lot, then I want no part of it.

 **Zelda:** I noticed Sonic looking really nervous because of the water. It looks like he'll be the next one to go. I'll wait and see what happens before I get involved.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright Cloud. Are you ready?

 **Cloud:** As ready as I'll ever be.

 **Chris:** Then let's go dudes.

 _The machine starts and Chris starts firing stuff out of a launcher. He hits Cloud and Cloud falls into the water._

 **Chris:** And Cloud was able to stay on for a 32 seconds. pretty good time.

 _Cloud gets out of the water shivering._

 **Dark Pit:** You alright Cloud?

 **Cloud:** _*Cold*_ N-n-no. T-t-that water is f-f-f-freezing.

 _The two teams start to look worried._

 **Chris:** Bills, you're up.

 **Fox:** I'll go. I got pretty far last time.

 _Fox gets on the machine and it starts. Fox stays on until Chris hits him in the head with a can full of soda._

 **Chris:** And Fox stays on for 29 seconds. Not enough to beat Cloud.

 _Fix gets out of the water shivering and holding his head._

 **Samus:** _*Worried*_ Fox. Are you okay baby?

 **Fox:** I'm fine. But that said can hurt a lot.

 **Chris:** Then maybe you should of dodged.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** I'm sorry Ganon. But if anyone is gonna kill Chris, it's gonna be me.

 **Samus:** Fox looking angry is super scary. And kinda hot.

 **Ganondorf:** From looking at Fox, he looks like he's ready to kill Chris. So Chris better watch what he hits me with if he knows what's good for him.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright next contestant.

 _We see the members of each team take turns on the machine until we're down to just one contestant left for each team._

 **Chris:** And we're down to just one left for each team. Right now Dark Pit has the best time at 47 seconds. Sonic, it's your turn.

 _Sonic doesn't move._

 **Zelda:** What are you waiting Sonic?

 **Rosalina:** Is everything okay?

 **Sonic:** I... I can't do it.

 **Dark Pit:** And why not?

 **Sonic:** Because I can't swim. I'm not risking my life. It's not worth it.

 **Ike:** But we're here to help you if you need it. You're not gonna help us win.

 **Sonic:** Nope. You guys ain't worth it.

 _They all look at him in anger._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I seriously hope he didn't mean that.

 **Dark Pit:** Sonic better watch what he says.

 **Rosalina:** Sonic needs to be careful with his words. It's gonna get him into trouble. Our team is having enough trouble as it is.

 **Sonic:** I'm not worried about any of them. I'm the best person on the team. So they can't vote me off.

 **Zelda:** It looks like I may not to get involved with getting Sonic voted off. It's nice when they just ruin their own chances of winning.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** If that's the case, the Captain Falcon, it's your turn. Remember, you need to beat 47 seconds.

 **Marth:** You can do it Falcon.

 **Ryu:** We're counting on you to not fail.

 **Captain Falcon:** No pressure then.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Last time Falcon got onto a surfboard, he got too cocky and didn't last for longer than five seconds.

 **Samus:** I hope Falcon doesn't get over confident this time.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Falcon, are you ready?

 **Captain Falcon:** _*Takes a deep breath in and out*_ Ready.

 _The machine starts and Falcon stays on and dodges everything Chris shoots at him._

 **Chris:** Alright, we can stop the machine. Falcon lasted longer than 47 seconds and therefore wins the first part of the challenge.

 _The Bills cheer._

 **Chris:** Now everyone go to the studio next door for your next challenge.

 _They all start walking over as the Mushrooms still looking at Sonic in anger._

 **Chris:** Will the teams be able to handle the next two parts of the challenge? Can the Mushrooms find a way to win this challenge? Or will the Bills win their third challenge in a row? Find out after the break, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action, as we're about to start the second part of the challenge. A sand castle building contest.

 **Ganondorf:** Sand castles? We're not five you know.

 **Chris:** We it's not really a sand castle. More like a sand sculpture building contest. Both teams will be given fifteen minutes to make a sand sculpture of yours truly. And as the judge, I will decide which one is the best. Bills, since you won the last challenge you will be given a prize to help you with this challenge.

 _Chef gives each of the Bills team members a tool._

 **Fox:** Uh, what are these?

 **Samus:** Are these tools or something?

 **Chris:** Right on the mark there Samus. These are special tools that will help you sculpt your sculpture of me. Mushrooms, all you can use are your hands and buckets for the water. And your time starts, now.

 _The teams start gathering sand and water and start to make their sculptures. We see the Mushrooms struggle._

 **Zelda:** Sonic. Can you be the one to gather the water since you're the fastest?

 **Sonic:** Uh, no.

 **Zelda:** _*Annoyed*_ What do you mean no?

 **Sonic:** I'm not risking my life. What if I fall in and drown?

 **Dark Pit:** _*Quietly*_ It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

 **Sonic:** _*Angry*_ What was that?

 **Dark Pit:** None of your business.

 **Zelda:** Okay, break it up you guys. I've got an idea on how to win this part of the challenge. But I need your guys' help. Can I trust you all to help me?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** I don't like Zelda. But I guess we have no choice.

 **Luigi:** I guess I need to trust Zelda for now. But I'm still keeping a close eye on her.

 **Rosalina:** Wow. Maybe Zelda is improving and becoming a better person.

 **Zelda:** I'm only doing this so that my team trusts me until we merge. Then I can start getting rid of them all one by one and getting close to winning the money.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Alright Zelda. We trust you.

 **Zelda:** Then follow my lead. Cloud, you and Dark Pit get the water. Rosalina, I'll need you to help me with the base. Luigi and Ike, you help with holding it up while Rosalina and I make the sculpture.

 **Sonic:** And what about me?

 **Zelda:** If you wanna help, you can help Luigi and Ike with keeping the statue in place.

 _Time flies by and Chris looks at the time._

 **Chris:** Okay teams, your time is up. Bills, let's see yours first.

 _The Bills reveal their sculpture and it shows a normal looking Chris._

 **Chris:** Nice. Looks good. Now it's time for the Mushrooms.

 _The Mushrooms reveal their sculpture of Chris looking like a god with big muscles._

 **Chris:** It's... it's so beautiful. The beautiful face. The amazing body. And the fact that I am looking down on all of you. We have a winner. The Super Mushrooms!

 _The Mushrooms cheer and are thanking Zelda. Lucina looks at Luigi in annoyance and Luigi stops cheering._

 **Chris:** Now it's time for the final part of the challenge. The dance off.

 _It turns into dusk as the teams are standing in two different squares._

 **Chris:** For this final part of the challenge, both teams will need to shake their butts off and dace as if your life depends on it. If you stop dancing or exit your squared area, you are out. The last person dancing will win both the challenge and the prize for their team. Now, let's shake it teams.

 _Chris put some beach movie music on and everyone starts dancing._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** This has to be...

 **Dark Pit:** The most...

 **Zelda:** Humiliating thing...

 **Shulk:** That Chris...

 **Ike:** Had ever...

 **Cloud:** Made me do.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _After five minutes Sonic Stops dancing and walks to the outside of the square._

 **Luigi:** Sonic, what the heck man?

 **Sonic:** I'm not looking like an idiot on camera. I'm out man.

 **Chris:** Oh, I almost forgot. Since the Mushrooms won the last challenge, you get this.

 _Chris reveals a large bamboo stick._

 **Chris:** You will be given this bamboo stick to throw at anyone of the opposing team. But, you can only use it once. And you have to choose just one person who you think should use it

 **Rosalina:** I think it should be Zelda.

 **Dark Pit:** Why Zelda?

 **Rosalina:** She did win the last challenge. So why not?

 **Cloud:** I've got no arguments.

 **Chris:** Alright. Here you go Zelda. Use it wisely.

 _Chris throws the stick to Zelda. An hour has passed and both teams have two dancers left. Fox and Shulk for the Bills, and Luigi and Ike for the Mushrooms. Both Shulk and Ike collapse onto the floor._

 **Chris:** And we are down to the final two dancers, Luigi vs Fox. Who will win the challenge for their team.

 _The other members of the teams are watching as Lucina is looking at Luigi and is starting to smile. Zelda sees this and gives an evil grin before going over to Lucina._

 **Zelda:** Hey Lucina, can you hold this for me? I need to use the bathroom.

 **Lucina:** Uh sure.

 _Zelda gives Lucina the stick. Zelda then push Lucina and Lucina lets go of the stick. It goes underneath Luigi's feet and trips him up._

 **Luigi:** Ow!

 _The Mushrooms gasp and look at Lucina in anger._

 **Chris:** And the Bullet Bills are the winners.

 _The Bills cheer and Fox collapses in tiredness._

 **Dark Pit:** Wait what?

 **Ike:** Bu she tripped us Luigi. Isn't that against the rules.

 **Chris:** I never you couldn't trip up your opponents. So no, it's not against the rules. Which mean The Bills get to stay at the five star hotel and eat all the delicious food they want.

 **Ganondorf:** Awesome. I can finally get some sleep.

 **Samus:** And we can finally eat.

 **Marth:** I hear that.

 **Chris:** As for the Mushrooms. You will once again need to decide on who you want to send home. I'll see you guys at the ceremony in an hour.

 **Sonic:** Wow, we couldn't even win at dancing. What bunch of losers?.

 _Sonic walks away with his teammates looking at him in anger._

 **Dark Pit:** I think I know who I want to vote off tonight.

 **Luigi:** I hate to agree. But so do I.

 _Zelda then comes back._

 **Zelda:** Hey guys, what did I miss? Did we win the challenge?

 **Cloud:** No. Lucina used your stick to trip Luigi up and help her team win.

 **Zelda:** What? That's awful. Are you okay Luigi?

 **Luigi:** I'm okay. Just a little angry.

 **Rosalina:** I'm curious though. How did Lucina manage to get your stick Zelda?

 **Zelda:** I'm not sure. I left it outside when went to the bathroom and then it was gone. I guess she saw me leave it and stole it.

 _Both Rosalina and Dark Pit look at Zelda with suspicion._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Something doesn't feel right when Zelda said that. I just need to figure out what is wrong.

 **Dark Pit:** Zelda is definitely up to something. I'm not sure what it is yet. But I'll figure it out soon enough.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Lucina then walks over to the Mushrooms and everyone except Luigi walks off._

 **Lucina:** Hey Luigi. I'm sorry I tripped you up and made you lose the challenge. It was an accident I swear.

 **Luigi:** Look Lucina. Right now, I don't want to hear any excuses from you or anyone. I don't know why you would do that to me. I thought you loved me.

 **Lucina:** But I do love you.

 **Luigi:** I don't want to talk to you right now. Right now, it's best to just leave me alone. Go and enjoy your five star hotel.

 _Luigi walks off and Lucina stands there starting to cry._

 **Samus:** Hey, it's gonna be okay Lucina. He's probably just tired. I'm sure he'll be fine once he gets some sleep. Okay?

 **Lucina:** _*With tears in her eyes*_ Okay.

 _The Bills walk off._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** _*Crying*_ I can't believe what I've done. I've just ruined the best relationship I could be in with the best guy I could ever ask to be with. What have I done?

 **Luigi:** _*Crying*_ I don't want to lose Lucina. But it feels like we're falling apart. Why is this happening?

 **Zelda:** _*Laughs*_ This is so much fun to watch.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The voting ceremony stats as the Mushrooms cast their votes._

 **Chris:** The results are in. Remember, if you don't get a gilded Chris awards, you have to get into the Lameousine and leave this competition. Forever. And the gilded Chris' go to... Luigi, Dark Pit, Ike, Rosalina, Cloud, and the final award goes to... Zelda.

 **Sonic:** WHAT?!

 **Chris:** Sonic, your time has come.

 **Sonic:** But I don't understand. I'm fastest person here.

 **Ike:** But you're also the laziest.

 **Dark Pit:** It's nothing personal Sonic. We just want teammates that are willing to risk anything to win.

 **Sonic:** Pffft. Whatever. You guys suck at winning anyway.

 _Sonic gets into the Lameousine and it drives off._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go get some shut eye. I think you all need it.

 _They all get to the trailers. But Rosalina is pulled behind the girls trailer by Shulk._

 **Rosalina:** Shulk?

 **Shulk:** Yeah it's me. Sorry about this. But I wanted to see you before I left to go to the hotel. I miss you.

 **Rosalina:** Aww babe. I miss you too. I hate not being on the same team.

 **Shulk:** Me too. But I know we can be string. Because you're amazing.

 **Rosalina:** I know you are.

 _They start kissing._

 **Chris:** Oooooh, a secret get together. Very saucy. But, can they keep this a secret? Can Luigi and Lucina's relationship stay strong? And what will the Mushrooms do now that they have lost three challenges in a row. Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	7. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The two teams faced each other in a gnarly beach movie challenge. They to first ride the waves on a mechanical surfboard that was easily won by Captain Falcon for the Bullet Bills. Part two was to make a sand statue of the most amazing thing in the world, me. And even though the Bills' statue was good, the Mushrooms created the greatest sand statue of all time. Therefore it came down to a dance off between the two teams to see who would be the last contestant standing. It came down to Luigi vs Fox, when Lucina used Zelda's stick from winning the sand statue contest, to trip up Luigi and win her team the Challenge. And in the end, the Mushrooms voted off Sonic for being lazy and a coward. And it seems Luigi and Lucina's relationship is starting to crumble, all thanks to Zelda. But, will her plan to break them up work? Can the Mushrooms finally catch a break and win a challenge? Or will the Bills continue on their hot winning streak? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see the Bills in the Cafeteria all talking and laughing._

 **Shulk:** Man, can you believe it. Three challenges in a row.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah. It's starting to get to easy.

 **Ryu:** Don't get to cocky. They may take us by surprise.

 **Samus:** Geez lighten up Ryu.

 **Fox:** Yeah, try and relax every once in a while and stop being so serious.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ryu:** I know how to lighten up. But third is still a competition. And we don't know what Chris has in store for us in the next challenge. So I need to stay sharp.

 **Ganondorf:** I can appreciate why Ryu is staying serious. He wants to win like everyone else. But even I've learnt to lay back and relax. That way, I'm not a target for if we lose.

 **Fox:** Ryu is a great guy and a great teammate. But he really need to learn to smile. I mean, what if we need to make Chris laugh for a challenge.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Marth:** Ah come on guys, let's give him a break. Instead, we should celebrate our victories.

 **Fox:** And the many more victories we're gonna have in future challenges.

 _The Bills cheer as the Mushrooms walk in looking miserable. The Bills see them and stop cheering._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** When the Mushrooms walked in, I could just feel the coldness. I hope Rosalina is doing alright.

 **Samus:** I feel really sorry for the Mushrooms. They've had so many of their teammates turn their backs on them. But, I guess that does make it easier for us. Does that make me a bad person saying that?

 **Lucina:** It kills me seeing Luigi so sad and annoyed. I only have myself to blame. Hopefully I can talk to him after whichever team returns from the voting ceremony.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Lucina tries to wave at Luigi, but he ignores her._

 **Dark Pit:** God this sucks.

 **Ike:** You can say that again.

 **Dark Pit:** I can say it three time. Once for each challenge we lost because of bad teammates.

 **Luigi:** I assume you're talking about the ones we voted off.

 **Dark Pit:** Of course I am.

 **Rosalina:** But we shouldn't lose hope. We can still win the next challenge.

 **Cloud:** We appreciate the enthusiasm Rosalina. But let's face it, we can trust each other anymore. Not after what's happened the past few challenges.

 **Rosalina:** Come on guys, please.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I hate to say this, but I need to help out Rosalina. Otherwise, we're gonna lose again and it'll be even harder to stay in this competition. So I think it's time to start trying.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Rosalina is right guys.

 **Dark Pit:** What did you say?

 **Zelda:** That I agree with Rosalina. If we start giving up now, we're become a smaller team. And it'll be harder for us to win this competition. So we need to out our heads together and focus on winning the next challenge.

 **Dark Pit:** I never thought I'd see the day where Zelda would be giving a inspirational monologue.

 **Zelda:** Well don't get used to it. So, you all with me.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I don't rust Zelda, but she's right. I need to stay in this competition. And losing with my team won't help. So I'm in.

 **Luigi:** I don't think Zelda wanted to win so badly. Either she's got an ulterior motive, or she's turned over a new leaf.

 **Dark Pit:** I'll give it to Zelda, she has a way with words.

 **Rosalina:** I really appreciate Zelda helping me out. But I'm still gonna keep a close eye on her. I smell something fishy.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Ike:** I'm with you Zelda.

 **Dark Pit:** And so are the rest of us.

 **Zelda:** Really?

 **Cloud:** Well we don't really have much of a choice, so why not.

 _The Mushrooms cheer around her as Chris walks in._

 **Chris:** Good morning teams. I can see you're all in a good mood. You've all been doing well in these challenge. But I still think there could be Mush-room for improvement.

 _There is a rim shot and a studio laughing._

 **Ike:** Uh, am I going crazy?

 **Shulk:** I didn't think the joke was that funny.

 **Samus:** Where's that laughter coming from?

 _Chris then stops the laughter._

 **Chris:** That is what is known in the TV industry as 'Canned Laughter'. It's a recording of an audience laughing that a lot of TV shows use to tell the audience at home when something is funny.

 **Ganondorf:** I 'm guessing you've had to use that a lot for your shows.

 _Both the teams laugh._

 **Chris:** _*Angry*_ QUIET!

 _They all go silent._

 **Chris:** Now what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted, your next challenge will be a to create a scene in a sitcom. The team that can make both Chef and I laugh the hardest will win invincibility and will have an all expense paid trip to the spa again.

 _Both teams cheer in excitement._

 **Chris:** Now then, I want you to all follow me. I'm gonna show you where your sets are.

 _Both teams start to follow Chris._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I've watched a lot of sitcoms, so I know how they work and how they right jokes. Maybe our team will finally win this time.

 **Shulk:** Doing a sitcom will be great. Now it's just a question of getting Ryu to be funny.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris leads the teams to two different scene sets that are blank and have nothing on them_

 **Samus:** Is this some kind of mistake?

 **Fox:** Yeah. Where are the props and stuff?

 **Chris:** Over there.

 _Chris points to a big pile of junk._

 **Chris:** For this challenge, your teams will need to create the set, write a script and act out your scenes. You will be given two hours to do all of those things, so I suggest to do things fast. And your time starts... Now!

 _Both teams run over to the pile of junk and start to look through it._

 **Cloud:** Hey look, I found a sofa.

 **Ike:** I found a comfy chair.

 **Luigi:** I found an old TV

 **Rosalina:** Maybe we can make a living room.

 **Zelda:** Great idea. Let's get to work people, the director has spoken.

 **Dark Pit:** And why are you the director?

 **Zelda:** Oh not me. I mean Rosalina.

 **Rosalina:** Me?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Why would Zelda make me the director? She loves being in charge. There's definitely something odd going on.

 **Zelda:** Hey let's face it, my team is on a losing streak and if we lose again, I don't wanna get voted off for making us lose again. So I might as well get rid of one half of a couple. The way I see it, if my team wins, I win. But if my loses, Rosalina will get voted and I still win. So right now, I can't lose.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Are you okay with being the director Rosalina?

 **Rosalina:** Well I've never done t before, but why not. It may be fun.

 **Ike:** Alright. So what out or orders?

 **Rosalina:** Hmm, well who here has watched the most sitcoms?

 **Luigi:** I guess I have. I've pretty much seen them all.

 **Rosalina:** Will you be able to wrote a script for us?

 **Luigi:** Can do.

 **Rosalina:** Now Zelda, how good are you at painting?

 **Zelda:** Well I do it as a hobby back at home.

 **Rosalina:** Great. The can you do the background for us.

 **Zelda:** Sure thing.

 **Cloud:** What about us?

 **Rosalina:** I need you guys to use your strength to carry the props onto the set and place them where I ask you to. Is that okay?

 **Ike:** Sure thing Rosalina.

 **Rosalina:** Then let's get to work crew.

 _The Mushrooms start getting to work as the Bills are still searching the junk pile._

 **Samus:** Anyone see anything that catches their eye?

 **Captain Falcon:** Not yet. It's just a bunch of junk.

 **Ganondorf:** Hey. I think I found something.

 _They go to Ganondorf to see that he has picked up a sign that says 'Coffee Shop' on it._

 **Fox:** Hey. Maybe we can do a Friends thing and do a scene in a Coffee shop.

 **Marth:** Great idea. I guess you can be the director Fox.

 **Fox:** You sure?

 **Shulk:** You did come up with the idea.

 **Samus:** Plus you've told me about all the sitcoms you've watched.

 **Fox:** Well, if you guys are okay with it. Then I want Ganon, Ryu and Falcon to carry the stuff. Shulk, you and Lucina you can write the script. And Samus and Marth can do the stage design. Let's get moving guys.

 _The Bills start working._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Is it me? Or does Fox keep getting hotter.

 **Shulk:** I'm surprised Fox chose me to write the script. I don't know much about sitcoms. But I'll at least try.

 **Lucina:** I love sitcoms. I can't wait to write the script.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** It looks like both teams are starting to work on their sets. But, who will be the funniest team? Will they be able to handle the pressure? And can they be as funny as me? Find out in a moment, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. We're an hour into the sitcom challenge as the teams are still setting up their sets. let's see how far both teams are.

 _We see the Bills still working on their set._

 **Captain Falcon:** Are you sure you want the couch here Fox. It might be in the way of the other tables.

 **Fox:** Yeah I'm sure. We're gonna be around the couch a lot, so we might as well make it the focus.

 **Samus:** Hey guys, how's the script going?

 **Shulk:** I think it's going well.

 **Lucina:** Wanna read it?

 **Samus:** Sure.

 _Samus reads the script and starts laughing._

 **Samus:** This is really good. The jokes work so well.

 **Shulk:** Well it was Lucina who wrote all the jokes.

 **Lucina:** We should show it to Fox.

 **Fox:** Hey guys. Show me what?

 **Shulk:** We've just finished the script.

 **Fox:** Really? Awesome. Let me have a look.

 _Fox reads it and laughs._

 **Fox:** Guys, this is hilarious. I guess it's time to start acting. Have you finished the background yet babe?

 **Samus:** Yep, all done.

 **Ryu:** We've just finished the set as well.

 **Fox:** Okay guys, let's get to acting.

 _We then go to the Mushrooms finishing up as their set._

 **Dark Pit:** How does this look Rosalina?

 **Rosalina:** Perfect. Everything is in place.

 **Cloud:** But won't the TV block us on the couch.

 **Rosalina:** Nope. We're all pretty tall, so it should be fine. Have you finished the script yet Luigi.

 **Luigi:** I think so. You should have a look at it before we start acting.

 _Rosalina takes the script and reads through it and laughs._

 **Rosalina:** This script is hilarious. Okay guys, let's start acting. Hey where's Zelda?

 _Rosalina spots Zelda going over to Lucina and follows her._

 **Rosalina:** I'll be back. You guys start learning your lines.

 _Zelda is at the Bill's stage where she sees Lucina sitting down reading her script looking sad._

 **Zelda:** Hey Lucina, are you alright? I saw how sad you looked and I thought I'd come over to see how you were.

 **Lucina:** I'm okay. I'm just sad because both Luigi and I love sitcoms and doing this challenge just makes me miss him even more.

 **Zelda:** Aww I'm sorry to hear that Lucina. I guess I shouldn't tell you what Luigi said then.

L **ucina:** Why? What did he say?

 **Zelda:** It's nothing really. Just that he doesn't think you could right a sentence with making a mistake.

 **Lucina:** _*Angry*_ Excuse me.

 **Rosalina:** Hey Zelda.

 **Zelda:** Oh hey Rosalina.

 **Rosalina:** We're about to start rehearsing. Go and get a script from Luigi and start learning your lines if you please.

 **Zelda:** Sure thing.

 _Zelda walks away with an evil grin on her face._

 **Rosalina:** So you're just gonna believe her like that?

 **Lucina:** What do you mean?

 **Rosalina:** I heard what she said and I can tell you truthfully that it's not true.

 **Lucina:** Really?

 **Rosalina:** Luigi would never say anything like that. He love you too much. So are you gonna believe the girl who betrayed both you and I sat season. Or me, your best friend.

 **Lucina:** *Sighs* Okay, I believe you Rosalina.

 **Rosalina:** Thank you. And maybe try to talk to Luigi after this challenge is done. You guys really need to.

 **Lucina:** You you're right. Thanks.

 **Rosalina:** No problem at all.

 _Rosalina walk away as Lucina looks at her and then at Luigi with a small smile_

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Rosalina is the person that I trust the most to tell me the truth. So I will always believe her. But I still don't know why Zelda would lie to me.

 **Rosalina:** I knew Zelda was up to something. But I'm not sure what her end goal is. I better make sure she doesn't leave my sight.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Okay teams. You have 15 minutes left to get your scenes ready to be acted for Chef and I. So make sure they're good and make sure they're funny.

 _We see the Bills getting frustrated at Ryu._

 **Marth:** _*Annoyed*_ *Sighs* How many times do I need to say it? You need to say it like a punch line.

 **Ryu:** I'm trying my best. I've never watched a sitcom.

 **Ganondorf:** Clearly.

 **Samus:** Like that. You need to say your lines Ganondorf just did.

 **Ryu:** Okay. I understand. Let me learn the lines and when it comes to the performance, I'll be able to do it properly.

 **Captain Falcon:** You better.

 **Fox:** Hey, no attitude Falcon. I don't want anyone fighting. Let's keep going guys, we've not got long left.

 _Time flies by and Chris and Chef arrive and sit on director like chairs._

 **Chris:** Okay teams, your time is up. Get ready to perform. Mushrooms, you're up first. And... action!

 _A curtain opens up to see Luigi sitting in the chair, Ike and Cloud on the sofa all watching TV as Dark Pit walk onto the stage._

 **Dark Pit:** Hey, has anyone seen my pen?

 **Ike:** Have you tried up your butt?

 _Chris and Chef chuckle._

 **Dark Pit:** Haha, very funny. Look I'm serious, I need it to finish my drawing so I can upload to the internet.

 **Cloud:** I wouldn't recommend doing that.

 **Dark Pit:** And why not?

 **Ike:** Cause then you'll have millions of people laughing at your work instead just us three.

 _Both Chris and Chef chuckle again but nothing else. Zelda sees that Chris and Chef aren't laughing hard._

 **Zelda:** I don't understand. Those jokes were hilarious, why aren't they laughing.

 **Rosalina:** I'm not sure. Let's just keep watching.

 **Chris:** Okay guys. I know you haven't finished, but I'm gonna hit the pause button so that we can watch the Bills. And... action!

 _The Bills' curtain opens to see Shulk, Samus and Ganondorf on the couch, Captain Falcon on one chair and Ryu on the other._

 **Shulk:** It's weird isn't?

 **Ganondorf:** What is?

 **Samus:** That he can't pick up chicks.

 _Chris and Chef chuckle._

 **Shulk:** No. I totally can though. I mean how we've from 2018 to 2019 and all we did was cut a piece off the number either.

 **Ryu:** _*Serious*_ Yes. It's like it had its leg cut off.

 _Both teams, Chris and Chef look confused._

 **Chef:** Was that supposed to be funny, or scary?

 **Chris:** I'm not too sure.

 **Rosalina:** Wait, I've got it.

 **Zelda:** Got what?

 **Rosalina:** Think about it. We've seen Chris laugh super hard all the time when we do challenges. Why do you think that is?

 **Zelda:** Because he loves watching us suffer.

 **Rosalina:** Exactly. He loves seeing other in pain.

 **Zelda:** Oooooh.

 _Rosalina sneaks onto the stage._

 **Rosalina:** Hey guys.

 **Luigi:** What's up Rosalina:

 **Rosalina:** I know how we can make them laugh and win the challenge.

 **Cloud:** How? None of the jokes are working.

 **Rosalina:** You need to just listen to me and trust me. Okay?

 _They nod as she tells them what to do and she quickly runs off stage._

 **Chris:** Okay, to stop this awkwardness, I'm gonna turn back on the Mushroom channel. And.. action!

 **Ike:** Alright fine. I'll give you your pen back.

 **Dark Pit:** Thank you.

 _Ike then 'poke' the pen into Dark Pit's eye. Both Chris and Chef look surprised._

 **Dark Pit:** Ow! What the hell?!

 **Ike:** Hey, you said you wanted it back.

 **Dark Pit:** You're right. I guess I'll have to return the favour.

 _Dark Pit grabs the lamp and hits Ike over the head with it. Chris and Chef try to hold in their laughter._

 **Dark Pit:** Aww come on Ike. Lighten up man.

 _Cloud then throws the remote at Dark Pt._

 **Cloud:** That was for the bad pun.

 _Dark Pit then grabs a big heavy book and throws it at Cloud. Chris and Chef start laughing hard. Luigi laughs and then gets hit by a pillow from Cloud. They all then keep hitting each other with props._

 **Chris:** Okay, okay stop. Before I die of laughter.

 _They all stop._

 **Chef:** I believe we have a winner.

 **Chris:** Indeed we do Chef. The Super Mushrooms finally win a challenge.

 _Rosalina and Zelda cheer while the guys all cheer weakly while lying on the floor._

 **Chris:** Bills. Looks like the streak is over. Decide on who you wanna vote off. I'll be seeing you all at the ceremony tonight.

 _Night falls and the Bill's are in the audience area and have voted on the pads._

 **Chris:** And the result are in. Remember, if you don't receive a gilded Chris award, you'll need to catch a ride in the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the gilded Chris' go to... Shulk, Lucina, Fox, Samus, Marth, Ganondorf and the final award goes to... Captain Falcon. Ryu, it's time to leave.

 **Ryu:** I am very sorry that I have let you all down.

 **Fox:** Nah. Don't worry about man.

 **Shulk:** Just make sure to loosen up a bit okay?

 **Ryu:** I will Goodbye my friends.

 _Ryu gets into the Lameousine and it drives away._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now I suggest you al go and get some shut eye.

 _The get back to the trailers where Luigi pulls Lucina behind the girls trailer._

 **Lucina:** Oh, hey.

 **Luigi:** Hey.

 _They stay in silence for a few seconds._

 **Luigi:** Look, I know we haven't see eye to eye lately. But I just to let you know that, I miss you. And being on separate teams sucks. And I hope that we can just forget about it all and go back to the way things were. So, can you forgive me

 **Lucina:** I've missed you too. I hate being on different teams. But I was hoping that our relationship would stay strong. I was losing hope when I massively messed up in the beach challenge. So I hope you can forgive me too.

 _They kiss and then hug._

 **Luigi:** I love you Lucina.

 **Lucina:** I love you too Luigi.

 _Zelda see this and goes to walk into the trailer but is stopped by Rosalina._

 **Rosalina:** What do you think you're doing?

 **Zelda:** None of your business.

 _Zelda goes to walk away, but Rosalina stops her._

 **Rosalina:** I'm warning you. If you even try to break them up again, you will pay for it.

 _Zelda says nothing and evilly smiles and walks into the trailer._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** I knew she was trying to break up Lucina and Luigi. But I'm not sure why yet. I better make sure she doesn't try anything again.

 **Zelda:** Rosalina may think she has me figured out. But what I was doing to Luigi and Lucina, is nothing compared to what I've got in store for the rest of the contestants.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Man, I am loving this drama. But, what will the Bullet Bills do now that they finally lost a challenge after winning three challenges in a row? Can the Mushrooms continue their positive momentum? And what will the next challenge have in store for them? Find put in the next episode, of Total... Smash... Action!


	8. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The two teams had to tap into their funny bone. As they both needed to create a scene that was funny enough for a TV sitcom and to make both Chef and I laugh until our stomachs hurt. But teams seemed to have been mediocre at best, but it was Super Mushrooms amazing humour of getting themselves hurt for put amusement got both Chef and I's approval and they finally won a challenge, ending the Bullet Bills' streak of three victories in a row. And in the end, it was Ryu's seriousness and lack of humour that got him voted off. It also seemed that Luigi and Lucina have made up as Rosalina seems to have caught on to Zelda's plan. But, will they be able to still get along? Can the Bills bounce back from losing their first challenge sine the fist Pirate movie challenge? And what movie genre do we have in store for out teams today? Find our right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see the Bills in front of the guys' trailer as they look a little down from losing the last challenge._

 **Shulk:** So... this is what the Mushrooms must of felt like when they lost three challenges then huh?

 **Marth:** Pretty much.

 **Captain Falcon:** We were dominating. We had to more teammates than them. And we blew it.

 **Samus:** Ah come on guys, it's not that bad.

 **Ganondorf:** Oh yeah? And how's do you figure that?

 **Samus:** Because this is the first challenge we've lost since the Pirate movie challenge and you're all acting as if we've just lost every challenge so far.

 **Fox:** Samus is right. We can't be down on ourselves because of one person.

 **Samus:** We need to stick together and show the Mushrooms why we won three challenges in a row.

 **Shulk:** You're right Samus. We should stop moaning and start focusing.

 **Marth:** We'll do whatever we can to help each other.

 **Captain Falcon:** And show the Mushrooms who's the boss.

 **Ganondorf:** I guess I'm in as well.

 **Samus:** Thanks guys. Now let's focus on winning the next challenge.

 _They cheer as Fox and Samus look at each other and smile._

 _*Confessions*_

 **Samus:** I'm so glad I have Fox. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't with him. I feel like I would of gone crazy by now.

 **Fox:** I'll admit, I was a little doubtful about winning the next challenge. But when Samus made that speech, I realised I was being a baby. I'm super lucky to have her.

 **Shulk:** I'm glad Fox and Samus have each other's back. I just wish I could have Rosalina's back. I miss her so much.

 **Ganondorf:** Samus and Fox are really string together. No wonder they made it to the last three last year. At least, that's what Dark Pit told me. I need to keep an eye on them. Because they'll probably work together to get to the final two. I need to make sure that doesn't happen.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Then, the Mushrooms walk in front of the Girls trailer, still celebrating their victory._

 **Ike:** Man, winning sure feels good.

 **Dark Pit:** I hear that.

 **Zelda:** Man, that massage place fixed so many knots in my back and shoulder that I never knew I had.

 **Luigi:** I guess they're that good at their jobs.

 **Zelda:** And so are we. I think we're all starting to work together for the first time since the Pirate challenge.

 **Cloud:** Yeah. It's like I can trust you all not to blow any of the challenges.

 **Ike:** _*Confused*_ Uhhh... thanks?

 **Rosalina:** I agree with Zelda. I think we can do anything that we set our minds too.

 **Zelda:** Thank you Rosalina.

 _They both look at each other with anger. Dark Pit sees this._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** I still don't rust Zelda. Especially what she true to do to Luigi and Lucina. But right now, our team is finally getting along. So I'll put off getting her voted off for now.

 **Zelda:** I despise Rosalina. But since out team is actually getting along finally, I'll need to put off getting her eliminated. No need to rush things.

 **Dark Pit:** Looks like Zelda and Rosalina are having a few problem and probably want to get each other voted off. I'll keep my distance until I know exactly what's going on.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I feel like we can take on any challenge that Chris throws as us.

 **Ike:** Yeah. No matter what the genre is/

 _Chris then appears behind them,_

 **Chris:** Oh really?

 _They all jump in surprise and that gets the attention of the Bills._

 **Chris:** Well I'm glad to hear that you're ready for anything. Because you're next challenge is about to start. Meet me by the stages from the last challenge in an hour. And don't be late. I'm serious.

 _Chris walks away with a smirk. The teams looks at each other in confusion._

 **Luigi:** Uhh, was he actually serious?

 **Cloud:** I'm not sure. But I feel like we should watch what we say around him.

 **Dark Pit:** No kidding.

 _Some of the Bills walk up to the Mushrooms as some the Mushrooms go into their trailers or sit outside it._

 **Fox:** Is he mad at you guys?

 **Ike:** Not really sure.

 **Samus:** It is Chris. So he's probably just kidding.

 **Rosalina:** But then again, it is Chris. He's very unpredictable.

 **Shulk:** I can agree to that.

 _Luigi and Lucina then sneak off behind the girls trailer._

 **Luigi:** Hey.

 **Lucina:** Hey.

 **Luigi:** You know we can't do this all the time.

 **Lucina:** I know. But I just miss you. And this is the best way to catch up and make sure you're okay.

 **Luigi:** Same here.

 _They kiss and then come back outside in front of the trailers._

 **Shulk:** You two seem to be getting along again.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. It was stupid to argue about stuff that shouldn't affect our relationship.

 **Luigi:** Yeah. I guess we just hated being away from each other. It's the best relationship I could ask to be in with the best girl. I don't want to ruin it.

 **Lucina:** Same here babe.

 _The kiss again._

 **Samus:** Aww, I'm glad you two decided to patch things up.

 **Fox:** I'm curious though. How did you two start arguing in the first place?

 **Lucina:** I don't really remember.

 **Luigi:** Neither do I. But I'm just happy to be with you again.

 **Lucina:** Same here.

 _Zelda looks at them with disgust._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** It doesn't matter if they're still together. I'm still gonna win this competition. Even if I have to get my own alliance member voted off in the future.

 **Ganondorf:** There's three strong couples in this competition. I need to make sure not to be left behind. Because they'll be making sure their other half doesn't get voted off. So I may need to take matters into my own hands.

 **Luigi:** Being with Lucina again is amazing. I hope we can both get to the final two together.

 **Lucina:** It's nice talking to Luigi again. I can finally be with him when we have free time. At least I hope so. I know how competitive our teams are. So I guess we need to keep sneaking off.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Time has passed and Dark Pit starts to walk away._

 **Ike:** Where are you going Dark Pit?

 **Dark Pit:** To Chris to start the next challenge.

 **Ike:** Wait what?

 **Dark Pit:** Haven't you guys seen the time. It's almost been an hour.

 **Luigi:** You serious?

 **Chris:** _*Over a tannoy*_ Teams, your hour is nearly up. I suggest you get your butts moving or you'll all have to face a punishment. You have five minutes to get here.

 _The two teams get up and start running to where Chris is. They get to the stages and see Chris waiting in a director's chair._

 **Chris:** Alright, seems like everyone is here. And with a few seconds to spare. I guess that means you're ready for the challenge then.

 **Cloud:** Of course we are.

 **Chris:** Good. Though I'm surprised no one got my little hint of what the today's challenge will be.

 **Marth:** What do you mean?

 **Chris:** When I came to the trailers to tell you about the challenge, I said that I was serious. Because I was acting serious.

 **Zelda:** Wait. So you weren't mad at us?

 **Chris:** Of course not. Though it was funny seeing all so confused. And laughing is the opposite of what I want to be doing during this challenge. Because you're gonna be tackling one of the most popular genres of TV ever. A soap opera.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yes, awesome.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** *Sighs* I really regret voting off Ryu now.

 **Shulk:** Maybe we shouldn't of voted off Ryu. We probably would have had this challenge in the bag.

 **Zelda:** Falcon was pretty please hearing about today's challenge. Time to help my team win again.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** This is how the challenge will work. Both teams will be given two sets. both the teams will have to do a scene in the place where most of the drama goes on. In a bar. Each team will be allowed to get any props they need in the junk pile over there. You will also need to choose one teammate to be the director and one teammate to be the script writer. However, they cannot be part of the act. It us to the remaining teammates to act out what the director wants. So I'm gonna give you thirty seconds to decide your director and script writer.

 **Zelda:** _*Quietly*_ Hey Falcon. I bet you knew a lot about soap opera. I think you should be the director of your team and make sure they know who's the boss.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah you're right.

 **Chris:** And your time starts... now.

 **Fox:** Anyone wanna be the script writer?

 **Shulk:** I can. I've watched quite a few soap opera before.

 **Captain Falcon:** Well I've watched pretty much all of them. So I'm the director.

 **Samus:** It's a team decision Falcon.

 **Captain Falcon:** I know. But I clearly have more knowledge. So it should be me.

 **Ganondorf:** Just let him direct before I kill him.

 **Samus:** Alright, fine.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** Where did Falcon's sudden attitude come from. He's never acted like that before.

 **Samus:** Falcon better watch himself. I don't wanna lose this challenge and get mad at him.

 **Ganondorf:** Falcon needs to watch his mot. Otherwise, I'll rip it off of his face.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** So, who'd watched the most dramas.

 **Zelda:** I have. I've watched every episode.

 **Rosalina:** You can be the director then.

 **Zelda:** Uhh, sure. Why not.

 **Luigi:** I'll be the script writer. Mario and I used to love watching soap operas, so I know how they write.

 **Ike:** Okay it's settled.

 **Cloud:** Was it always this easy?

 **Zelda:** Only when there's no one trying to make us lose.

 **Cloud:** That's true.

 **Chris:** Time is up. If you're the director and script writer for your team, raise your hand.

 _Luigi, Zelda, Captain Falcon and Shulk raise their hands._

 **Chris:** Alright. Then I suggest you get your props and start rehearsing. Because your challenge starts... no!

 _The teams start rushing and grabbing props and the script writers start writing._

 **Chris:** Who will be the most dramatic team? Will they be able to shock me? And who will win today's mystery prize? Find out after we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome to Total Smash Action. As you know, both teams need to make a dramatic scene like a soap opera. And it looks like both teams are about to practice. They have about half an hour left, let's see how they're doing.

 _We see the Mushrooms getting the props ready and reading the script that Luigi had written._

 **Cloud:** Well dang Luigi.

 **Luigi:** What's wrong? Is it bad?

 **Dark Pit:** No, it's really good. But it's super dark

 **Luigi:** To be fair, that is what soap operas are like.

 **Zelda:** Well, we're not gonna get stuff done by sitting here. Let's start rehearsing.

 **Luigi:** But what am I gonna do? I've done my job.

 **Zelda:** Hmmm.

 **Rosalina:** Hey Chris.

 **Chris:** What's up Mushrooms?

 **Rosalina:** Can Luigi be a part of the scene.

 **Chris:** Hmmm. Tell you what, as long as Luigi has no speaking lines and isn't distracting, I'll allow it. The same goes for you too Bills.

 **Zelda:** Alright, let's do this team.

 _Meanwhile the Bills however are not doing very well._

 **Captain Falcon:** No, no, no. You need to be standing towards me and Chris so that we can see your facial expressions.

 **Fox:** But how will I be able to get the message across if I'm not facing Samus as well making sure Chris can see me.

 **Captain Falcon:** No one cares about your acting ability, you haven't got any. They just need to see your emotions.

 **Fox:** Why you...

 **Samus:** Just leave it babe.

 **Captain Falcon:** To be fair, you're not any better.

 **Samus:** Excuse me!

 **Marth:** Okay, let's all calm down guys.

 **Captain Falcon:** We calm down when I say we calm down.

 **Shulk:** Hey Falcon, I've finished the script.

 **Fox:** Saved by Shulk.

 **Captain Falcon:** What is this crap. This isn't good enough to be a soap opera script.

 **Ganondorf:** Oh for crying out loud.

 **Shulk:** But it's exactly what you asked more.

 **Captain Falcon:** Look, I'll fix it later. Right now, go and stand behind the bar. We need to work on your facial expressions.

 **Shulk:** But... I'm not supposed to be in the scene.

 **Samus:** Actually, Chris said you can be in the scene as long as you don't have any lines.

 **Captain Falcon:** Exactly, now go up there and wait for my direction.

 _Zelda sees what is happening and gives an evil smirk._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Hmm, seems like my plan is working. But let's give it an extra push.

 **Ganondorf:** I swear, if Falcon speaks to me like that anymore, I'm gonna lose.

 **Samus:** Why is Falcon like this? He's never acted this way before.

 **Fox:** Something isn't right. Falcon wouldn't change his mood so suddenly. Something else is going on here.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Hey guys, I'm just going to the bathroom. Just learn your lines while I'm away.

 **Cloud:** Sure.

 _Zelda goes behind the Bills' scene set and as Ganondorf is walking past she trips him up._

 **Ganondorf:** Ow!

 **Fox:** Ganon. Are you alright?

 **Ganondorf:** Yeah, I think so.

 **Captain Falcon:** Geez, you're so bad you can't even walk properly. What an amateur.

 **Ganondorf:** _*Angry*_ That's it! I'm gonna kill him!

 _Fox, Shulk and Marth hold him back._

 _Time flies by again as Chris then uses an air horn._

 **Chris:** Alright teams, your time is up. It's time to act Bills, since you lost the last challenge, you can go first. And... action!

 _The curtain raise but for a minute they all stand there silence._

 **Chris:** Uhhh, are you guys building up to something?

 **Fox:** No. We don't know out lines

 **Chris:** And why not? Didn't Shulk write a script?

 **Shulk:** I did, but Falcon took it and said he's gonna fix it.

 **Chris:** Let me see that script.

 _Falcon gives the script to Chris who reads it._

 **Chris:** This is great material. Why wouldn't you act this?

 **Samus:** Because our director decided it wasn't good idea.

 **Chris:** Wow, you really messed up dude.

 _They look at Falcon in disappointment and Falcon looks sad, realising he made a mistake._

 **Chris:** Well, let's hope the Mushrooms have something to act. Mushrooms, get ready. And... action!

 _The curtain raises to see Dark Pit get a drink from Luigi and then goes to sit down next to Rosalina._

 **Rosalina:** I can't believe you asked me to marry you.

 **Dark Pit:** I can't believe you said.

 **Rosalina:** I love you.

 **Dark Pit:** I love you too.

 _They're about to kiss when Ike walk in and grabs Dark Pit's shoulder._

 **Ike:** We need to talk.

 **Dark Pit:** I'll be right back.

 _Dark Pit follows Ike._

 **Ike:** So where's my half of the money then?

 **Dark Pit:** Look, my guy has still yet to contact me. But once I find out the amount, I promise to let you know and how much you're getting.

 **Ike:** I hope so. Because you know how impatient I am

 _Ike walks off and Dark Pit goes back to Rosalina._

 **Rosalina:** What was that about?

 **Dark Pit:** Just stuff about his family. Now, where were we.

 _They go to kiss again but Cloud then storms in and grabs Dark Pit and stands him up._

 **Cloud:** _*Angry*_ So you're the guy my friends have been telling me about.

 **Dark Pit:** What are you talking about?

 **Cloud:** Your girl... is my wife.

 **Dark Pit:** Okay buddy, sure.

 **Cloud:** You think I'm joking? That ring on her finger... is the one I gave to her on our wedding day.

 **Dark Pit:** Is this true?

 **Rosalina:** I didn't think he'd ever find out.

 **Cloud:** Yeah. And now you're both gonna pay.

 _They start fighting until Cloud pulls out a gun and shoots Dark Pit who falls onto the floor dead. Rosalina sits next to his body and starts crying and the curtain close. Chris and the Bills start clapping and cheering as the Mushrooms take a bow._

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like the Super Mushrooms are the clear winners of today's challenge.

 _The Mushrooms cheer._

 **Chris:** And as a reward, you guys will be partying with me and the rest of the crew tonight, to celebrate Chef's birthday. Which will have the food and drink you can have.

 _The Mushrooms cheer again._

 **Chris:** Bills, you will once again have to vote someone off tonight. I'll see you at the ceremony.

 _Night falls as the Bills are once again in the stands and have casted their votes._

 **Chris:** The results are in. Remember, if you don't get a gilded Chris award, you need to get into the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the awards go to... Samus, Fox, Marth, Lucina, Shulk and the last gilded Chris goes to... Ganondorf. I can't really say I'm shocked.

 **Captain Falcon:** *Sighs* I'm really sorry guys. I blew it.

 **Shulk:** Nah. It's okay buddy.

 **Fox:** Yeah. Don't worry about. We forgive you.

 **Samus:** Bu I'm curious. Why were you acting the way you were today?

 **Captain Falcon:** Well you see...

 **Chris:** Oh and look at the time. Falcon, no more talking and start walking.

 _Captain Falcon gets into the Lameousine and it drives away._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go to your trailers and get some shut eye.

 _They reach the trailers bit Luigi pulls Lucina behind the girls trailer._

 **Lucina:** Luigi? Aren't you going to the party?

 **Luigi:** I have to. Otherwise my team may get suspicious. But I wanted to see you before I left.

 **Lucina:** Aww baby.

 _They kiss._

 **Zelda:** _*Yelling*_ Hey Luigi, you coming or what?

 **Luigi:** _*Yells*_ I'm coming.

 _The kiss one more time._

 **Luigi:** I love you.

 **Lucina:** I love you too.

 _Luigi runs out from behind the trailer and catches up to the rest of his teammates._

 **Rosalina:** There you are. Where we were you?

 **Luigi:** Oh, just went to the bathroom. I couldn't hold it much longer.

 _Lucina goes back into the trailer but Zelda sees it._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** They may think they're sneaky. But I'll catch them. And when I do, they'll both be in trouble and that way, it'll make it easier to get rid of them. Man I am so smart.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Indeed she is. But, can the Bills find a way to win the next challenge after losing two in a row? Or will the Mushrooms keep on improving their team work and do what the Bills did and win three challenges in a row? And will Chef's party be super amazing?

 **Chef:** You bet your butt it will.

 **Chris:** Find out next time. On Total... Smash... Action!


	9. Episode 8

**Episode 8**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The two teams face off against each other in another scene creating challenge. But instead of comedy, they needed to 'dramatically' change their scene. See what I did there? The two teams were given a bar scene to act in while gather props, writing the script and having one of their teammates direct the scene. And in the end, it was thanks to Luigi's script writing and the amazing acting that got the Mushrooms their second win in a row. And because of his stubbornness and rudeness towards his own teammates, Captain Falcon was voted off for being a bad director. Even though we know that is was Zelda who got the idea in his head. Will Zelda's reign of evil plans be stopped? How will the two teams fair in today's movie challenge? And can the Bills bounce back from losing two challenges in a row? Find out right here, in Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see the Super Mushrooms sitting in front of the girls trailer talking to each other. While the Bills are looking sad again._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** *Sighs* I hated voting off Falcon. He's one my good friends that I trust. I didn't think I couldn't trust him anymore after the last challenge. But now I'm bothered with why he changed his attitude.

 **Samus:** It sucks that we lost a good player like Falcon. But the bigger question is what he was going to say before Chris interrupted him.

 **Shulk:** Something is off. There's no way Falcon would of acted to way he did by himself. Someone or something must of pushed him to do. But who?

 **Ganondorf:** I honestly couldn't care less about Falcon leaving. I mean, I love having the advantage over the other team, but I still wanna win this competition. I'm just glad he isn't around to annoy me anymore.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Can you guys believe it?

 **Luigi:** I feel like I'm dreaming right now.

 **Ike:** You're fully awake my friend. Two victories in a row.

 **Zelda:** And many more to come.

 **Rosalina:** We've really come together as a team.

 **Cloud:** Especially after all the traitors that screwed us over.

 **Zelda:** Well their luckily gone now. And we can focus on winning more challenges.

 **Ike:** I hear that.

 **Dark Pit:** But let's not get cocky.

 **Zelda:** Oh lighten up Dark Pit. Aren't you happy that we won the last two challenges.

 **Dark Pit:** Of course I am. But it doesn't mean we can just sit back and relax. We need to stay focused. Who knows what Chris will throw at us next.

 **Cloud:** Although I do agree with you Dark Pit, sometimes you need to just lay back and enjoy the moment.

 **Rosalina:** Yeah. Otherwise you can overdo it and cause yourself stress.

 **Zelda:** Exactly. So just sit back and relax a little.

 **Dark Pit:** Fine. But if we lose the next challenge, don't blame me.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Dark Pit is a really good teammate. But he really needs to find a way to smile every once n a while.

 **Zelda:** The only reason I'm keeping Dark Pit around is because I'm in an alliance with him He's a strong player. Plus, he gets on my nerves. But, I'll bide my time until I get him eliminated.

 **Cloud:** Hmm, maybe losing the next challenge won't be so bad. That way, I can blame Dark Pit and get rid of him. This will be fun

 **Dark Pit:** My team needs to realise that I'm trying to get the best out of them. But if they get too comfortable, then they'll lose focus and we'll be losing challenges again. And we can't afford that right now.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Rosalina sees Shulk looking sad so she gets his attention and nods towards behind the trailers and Shulk understands._

 **Shulk:** Hey, I'm just going to the bathroom. Be right back.

 **Fox:** No problem man.

 **Rosalina:** I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon.

 **Luigi:** Okie dokie.

 _Both Shulk and Rosalina sneak off and meet behind the guys trailer._

 **Rosalina:** You okay babe? You looked really sad when I looked at you.

 **Shulk:** I'll be fine. We may have lost two challenges in a row, but we'll bounce back somehow.

 **Rosalina:** That's the man I fell in love with.

 _They kiss. Meanwhile Luigi does the same with Lucina._

 **Luigi:** I need to use the bathroom too. Be right back.

 _Zelda watches Luigi leave in suspicion as well as Lucina when she leaves her group._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Those two, as well as Shulk and Rosalina are up to something. I'm not sure what it is, but when I find out, I will expose them and get them kicked off the show. I am so gonna win this season.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Luigi and Lucina meet behind the girls trailer._

 **Luigi:** Hey. Everything okay?

 **Lucina:** I guess. I now know how your team felt when you lost two challenges in a row.

 **Luigi:** I know. But you're strong. And I know you're gonna bounce back and be amazing.

 **Lucina:** I just wish I was as perfect as you.

 **Luigi:** But you're already perfect.

 _They kiss._

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ Attention teams. I hope you're ready for your next challenge. Because it's going be starting tonight in studio 5. Make sure to be there once it gets dark, or suffer the consequences.

 **Marth:** What do you think he meant by that?

 **Fox:** I'm not sure. But I don't wanna find out what he would have in store if we don't get there on time.

 **Samus:** Knowing Chris it's something like, one of our team members will have to help the opposite team.

 **Marth:** That sounds about right.

 _Rosalina and Shulk turn up and go back to their teams. Luigi and Lucina do the same._

 **Ike:** Did you guys hear about the challenge.

 **Luigi:** Yeah I did.

 **Rosalina:** Me too. What do you think the challenge will be?

 **Zelda:** Well it is at night. So maybe something scary like a horror film.

 **Dark Pit:** Most likely. Or a searching challenge while having no lights.

 **Luigi:** *Gulps* Oh dear.

 **Rosalina:** Don't worry Luigi, nothing bad will happen.

 **Cloud:** Knowing Chris, it could be possible.

 **Zelda:** Well whatever it is, we'll be ready for it.

 **Cloud:** Exactly. We'll win this challenge like we did the last two.

 **Samus:** Okay guys, we need to make sure to focus in today's challenge. And let's really work like a team.

 **Shulk:** Yeah, let's do it.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I'm glad I have become a sort of motivational speaker. Because I don't think we can win if we were miserable the whole time.

 **Fox:** Man I love Samus.

 **Shulk:** I can appreciate Samus doing her best to make sure our team is happy and motivated.

 **Cloud:** I hope Zelda doesn't want to win too badly. Because once that challenge starts, I'll be putting my plan into action.

 **Luigi:** Maybe Zelda really is passionate about helping our team win. Perhaps she's stopped being a villain.

 **Rosalina:** Zelda obviously wants something out of being nice to everyone. I'll to make sure she doesn't get too friendly. She's already tried to break up Luigi and Lucina, what else does she want to do.

 **Zelda:** As long as I keep being the leader of the team and motivating them to win, they'll avoid eliminating me and will be aiming to eliminate each other. It's the perfect plan.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Night falls and the two teams are inside the studio where it is dark._

 **Fox:** Hey Chris, we're all here.

 **Luigi:** Where do you think he is?

 **Lucina:** Probably trying to psyche us out by making us wait in the dark.

 _Chris then pops up on a projector screen._

 **Chris:** Well you're not wrong there Lucina.

 **Ike:** Hey, what gives man?

 **Zelda:** Where are you?

 **Ganondorf:** And why aren't you here?

 **Chris:** I am actually at the ceremony stage, because today's challenge is a Horror movie challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Yes. I love scary movies.

 **Ganondorf:** Now this could be fun.

 **Dark Pit:** Scary movies are my favourite type of movies. This challenge will be a snap.

 **Luigi:** _*Scared*_ I was hoping it wouldn't be a horror movie challenge. I don't know if I can help my team win this.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** In every good horror movie there is always a group of teenagers versus a killer. Obviously the job of the teenagers is to survive while the killer hunt them down. And this challenge will be no different. Both teams will need to find a way back to the trailers as fast as they can, before the killer gets to them. The first person to get back to the trailers, will win the challenge.

 **Rosalina:** So who's going to be the killer?

 **Chef:** The killer will be played by Chef. Who I believe is in the room with you right now.

 _The lights turn on as Chef is wearing a Jason mask and holding a knife and laughs evilly. The contestants scream in fear._

 **Chris:** And your challenge starts... now.

 _The campers run out of the studio and split up as Chef walks out and starts searching._

 **Chris:** Which of the teams will be able to survive the wrath of Chef? Who will get to the trailers first? And who will be the first person to see what surprise we have in store with them? Find out after he this, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. Before the break, the challenge for the teams ahs started. Where they need to escape Chef the killer and try to reach to the trailers. Whoever reaches the trailers first, win the challenge for their team. Let's see how they're getting on.

 _We see Samus hiding in a few bushes as Chef then walks past. Samus pops her head up enough to not get caught. She then sees Cloud approaching Chef._

 **Cloud:** Hey there Chef.

 _Chef gets ready to capture him._

 **Cloud:** Whoa, whoa take it easy. I'm here to with a proposition.

 **Chef:** And that would be?

 **Cloud:** I'll help you find my teammates as well as the other team and then get myself caught on purpose. That way, I won't look suspicious.

 **Chef:** Hmm... alright, deal.

 _They shake hands._

 **Cloud:** And just so that you trust ne, Dark Pit is hiding behind those trees, Marth is around studio 2 and Ganondorf is near the cafeteria.

 **Chef:** Thanks kid.

 _Chef and Cloud away as Samus looks at Cloud in anger._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** That damn Cloud. I knew he was gonna do something eventually. I guess he was biding his time. But I think I have a way to expose him later.

 **Cloud:** This challenge will be easy. Once Chef finds my teammate, I'll get myself caught as the last person on my team. And because Dark Pit is being negative and was the first one caught, he'll get voted off. This is gonna fun to watch.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chef makes his way over to the trees where Dark Pit is and Rosalina bumps into him and yells._

 **Rosalina:** Oh no. I'm really sorry Dark Pit.

 **Dark Pit:** _*Annoyed*_ You should be. You scared me half to death.

 **Rosalina:** I'm really, really sorry.

 **Dark Pit:** *Sighs* No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of got angry. This may be a surprise, but I'm a bit scared of the dark.

 _Rosalina see Chef pop up behind Dark Pit._

 **Rosalina:** _*Scared*_ I think there's something else you should be scared of more.

 _Dark Pit turns around and they both get caught by Chef. They are carried to the stage and they see Chris in his tuxedo on stage._

 **Chris:** Hello there contestants. I guess you're the first ones to be caught.

 **Dark Pit:** No duh.

 _They both then see the trailer next to the stage._

 **Dark Pit:** What the?!

 **Rosalina:** Why are they here?

 **Chris:** I'll be letting you and the other contestants know soon. Right now, it looks like Marth may get caught.

 _Marth is hiding around near studio two which is close to the trailers original position. Fox is also near him._

 **Marth:** You see Chef anywhere?

 **Fox:** Not yet. But I do have one question though.

 **Marth:** What's that?

 **Fox:** Why are we hiding? We already know where the trailers are?

 **Samus:** Because then we'll be in the open.

 _The both jump and yell._

 **Samus:** Shhh.

 **Marth:** Sorry.

 **Fox:** What are you doing here babe?

 **Samus:** Listen, I need to tell you both something.

 **Fox:** What's that?

 _Samus is about to tell them about Cloud but then sees Chef pop behind Marth._

 **Samus:** That he's right behind you.

 _They both look and scream in terror. Marth gets caught, but Fox and Samus nearly get away but are tripped by Cloud who runs away. They both get caught._

 **Chris:** And that's another three contestants down. Let's see if any of the others are doing better.

 _We see Ganondorf and Ike teaming up by watching each other's back while walking past the cafeteria._

 **Ganondorf:** No sign of him just yet.

 **Ike:** So what will happen if we both get to the trailers.

 **Ganondorf:** I'm not sure. Maybe we'll have an extra challenge.

 **Ike:** Like capturing Chef.

 **Ganondorf:** That would be pretty cool.

 **Ike:** The trailers whole be right ahead.

 _They both look and see that the trailers are not in their original spot._

 **Ike:** Or... at least they should be.

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ Oh I forgot to tell you. The trailers have been moved to another spot. You will need to find them before the killer finds you. Just remember what I said to you all earlier.

 **Ganondorf:** What does he mean by that?

 **Chef:** I can tell you.

 _Chef pops up behind and catches them both as they turn around._

 **Chris:** Oops, maybe I should of been quieter. _*Chuckles*_

 _We then see Zelda walking around the lot as Chef is getting closer._

 **Zelda:** Hello? Who's there?

 _Zelda keeps walking but gets slower. There's more noise._

 **Zelda:** I am warning you. Stay away.

 _The noise is louder and Zelda screams and runs away but is tripped by Cloud who hides as Chef catches Zelda._

 **Chris:** And another one bites the dust. There are just four contestants remaining. Who will get to the trailers first? If they get to trailers at all. _*Chuckles*_

 _We see Luigi and Lucina walking together._

 **Luigi:** Man this is creepy.

 **Lucina:** Not to mention hard. How will we know where the trailers are?

 **Luigi:** I'm not sure. I'm just trying to figure out what Chris meant.

 **Lucina:** Me too. I usually tune him out after he tells us about the challenge.

 **Luigi:** You're not the only one.

 _They laugh. Shulk then sees then while hiding behind studio 1. Chef then comes from behind him and taps him on the shoulder._

 **Shulk:** Hello?

 _He turns around and gets caught by Chef. Cloud then walk out from hiding and is 'caught' by Chef._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Cloud:** I hope Dark pit is ready to be voted off. It'll be a lot more peaceful without his constant whining. I think I'll go after Zelda next. Just to let everyone know that I'm the best bad guy here.

 **Shulk:** There was something odd about Cloud when he got caught. It was like he wanted to be caught. Why would he do that?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And we're down to two left. Who's gonna win the challenge. Let's watch and find out.

 _We see Luigi and Lucina go to where the trailers used to be._

 **Luigi:** Wait. I think I got it.

 **Lucina:** Got what?

 **Luigi:** I know where the trailers are.

 **Lucina:** Really, where?

 **Luigi:** Remember when we asked Chris said where he was.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. He's at the stage.

 **Luigi:** Which is where the trailers are. He gave us a hint and we never realised it.

 **Lucina:** Great work babe. You're so amazing.

 **Luigi:** I know you are. I love you.

 **Lucina:** I love you too.

 **Luigi:** Now let's get going.

 **Chef:** Good. I'll race you there.

 _The turn around to see Chef behind them. They yell and start running. Lucina gets ahead of Luigi, but Chef then gets out a paintball gun and shoots Lucina in the back of the head. She falls to the ground and Luigi stops running after he passes her._

 **Luigi:** Lucina!

 **Lucina:** Don't worry about me Luigi. Go and win. I'll be fine.

 _Luigi nods and continues to run while Chef chases him. But Luigi then gets to the stage and to the trailers._

 **Chris:** And the winner is Luigi. Which means the Super Mushrooms have won today's challenge.

 _The Mushrooms cheer._

 **Samus:** Not so fast. I've got something to share with you all.

 **Zelda:** And what's that?

 **Samus:** That Cloud cheated.

 _The all gasp. Chef and Lucina then reach the stage._

 **Samus:** Cloud made a deal with Chef to help him catch everyone by telling them where they were hiding. Especially his own teammates

 **Chris:** Chef, is this true?

 **Chef:** Yep, all true.

 _They all gasp._

 **Cloud:** _*Angry*_ What the hell man? You weren't supposed to tell everyone.

 **Chef:** Hey I didn't promise you anything. I get paid by the show, not you. So I don't really care.

 **Chris:** Well if that's the case, then I disqualify the Super Mushrooms and appoint the Bullet Bills as the winners of the challenge.

 _The Bills cheer as the Mushrooms look at Cloud in anger._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** _*Laughs*_ I'm glad I didn't make an alliance with him. What a dumb thing to do Cloud.

 **Luigi:** I knew he never changed his ways. I should of kept my eyes on him.

 **Dark Pit:** I don't care what Cloud was trying to accomplish. But he's going down.

 **Zelda:** I'll admit, it was a good plan that Cloud had. It's too bad that he's not as smart as me. I guess I'll need to delay getting rid of my teammates for little but longer.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Bills, since you won the challenge, you get a prize. In the cafeteria, there will be an all you can eat buffet in there.

 _The Bills cheer and go to the cafeteria._

 **Chris:** As for you Mushrooms. Since you're all here, I think we should to the voting ceremony.

 _The voting ceremony starts as the Mushrooms are sitting in the audience area and cast their votes. The interns for the show are pulling both the trailers to their original position._

 **Chris:** And the results are in. As you know, if you don't get a gilded Chris award, you need to hop into the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the awards go to... Luigi, Zelda, Rosalina, Ike and the last gilded Chris goes to... Dark Pit. I'm not really surprised. Time to go Cloud.

 **Cloud:** This isn't the last you've heard of me. I'll get my revenge on all of you. Especially Samus.

 _Cloud gets in to the Lameousine and it drives off._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. No go get some shut eye. You could use it.

 _The Mushrooms go back to the trailers which are now in their original place and they all go into their trailers._

 **Chris:** Wow, no drama to end this episode on. That's a first. But, will the Mushrooms be able to recover after losing another challenge because of a traitor? What genre will the next challenge be? And do I have more surprise in store for them? Find our next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	10. Episode 9

**Episode 9**

 **Writers Note: I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for more chapters, I have been busy and stressed from work, but I will now deliver by doing the rest of the season every day. Thank you all for reading.**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action, the contestants took part in a Horror Movie challenge where they had to run and hide for their lives as the psycho killer, a.k.a Chef, was trying to 'kill' them. Their goal was to get to the trailers without getting caught. But in an un-suspected twist for a horror movie, Cloud decided to think one step ahead and team up with the killer to win the challenge that little more easier. It seemed that Ganondorf and Ike were close to winning, until they found out that I moved the trailers to the ceremony stage, why? Cause I can. But in the end, it was the coward Luigi who won for the Mushrooms. Cloud also got caught by Samus and Chef sold him out. This led to Cloud being voted off by his team. And it seems Zelda has some plans for the couples of the competition. What plans does she have in store for them? What plans do I have in store for the contestants today? And who will come put on top? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see the two teams sitting around the trailers talking._

 **Luigi:** Man, am I glad to be rid of Cloud.

 **Fox:** Tell me about it.

 **Shulk:** Yeah, I feel like if he didn't get voted of before the merge, he could of easily gotten away with things again like he did on the island.

 **Rosalina:** We never would of voted him off though if Samus didn't catch him in the act.

 **Lucina:** I can agree with that.

 **Fox:** Yeah. Thanks to you babe, we got rid of one of our main worries.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, let's cheer for Samus.

 _They cheer._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** *Sighs* Although I do feel glad that Cloud has been voted off and can't hurt anyone like he did on the island I feel like maybe what I did wasn't any better. But, this is still a competition. And it's everyone for themselves. I'm sorry Fox, I love you, hut I will beat you.

 **Luigi:** Thanks to Lucina helping me in the last challenge, I'm feeling a lot more confident. But I still need to be careful. Especially of a certain person.

 **Zelda:** Man, I'm glad Cloud got caught. Not because he was cheating, but because he's the only one on my intellectual level. But with him out of the way, I can do a lot more to win this competition.

 **Lucina:** I have a really bad feeling that something bad will happen. And it'll be because of Zelda. I just hope I'm not caught in any trouble.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** He was such an idiot.

 **Dark Pit:** Who was?

 **Ganondorf:** Cloud. You can tell he's not been a villain for very long, considering he never thought that he'd ever get caught. But he didn't take in the fact that someone could have caught him.

 **Zelda:** And that Chef could of sold him out at any point he wanted. Chef had nothing to lose, so Cloud was pretty stupid.

 **Ganondorf:** But now that he's gone, we can focus on what's important.

 **Dark Pit:** And what's that?

 **Zelda:** Probably getting rid of Fox.

 **Dark Pit:** Why Fox?

 **Ganondorf:** Why do you think? He won last year, so he'll be a favourite to win again this year. So he's gonna be watching his back.

 **Zelda:** But he'll slip sooner or later, and we'll catch him in the act.

 _The contestants then hear a war horn in the distance._

 **Ike:** Did anyone else hear that?

 **Fox:** What was that?

 _The horn goes off again and it's a little bit closer._

 **Samus:** It sounds like a horn.

 **Shulk:** Yeah, but not a normal horn though, it's almost like a...

 _The noise is closer and louder._

 **Lucina:** A war horn.

 _They then hear yelling from an army that is getting closer and is ready to attack them._

 **Luigi:** That doesn't sound good.

 **Marth:** Everyone, hide.

 _Everyone hides except for Luigi who just stands there scared._

 **Lucina:** Luigi!

 **Shulk:** Move out of the way man!

 _Fox then runs out and pushes Luigi out of the way._

 **Samus:** Fox!

 _The sounds get to the trailers but then quietens down and then stops. We hear Chris laughing why riding on a loud speaker that is remote controlled._

 **Chris:** *Laughs* Man, you guys are so easy to scare. Maybe I should of kept the Horror challenge until later into the competition, but oh well.

 _The teams look at Chris in anger._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I hate him so much.

 **Ganondorf:** How dare he do that to us!

 **Fox:** I hope Chris gets hit by Karma soon.

 **Samus:** If no one else kills him, I will.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Samus:** What the hell Chris?!

 **Rosalina:** What was that for?!

 **Lucina:** You scared Luigi half to death.

 **Chris:** Maybe he should of moved rather than stand there like a coward.

 **Lucina:** _*Angry*_ What did he just say?!

 **Shulk:** Ignore him Lucina, he's not with it.

 **Chris:** Oh trust me Shulk, I'm worth a lot more than you think.

 **Dark Pit:** So what's with speaker?

 **Ganondorf:** And the horn?

 **Ike:** And the army?

 **Chris:** I'm glad you asked. Because that was a hint for your next challenge, a Fantasy Movie challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** Alright, my kind of genre.

 **Lucina:** Looks like I'll have an advantage in today's challenge. I was born into fantasy.

 **Marth:** I started in fantasy, so this will be easy. Especially with my leadership skills.

 **Zelda:** Hmm, fantasy huh? Maybe I can use this to my advantage.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Here's how today's challenge is going to work. Each team will have a fortress, an army and a damsel in distress. The aim is for the teams to charge the fortress, rescue their damsel in distress and return her safely to the castle. The first team to do that, wins the challenge. However, if you get touched by one of the enemies swords, you must stay in place for 10 seconds before moving again, if you move before the 10 seconds are up, your team will be disqualified.

 **Zelda:** So who will be the damsels?

 **Chris:** Good question, this will be decided randomly by me picking a name from your teams in these hats. First off, Mushrooms, your damsel will be... Rosalina.

 **Rosalina:** Aww man, I really wanted to fight. Oh well.

 **Chris:** And Bills, your damsel is... Lucina.

 **Lucina:** What?! But I would be great in battle.

 **Chris:** Sorry, but thems the rules.

 **Lucina:** Aww man.

 **Chris:** Now, in most fantasy movies, a great army must have a great leader to lead them to victory. I'll give you guys thirty seconds to decide. But if you don't decide in time, I'll choose for you. Okay, time starts... now.

 _Zelda sneakingly goes over to Marth._

 **Zelda:** Hey Marth.

 **Marth:** What do you want?

 **Zelda:** I know you don't like me, but please hear me out.

 **Marth:** Fine.

 **Zelda:** You were in a fantasy game, maybe you should be the leader. I mean, you know the most out of anyone.

 **Marth:** Hmm, maybe you're right.

 **Zelda:** Well I better get back to my team. Good luck.

 _Zelda turns and walks away with an evil smile on her face. She goes over to her team who are deciding._

 **Dark Pit:** Anybody wanna step forward and be the leader?

 _They're all silent and looking around._

 **Zelda:** How about you Ike?

 **Ike:** Me?

 **Luigi:** Yeah, you've got the most experience out of any of us in leading an army.

 **Rosalina:** Not to mention your games are based on fantasy.

 **Ike:** Are you guys sure?

 **Dark Pit:** I have no objections.

 **Zelda:** Same here.

 **Ike:** Okay. I'll do it.

 _Meanwhile the Bills are still discussing._

 **Shulk:** Anyone wanna be leader?

 **Samus:** What about you Fox, you've lead an army before right?

 **Fox:** I've led a team, not an army.

 **Marth:** I'll do it.

 **Ganondorf:** Why you?

 **Marth:** Because out of everyone here, I'm the most qualified.

 **Lucina:** What's that supposed to mean? I'm just as qualified.

 **Marth:** Yeah, but you're the damsel. So you don't get a say.

 **Lucina:** _*Angry*_ Excuse me?!

 **Samus:** Calm down Lucina.

 **Marth:** I've lead armies to victory in my games. And my games were first so I have the most experience. Unlike Ganon

 **Ganondorf:** _*Angry*_ Why you...

 **Shulk:** Hold on there Ganon. Okay Marth, you're the leader.

 **Marth:** Thank you Shulk, I'm glad you at least have a brain.

 **Ganondorf:** _*Annoyed*_ Why would let him be the leader?

 **Shulk:** Because otherwise we'll be here all day arguing and I don't trust Chris to pick a leader for us.

 **Fox:** That's a fair point.

 **Shulk:** Let's just go with it for now, but if he gets out f hand, then we'll do something about it.

 **Fox:** That sounds like a good plan.

 **Lucina:** You should be the leader instead Shulk.

 _Fox, Samus and Ganondorf agree._

 **Shulk:** Thanks guys, but this is the best we can do for now. We'll wait until things go south.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Marth:** That damn Shulk, he's trying to take my spot. Why am I getting so worked up about all this.

 **Zelda:** Man, some people are way too easy to manipulate.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright teams, time is up. If you're the leader please raise your hand.

 _Marth and Ike raise their hands._

 **Chris:** Good. Now, both teams please proceed towards studio 9 where the two fortresses will be waiting for you with your team flags on the top. Damsels, you need to go with the enemy team so that you can get locked up in your prison. Both teams get 30 minutes to think of a strategy. As soon as you hear my air horn go off, the challenge will start. Now get moving.

 _The teams get to Studio 9 and see the fortresses which looks shiny and impressive._

 **Chris:** Looks like they teams are in awe of the handiwork done by our amazing producers. But, which team will save their damsel first? Will the Bills be a able to handle Marth's new attitude? And what strategies do the leaders have in mind? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. The teams have just 10 minutes left to think of a strategy before the challenge starts. Let's have a closer look at how the teams are preparing.

 _We see Zelda and Dark Pit hanging around inside the fortress while Ike and Luigi are in a different room strategising._

 **Luigi:** That's why I think I should stay behind and protect Lucina. I'm may not be the best attacking, but I'll defend all I can.

 **Ike:** Are you sure that's the only reason?

 **Luigi:** Well yeah, this is a challenge.

 **Ike:** *Laughs* I'm just messing with you Luigi. I'm okay with that plan.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** I'm really happy for Ike, he seems to have really improved since the island. I hope he stays like this.

 **Ike:** I did a lot of thinking when I was voted of the island, and I realised that I shouldn't let my desires blind my judgement. I should just play the game fairly and win fairly. Even if I lose, I will it's because I wasn't good enough. And not because I was cheating.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** Hey you two done in there yet?

 **Ike:** Two...

 **Luigi:** You okay Ike?

 **Ike:** Never better Luigi. Dark Pit, Zelda get in here.

 **Zelda:** What's up captain.

 **Ike:** Listen carefully, I've just found a way to win this challenge.

 _Back to Chris._

 **Chris:** Ooo big words coming from Ike there. But let's see what the Bills are up to with 5 minutes remaining.

 _We see the Marth, Ganondorf and Fox arguing._

 **Ganondorf:** How many time do we have to tell you Marth, it's a stupid idea.

 **Marth:** And how many time do I need to tell you that I am the captain and what I say, goes.

 **Fox:** We know that. But as part of your army, we're saying that if we go with your plan, we're going to lose.

 **Marth:** I'm sorry, but are you the leader? I didn't think so.

 **Ganondorf:** But what Fox says is correct. If we go on a fully fledged attack, the we'll get caught and the Mushrooms will win.

 **Marth:** Look, I've many battles with this strategy, so we're gonna use it. No questions asked.

 _Fox and Ganondorf look annoyed at Marth as he leaves the room they're in._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Something's not right here. Marth has never acted this way until now. Something is definitely wrong.

 **Ganondorf:** I feel like everyone in this competition is trying to make me angry on purpose. Well it doesn't matter, cause I'm gonna win the money anyway.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see Samus and Shulk hanging out outside the cell which has Rosalina in._

 **Samus:** How do you think it's going up there?

 **Shulk:** Not sure. But if I would were to guess, I'm thinking not very well considering how Marth is acting.

 **Rosalina:** What do you mean?

 **Shulk:** I'm not really sure, but Marth doesn't seem like himself. He's very full of himself.

 **Samus:** I noticed that too.

 **Rosalina:** That doesn't sound like Marth at all.

 _Marth then comes into the room._

 **Marth:** Samus, Shulk, let's go. We're attacking the enemies fortress as soon as that air horn goes off.

 **Shulk:** But what about Rosalina? Shouldn't one of us at least guard her cell.

 **Marth:** As long as you follow my plan, she won't need it. Now forget about your girlfriend and let's go.

 _Marth leaves. Shulk and Samus start to leave._

 **Rosalina:** Good luck babe. I know that if you were the leader, you would win.

 **Shulk:** Thanks babe.

 _Shulk and Samus leave. The air horn then goes off. The Bills run out, charging towards the Mushrooms' fortress._

 **Chris:** And the challenge has started. And it looks like the Bills are going for an all out attack. Let's see what the Mushroom's do to counter it.

 _The Bills keep running._

 **Fox:** Wait, where are they?

 **Marth:** Who cares. This means they're fortress is wide open.

 _Then The Mushrooms jump out from behind and touch all of the Bills with their swords._

 **Chris:** Oooooh and the Mushrooms have ambushed the Bills. This means the Bills are stuck for 10 seconds, how will they react?

 **Ike:** Luigi, Zelda, go back and stick with the plan. If things get too tricky, then try and improvise. Dark Pit, let's go.

 **Dark Pit:** Yes sir!

 _Luigi and Zelda go back to the fortress, while Dark Pit and Ike go into the Bills' fortress._

 **Marth:** Damn it!

 **Ganondorf:** _*Sarcastically*_ Well I wonder who's fault this is?

 **Shulk:** Ganon, not now.

 **Ganondorf:** Hey, we did warn him.

 **Shulk:** It doesn't matter.

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ Okay Bills, you can start moving again.

 **Shulk:** Okay, two of us need to go back and stop Ike and Dark Pit and...

 **Marth:** Excuse me Shulk but last time I checked I'm still the leader until this challenge is over.

 **Shulk:** Fine.

 **Fox:** But Shulk...

 **Shulk:** It's fine. What do you wanna do Marth?

 **Marth:** If we storm the fortress, we can outnumber Zelda and Luigi and get Lucina back. Let's go!

 _They all run in. We then see Ike and Dark Pit reach the cell._

 **Rosalina:** Hey guys, that was quick.

 **Dark Pit:** Well it seems like their leader isn't thinking before he acts, so it was pretty easy to outsmart them.

 **Ike:** True, but they still outnumber us. Let's get back as soon as we can.

 **Rosalina:** Good idea.

 _They open the cell and they all start to run._

 **Chris:** And the Mushrooms get their damsel out. Will they be able to get her back in time, let's find out.

 _We then see the Bills running through the Mushrooms' fortress._

 **Samus:** We need to be careful, they can attack us from anywhere.

 _Zelda then pops up from behind Samus._

 **Zelda:** Like from behind?

 _She touches Samus and Fox with her sword._

 **Fox:** Aww damn it.

 **Marth:** Shulk, Ganon, get her.

 _They chase her. Meanwhile, Luigi gets back to Lucina._

 **Lucina:** Everything okay babe?

 **Luigi:** Yeah. Just thought I'd come and see how you were.

 **Lucina:** Better now that you're here.

 _They kiss. Zelda runs by and see them._

 **Zelda:** Luigi! Can you stop kissing the damsel and help me beat these guys!

 **Luigi:** Yeah, sorry. I love you.

 **Lucina:** I love you too.

 _Luigi helps Zelda fight off Ganondorf and Shulk. Marth gets to the cell door._

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ And Marth gets to the cell door. But it does not matter, because Ike and Dark Pit have just gotten Rosalina back to their fortress. Which means the winners are the Super Mushrooms.

 _The Mushrooms cheer, while Lucina, Ganondorf and Shulk look at Marth in anger as he looks stunned in place._

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ Bills, I'll see you at the ceremony later. Meanwhile, it looks like your dinner is ready. Especially you Mushrooms, because you'll be dining with me tonight, and I have reservations. See you soon.

 _The teams leave, but Luigi goes over to the cell door and lets Lucina out._

 **Luigi:** You okay?

 **Lucina:** A bit disappointed, but I'll be fine.

 **Luigi:** I'm sorry I left you there. It was a challenge.

 **Lucina:** It's fine. No need to apologise babe. Just remember, that I will get my revenge and beat you.

 **Luigi:** I'm looking forward to it.

 _They both walk out holding hands._ It is now night time and the award ceremony starts.

 **Chris:** Bills, I have your results.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** There's no question as to who I want off.

 **Fox:** I'm sorry to do this man. But you messed up.

 **Shulk:** I know the reason why I'm choosing my vote. But it still feels wrong.

 **Marth:** What happened to me?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Remember, if you do not get a gilded Chris award, you will need to take a ride in the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the wards go to... Shulk, Fox, Samus, Lucina and the last award goes to... Ganondorf. Can't say I'm surprised Marth. It's time to leave.

 _Marth starts to leave._

 **Shulk:** Wait a second Marth. I know you weren't acting yourself today. What happened?

 **Marth:** I'm not sure. I just felt this sense of power go through me after Zelda told me to be the leader,

 **Fox:** Zelda?

 **Marth:** I'm not sure, but it was still all my fault. I'm sorry I let you guys down.

 **Samus:** It's okay Marth.

 **Shulk:** Just listen to us next time. Okay buddy?

 **Marth:** Thank you. All of you.

 **Chris:** _*Annoyed*_ Alright, let's wrap it up people.

 _Marth into the Lameousine and is drives away._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe... for now. Now go back to your trailers and get some shut eye. You'll need it.

 _The Bills go back, but then Shulk is pulled to the side behind the girl's trailer by Rosalina._

 **Rosalina:** I'm guessing you guys voted off Marth.

 **Shulk:** Yeah. But he gave us some information that could help us out.

 **Rosalina:** What's that?

 **Shulk:** I don't know all the details. But it seems that Zelda had something to do with the way Marth was acting today.

 **Rosalina:** Ugh. Why am I not surprised?

 **Shulk:** But we can't act on anything until we know the facts.

 **Rosalina:** You're so smart Shulk. That's why you should of been the leader of your team.

 **Shulk:** Thanks Rosalina. You always know how to make me smile. I love you.

 **Rosalina:** I love you too.

 _They kiss. Zelda sees this._

 **Zelda:** Looks like Shulk is getting a bit too close to finding me out. Looks like I may need to get rid of him next. Or maybe hit him where it really hurts.

 _She chuckles to herself quietly and evilly. She goes back into the trailer. Shulk and Rosalina do the same._

 **Chris:** Ooo some more drama is happening. That's why I love doing this show. But, will Shulk and Rosalina be able to stop Zelda's plans? Or will Zelda get her way once again? And what do I have in store for the teams on the next challenge? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	11. Episode 10

**Episode 10**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The contestants had to get their fantasy on in the Fantasy movie challenge. Where as a team they had to rescue a damsel in distress from the enemy fortress and get the damsel back to their own fortress. You would think that they would all work as a team, but you'd be wrong. As Marth constantly drove the Bills crazy with his overbearing leadership. And it seemed karma bit him back hard as the Mushrooms and their captain Ike hit them with a counter attack. And in the end, it was thanks to Ike's plan and leadership that they were able to rescue their damsel Rosalina and won the challenge. And in the end, it was Marth who was voted off. But it seems he was able to give his team some juicy information about Zelda, but it seems Zelda may be one step ahead of everyone. Will Zelda get away with whatever she's planning? Will the teams get away unscathed from today's challenge? I hope not, cause that doesn't equal ratings. And what genre will the teams 'tackle' today? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _The teams are hanging out outside the trailers, with the good guys in front of the boys' trailer and the villains in front of the girls' trailer._

 **Fox:** Man, it was super hard to vote off Marth.

 **Shulk:** I know, but it had to be done.

 **Luigi:** What was wrong with him anyway?

 **Ike:** Yeah you guys haven't really given us a lot of information.

 **Lucina:** Well we don't actually know a lot of information ourselves.

 **Samus:** Yeah it just sort of... happened.

 **Fox:** It was kind of like he was possessed by his ego.

 **Shulk:** All we know is that Zelda is possibly involved.

 **Luigi:** Zelda? Are you sure?

 **Shulk:** Like Lucina said, we don't have a lot of information. But we better keep an eye on Zelda just in case.

 **Rosalina:** That doesn't surprise me considering last season.

 **Samus:** But still, this is Zelda we're talking about.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, she's super smart and sneaky.

 **Shulk:** Which is why we need to keep a super close eye on her. Especially you three.

 _Shulk points to Luigi, Rosalina and Ike._

 **Ike:** Us?

 **Fox:** You are on her team, so you'll have a better chance at catching her in the act than us.

 **Luigi:** I guess that makes sense.

 **Samus:** You'll just need to be careful and not be suspicious.

 **Ike:** We can try.

 **Shulk:** Thanks.

 **Lucina:** Who know, maybe we'll be able to vote her off sooner than we think.

 **Luigi:** Try not to jinx yourself babe.

 **Lucina:** Hey!

 _They all laugh. We see Zelda looking at them in disgust._

 **Ganondorf:** You shouldn't get distracted by them so easily.

 **Dark Pit:** Yeah. Considering you nearly got caught after Marth ratted you out.

 **Zelda:** Well it's lucky that they don't seem to know a lot of information.

 **Dark Pit:** And how do you know that?

 **Zelda:** Cause I listened in on Shulks and Rosalina's conversation after the award ceremony.

 **Ganondorf:** You know you shouldn't listen in on other peoples conversations.

 **Zelda:** Hey, if it's to save myself from being voted off, I'll do anything. Now listen, I need you help me get Rosalina voted off after the next challenge.

 **Dark Pit:** And why should we get involved?

 **Zelda:** Because if I get voted off, I can easily take you both down. Or, I can help you two get to the top.

 **Ganondorf:** Fine, I agree to your terms.

 **Dark Pit:** _*Annoyed*_ Me too.

 **Ganondorf:** What do you want us to do?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** I may just be paranoid, but I have a bad feeling that Zelda may be plotting something. I may not know what it is yet. But I hope we can stop her.

 **Zelda:** Shulk may be smart, but I'm smarter. I just hope he doesn't love his girlfriend too much.

 **Ganondorf:** As much as I hate forcing people out of the competition, Zelda has a super tight grip on Dark Pit and I. We need to just go along with what she wants until we can get rid of her.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** _*Yelling*_ Catch!

 **Fox:** What the...

 _Fox then gets hit on the head with a Basketball and he falls onto the floor._

 **Samus:** Fox!

 **Rosalina:** Is he okay?

 **Chris:** _*Yelling*_ Round two!

 _A tennis ball then hits Luigi in the back of the head and he falls onto the floor._

 **Lucina:** Luigi!

 _Shulk then gets hit by an American Football._

 **Rosalina:** Oh no. Shulk!

 _The villains are laughing at the ones being hit with the balls._

 **Chris:** _*Yelling*_ Everybody duck!

 _Zelda and Dark Pit duck, but a heavy weight then hits Ganondorf in the back of the head and he falls onto the floor._

 **Samus:** How does it feel Ganon?

 _Chris then walks over._

 **Chris:** _*Laughs*_ Man, it is so funny watching you all getting hurt. Good job Chef.

 _We see Chef on a giant mechanical ball launcher._

 **Chef:** I love my job.

 **Chris:** Me too my friend.

 _We then see the four who were knocked down get up._

 **Samus:** Fox. Are you okay?

 **Fox:** Yeah, I'm fine.

 **Chris:** I'm glad to hear it.

 **Shulk:** What the hell is wrong with you Chris?

 **Zelda:** By the looks of it, a lot.

 **Chris:** While there's nothing wrong with me, there will be something wring with you after today's challenge. As today's challenge, will be a sports movie.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Ugh, I hate sports movies. They have to be the worst type of movies ever. Possibly second to romantic movies.

 **Dark Pit:** I may not like sports movies, but I am definitely fin enough for this challenge.

 **Fox:** Sport movies have to be a guilty pleasure for me. Plus, it's where I learnt a lot of cool moves from for different sports.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Now today's challenge is cut up into four different parts. The first two challenges will be one on one matches where it will be the first person to score 5 points will win a pint for their team. So choose carefully on who you think will be the best suited for each challenge. The last two parts of the challenge will you will need to work as a team to win the challenges. But if we don't have a winner after the four challenges, then I will decide on who I think should win based on performance.

 **Ike:** That seems kind of unfair. What if you have a favourite contestant.

 **Chris:** Hey I've seen you all on the Island and her on the set, you're nothing to write home about.

 **Ganondorf:** _*Sarcastically*_ Gee, thanks.

 **Chris:** You're welcome. Anyway, I want you all to follow me to studio where the challenge will be held.

 _The teams follow Chris. They get to the studio which is empty._

 **Samus:** Um, is this it?

 **Rosalina:** It's not very impressive.

 **Chris:** I know. But once Chef presses his magic button...

 _Chef is in the control booth above the teams where they see the floor open up and they see a Basketball court rise up. All the teams look at it in awe._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Meh. It's not that impressive.

 **Fox:** Okay. That was cool.

 **Lucina:** I'll give Chris credit. He does know how to show off the good things he has.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** This studio has a state of the art sports floor changer. Where by a push of a button, any sports field that a movie may need can be brought out in a matter of seconds. And the first sport, is Basketball. Now both teams need to choose a player for this part of the challenge. I'll give you a few seconds to decide.

 _The two teams huddle up._

 **Dark Pit:** So has anyone here have any experience in Basketball.

 **Zelda:** Nope.

 **Ike:** I haven't, sorry.

 **Rosalina:** What about you Luigi?

 **Luigi:** Me?

 **Rosalina:** Yeah, you won a Basketball trophy not too long ago right?

 **Dark Pit:** Wait really?

 **Luigi:** Yeah, it was before we got onto the island. My team got first in a tournament and we won a cup that said 'Best in the world'

 **Ike:** I think that settles it then.

 _Meanwhile, in the Bills' huddle._

 **Fox:** I'm very good at Basketball, so I won't be much help.

 **Lucina:** Same here.

 **Ganondorf:** And I'm not exactly the fastest.

 **Samus:** I'm not very good either. I guess that leaves you Shulk.

 **Shulk:** Are you all sure about this?

 **Fox:** Well considering you acted more like a leader in the last challenge, I see no reason not to trust no.

 _The others agree._

 **Shulk:** Alright. I'll do it.

 **Chris:** It looks like your time is up. If you've been picked for this challenge, please step onto the court.

 _Luigi and Shulk walk up onto the court._

 **Chris:** We'll be doing a one on one on half of the court. Remember, first to five points wins. Luigi, since your team won the fantasy challenge, you'll go first.

 _Chris gives the ball the Luigi as him and Shulk get into their positions and get ready._

 **Chris:** Alright, and... start.

 _Luigi carefully bounces the ball and then gets around Shulk easily and scores._

 **Luigi:** And it's 1-0 to Luigi. Shulk, your turn.

 _The two switch places and Shulk starts moving. He gets by Luigi very fast and scores. Everyone is in shock._

 **Chris:** Woah. That... was... awesome! And Shulk ties it up. Looks like it will be a very close game.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** Well... it looks like I've just fallen in love with Shulk all over again.

 **Fox:** Dang. Where did that come from?

 **Samus:** I feel like Shulk has been holding back on us.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Who will win the Basketball challenge? Who will win the next parts of the challenge? And which team will win the challenge overall? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. Today's challenge is a sports movie challenge that is cut up into four separate challenges. And currently, it's Luigi versus Shulk in a one on one Basketball game as part one of the challenge. It's the first to five points and it's currently 4 to 4 and Luigi has the ball. Let's see if he can win on his turn.

 _Luigi starts to move slowly. He looks like he is going right, but goes left and makes Shulk trip up and then he scores._

 **Chris:** And Luigi wins. Which means the Mushrooms get the first point on the challenge.

 _The Mushrooms cheer as Shulk looks disappointed._

 **Shulk:** I'm sorry guys.

 **Lucina:** Hey, don't worry Shulk.

 **Fox:** Yeah man, you did your best.

 **Samus:** Plus you showed some awesome moves.

 **Ganondorf:** I'll admit, I'm a little impressed.

 **Shulk:** Thanks guys. You're the best.

 **Chris:** Alright. I'll give you guys a few minutes to rest up before the next challenge starts. I'll let you know in advanced, that it will be a Tennis game. So I hope you choose wisely.

 _The two teams start to rest up as Zelda looks over to Ganondorf who nods to her. She nods back and she goes over to Rosalina._

 **Zelda:** Hey Rosalina.

 **Rosalina:** Hi.

 **Zelda:** Can you help me with something?

 **Rosalina:** Depends on what it is.

 **Zelda:** Do you think you can go get my hairbrush from the trailer. I may need it after the challenge.

 **Rosalina:** You're gonna do the Tennis challenge?

 **Zelda:** Yeah. I feel like I've been pretty useless in the last few challenges, so I wanna prove that I belong in this competition.

 **Rosalina:** I guess that makes sense. Sure, I'll go get it.

 **Zelda:** Thanks.

 _Rosalina leaves. Zelda then nods at Ganondorf who walks over to Shulk._

 **Ganondorf:** Hey Shulk. Can I talk to you for a sec?

 **Shulk:** Sure what's up?

 **Ganondorf:** I just saw Rosalina leave the studio and something seemed off. So I thought that you may be able to find out what's wrong.

 **Shulk:** Why do you care?

 **Ganondorf:** Oh I don't. But I would rather win a challenge fairly than with an injured player on the opposite team.

 **Shulk:** I guess that makes sense. Sure, I'll go see what's up. But what about the team?

 **Ganondorf:** Don't worry about it. I'll just tell them that you went to use the bathroom.

 **Shulk:** Thanks Ganon.

 **Ganondorf:** No problem.

 _Shulk leaves as Ganondorf watches with an evil grin. We then see that Fox was listening and looks at Ganondorf with suspicion._

 **Chris:** Alright teams. It's time for part two. Let's play some tennis.

 _We see Zelda and Samus on opposite sides of the court._

 **Zelda:** Don't worry too much Samus. I promise to go easy on a beginner like you. I mean, you're not as good as your boyfriend, but I guess I'll have to deal with sloppy seconds.

 _Samus looks at her in anger._

 **Chris:** Samus has first serve. Remember, first to five points wins. And... start.

 _We then see Samus smash the ball at Zelda who run away from the fast ball._

 **Chris:** And Samus lead 1-0.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Dang. My girlfriend is hot.

 **Ganondorf:** Remind me to never make Samus angry.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Meanwhile we see Shulk reach the girls' trailer and knocks on the door._

 **Rosalina:** Who's there?

 **Shulk:** Hey, it's me.

 _Rosalina opens the door and closes it behind her._

 **Rosalina:** Hey babe, what's up?

 **Shulk:** That's what I was gonna ask you.

 **Rosalina:** I'm fine. I'm a bit better now that you're here.

 **Shulk:** Aren't you a flirt.

 **Rosalina:** Only with you.

 _They kiss and the start to make out. We then see Samus hitting the ball at Zelda who doesn't hit them back and the falls over._

 **Chris:** And it's a clean sweep as Samus win 5 to 0 and gets the Bills back on level terms.

 _The Bills cheer as the Mushrooms looms at Zelda in disappointment._

 **Zelda:** Sorry guys, guess I got a bit too overconfident.

 **Dark Pit:** It's fine.

 **Ike:** Just try to take these challenges seriously next time okay?

 **Zelda:** I will. Hey, where's Rosalina?

 _The Mushrooms look around._

 **Lucina:** Now that you mention it, Shulk has gone missing.

 **Samus:** Hey Chris, can we go looking for Shulk and Rosalina quickly? Just to make sure they're okay.

 **Chris:** Sure why not. But be back here in ten minutes.

 _The two teams go out searching. They reach the trailers and then they freeze and look angry at Shulk and Rosalina as they are making out on the floor in front of the girls' trailer._

 **Dark Pit:** _*Angry*_ What the hell are you guys doing?!

 _They break up the kiss and look at the teams in shock._

 **Shulk:** What are you guys doing here?

 **Ike:** We can say the same thing to you two.

 **Lucina:** How could you leave the team like that.

 **Shulk:** But I...

 **Fox:** Hey, give Shulk a break. Besides, it's not Shulk's fault anyway.

 **Samus:** What do you mean Fox?

 **Fox:** I overheard the conversation you and Ganon had Shulk. He told Shulk that Rosalina looked off and told him to check up on her.

 **Samus:** Is that true Ganon?

 _Zelda looks at Ganon with a worried look on her face._

 **Ganondorf:** It is true. But I just saw her in the corner of my eye. You guys know me, I like to win a challenge fairly. So I wanted to make sure the enemies are at their best.

 **Lucina:** I guess that makes sense.

 **Luigi:** But what about you Rosalina? Why are you here?

 **Rosalina:** I was asked to come here by Zelda because she wanted me to find her hairbrush while she prepared for the challenge. How did that go by the way?

 **Ike:** She lost. But that's not important right now. Zelda, is this true?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** They think they make have backed me into a corner, but they don't realise that there is corner and I've played them all right into my trap.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Of course not. I don't need to brush my hair, it's already naturally perfect. I guess she just couldn't hold back the urge to make out with her boyfriend. They are on separate team after all.

 _They all look back at Rosalina in anger who looks scared. But Zelda looks at her with an evil grin._

 **Chris:** _*Over the Tannoy*_ Alright teams, your time is up. Get back to the studio for your next challenge.

 _They all turn and walk over to the studio. They get there and see an American Football field._

 **Chris:** Woah, looks like there's a bit of tension in the air.

 **Ganondorf:** We caught Shulk and Rosalina making out in front of the trailers.

 **Chris:** No way! That is awesome. But more importantly, it's time for part three of the challenge.

 **Lucina:** I don't think I wanna be part of a team that has a traitor on it.

 **Ike:** Same here.

 **Chris:** _*Annoyed*_ Alright then. I guess we'll move on to the fourth and final challenge. And we'll use the football field since I can't be bothered to wait. And if you don't work as a team, then both teams forfeit the challenge and I will choose who gets eliminated from both teams.

 _The teams looks shocked._

 **Samus:** _*Angry*_ You can't do that!

 **Chris:** Oh yes I can. Now then, will everyone participate.

 _They all nod._

 **Chris:** Good. The last challenge will be a relay race. Both teams will carry a heavy weight across the field, get to the end zone and then back. Since there's five of you, all you need to do is pass the weights at the half way point. The first team to get to the finish wins the challenge. I will give you a few seconds to choose your positions and get there. Time starts... now!

 **Zelda:** I think Rosalina should go last. That way, if she wins, she can then say she's redeemed herself.

 **Ike:** No arguments here.

 _The Mushrooms leave Rosalina at the final part. The two teams are in position._

 **Chris:** Teams ready? And... Go!

 _Fox and Luigi go first, Fox reaches the half way line first and passes the weight to Lucina. Luigi passes his to Dark Pit. Dark Pit catches up but Lucina gets to Shulk first, but Dark Pit gets to Zelda quickly. Shulk pulls ahead, but is then tripped by Zelda._

 **Zelda:** _*Sarcastically*_ Oops, sorry.

 _Shulk gets up but Zelda gets to Ike firs who gets away while Shulk passes to Ganondorf. Ike passes to Rosalina but Ganondorf caught up and passes to Samus. While rushing Rosalina trips over her own feet and Samus passes her and the finish line._

 **Chris:** And the Bills win the challenge.

 _The Bills cheer. While the Mushrooms looks disappointed._

 **Chris:** Mushrooms, I'll see you at the ceremony tonight.

 _Chris and the Mushrooms leave._

 **Shulk:** Hey guys. I'm sorry about what happened before. I know it was wrong. Can you guys forgive me?

 **Samus:** Well I guess you didn't do anything too bad.

 **Fox:** Just let us know where you're going next time.

 **Lucina:** And try not to get caught up making out too much okay.

 **Shulk:** Thanks guys.

 _Rosalina looks back at Shulk with his team and she leaves looking sad._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Rosalina:** _*Sighs*_ I'm really disappointed in myself.

 _The award ceremony starts and the Mushrooms make their votes._

 **Chris:** Mushrooms, I have the results right here. Remembers, if you don't get a gilded Chris award, that means you need to take a trip in the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the awards go to... Luigi, Ike, Dark Pit and the last award goes to... Zelda. Sorry Rosalina, it's time to go.

 **Rosalina:** I'm really sorry guys. I never meant to misplace your trust. I hope you can forgive me.

 **Luigi:** Of course we can.

 **Ike:** Just make sure to let us know where you're going next time, okay?

 **Dark Pit:** We'll always back you up when you're in the right.

 **Rosalina:** Thank you everybody.

 _Rosalina looks at Zelda who is smiling evilly._

 **Rosalina:** And before I go. Luigi, I forgot to tell you. When you and Lucina were arguing, it was all because of Zelda.

 _They all gasp and Zelda looks at her in anger._

 **Zelda:** Why you...

 _The Mushrooms look at her in anger. Rosalina gets into the Lameousine and it leaves._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go and get some shut eye.

 _The Mushrooms get back to the trailers._

 **Zelda:** Oh come on Luigi, you can possibly believe her after today. Right?

 _Luigi ignore her and goes into the trailer. Ike looks at her in anger and goes into the trailer._

 **Dark Pit:** Guess you finally got caught. How will you get out of this one?

 _Dark Pit goes into the trailer. Zelda gets angry and goes into the trailer in anger._

 **Chris:** Man, things are getting really intense around here. But, how will Zelda get out of everyone knowing what she did? Will either Luigi and Shulk look for revenge against Zelda? And what do I have in store for the teams in the next challenge? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	12. Episode 11

**Episode 11**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The contestants had to show off their athletic ability in their sports movie themed challenge. The challenge was cut up into four different sports. The first one was Basketball, where Luigi went up against Shulk. It was a good match, but in the end, Luigi was just too much for Shulk and won in a pretty close game. The second challenge was a tennis game between Zelda and Samus. Zelda got a little too over confident and Samus beat her easily. The third challenge was an American Football challenge, but it seems the teams didn't want compete because of Shulk and Rosalina sneaking off to go and make out with each other. So it came down to the fourth and final part if the challenge, a heavy weight carrying race. Where in the end, Samus won the race for the Bills after Rosalina tripped herself up. And because of what happened before, Rosalina was voted off but her apology was accepted. But it seems she also left her teammates with a little parting gift by ratting out Zelda and her plans of breaking up Luigi and Lucina. And it seems that everyone is being careful. How will Zelda be able to get out of this tough situation? Will she finally be voted off? Or will she be able to get away with it once again? Find out right her, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see the Bills, except Shulk, sitting at their table in the cafeteria while Zelda is by herself. Luigi and Ike go to sit, but then go to Bills' table._

 **Ike:** Hey guys.

 **Fox:** Hey man, what's up?

 **Luigi:** Is it okay if we sit with you guys? We don't really feel like sitting on the same table as a relationship breaker.

 **Samus:** Of course you can.

 _They both sit down. Zelda looks at them with anger and disgust. Dark Pit walks over, but then walks over to the Bills' table._

 **Zelda:** You too Dark Pit?!

 **Dark Pit:** Well yeah. You're the number one target right now. If I sit with you, it will seem suspicious. Sorry Zelda, just playing the game.

 _He walks away and Zelda grits her teeth in anger._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Damn that Rosalina, giving away my plans. And that damn traitor Dark Pit. It alright though, he'll get his comeuppance in the future. I just need to keep him close to me until it's time to let him go. I can still win this competition. And I will not be stopped.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see Shulk walk in wiping his eyes that are a bit red. It looks like he was crying. He grabs some food and sits at the table with his team._

 **Lucina:** Hey Shulk.

 **Fox:** How you feeling?

 **Shulk:** Both sad and good at the same time.

 **Ike:** What do you mean?

 **Shulk:** Well I'm sad that my girlfriend is no longer here, and I feel like it's my fault for getting her into trouble with her team. But I'm a bit better after crying and I know she'd want me to carrying on for the both of us.

 **Samus:** She would like that.

 **Luigi:** I'm sure she'll cheering you on from home.

 **Shulk:** Thanks guys. I'm still angry at Zelda though for what she did.

 **Lucina:** You're not the only one.

 **Ike:** I can't believe she would do that to you guys.

 **Fox:** Are we really surprised at this point?

 **Luigi:** I guess she really means it when she says that she'll do anything to win.

 **Shulk:** But trying to break up relationships, that's where I draw the line.

 **Lucina:** She has to go.

 **Samus:** I agree.

 **Ike:** Me too.

 **Fox:** Remember though. This is Zelda we're talking about. She's very crafty.

 **Shulk:** Fox is right. We need to watch each other's backs.

 _Ganondorf is listening to conversation while eating._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** Maybe I should start distancing myself from Zelda considering the huge target that's on her back. But I still need to keep her trust. Looks like have a lot of work to do.

 **Shulk:** Zelda will get eliminated at some point. But right now, we need to think of a plan that's better than hers. And Rosalina, if you're listening... I love you, and I miss you. I'll win this competition for the both of us.

 **Lucina:** I felt like something off when me and Luigi were arguing. Now that I know the truth, it's time to get revenge. That really doesn't sound right coming from me.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see Chris walk in dressed up as the classic Sherlock Holmes and walks until he is in front of the two teams' tables._

 **Chris:** _*With a British accent*_ Good morning my fellow chaps.

 **Luigi:** Chaps?

 **Ike:** What the heck is a chap?

 **Samus:** And why are you dressed like a tablecloth?

 **Chris:** _*Normal voice*_ Ah, it's elementary my dear Samus. Because I am not dressed as a table cloth, I am actually the world famous British detective Sherlock Holmes. And as you might of guessed, today's challenge will be detective movie themed.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Ooo detective themed. This is my speciality.

 **Lucina:** Aww man. I think we may lose because of Luigi's background of finding out mysteries. Like when his brother went missing in the mansion.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Here's how the challenge will work. Each team will need to work together to find something that is as handsome as me.

 **Lucina:** But how will we know when we find that something?

 **Chris:** Oh trust me, you'll know. I mean, have you seen this handsome face.

 **Ganondorf:** Unfortunately, yes.

 _The teams laugh. Chris looks at them annoyed._

 **Chris:** Anyway, any good detective agency will always a lead detective that will lead the investigation. So I need you to choose your leaders.

 **Luigi:** I'll be the leader of the Mushrooms.

 **Dark Pit:** Why you?

 **Luigi:** Well I did find my brother in my Mansion without any clues. And I found him when he went missing.

 **Ike:** That makes sense. I'm okay with Luigi being the leader.

 **Dark Pit:** Same here.

 _They looks at Zelda who looks away in anger_

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I don't care that Luigi is the leader. In fact, I think I can turn this into an advantage for me. I just need to choose my words carefully/

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright, Luigi is the lead detective for the Mushrooms. What about the Bills?

 **Samus:** I think it should be Fox.

 **Fox:** Me?

 **Samus:** Yeah, you.

 **Shulk:** Are you only saying that because he's your boyfriend?

 **Samus:** _*Blushing*_ No, of course not. It's because he's gone on investigation in space before. So I thought that he would be the best choice.

 **Lucina:** She does make a good point.

 **Ganondorf:** I have no arguments.

 **Samus:** Then it's settled.

 **Fox:** Wow. Thanks for trusting me guys. Okay, I'll be the leader.

 **Chris:** Good. I was starting to get bored. As for the rest of you, you will be following your lead detectives every direction and you cannot argue with what he says. You can give suggestions, but the lead detective will always have the final say. And your challenge starts... now!

 _The teams don't move and looks at Chris in confusion._

 **Chris:** Why aren't you guys moving?

 **Fox:** Well we can't because we don't have any clues to follow.

 **Luigi:** Yeah. What's the point of finding anything if there's nothing to go on.

 **Chris:** Hmm, while that is true. I've decided to not give you any hints. This is a challenge after all. Besides, if I have you any hints, you'd get to the answer straight away.

 **Ike:** I guess we have no choice.

 **Chris:** No you don't. Now go!

 _The teams run out of the cafeteria. We see the Mushrooms slow down and start to walk._

 **Ike:** So where should we go first?

 **Dark Pit:** I'm not sure. What's on this island that's as good looking as Chris?

 **Ike:** Or what he believes to be as good looking.

 _Luigi walks behind them as Zelda walks up to him._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Since Luigi stepped up as the leader, there'll be a lot more pressure and focus on him. So now it's time to make my move.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Hey Luigi.

 **Luigi:** _*Annoyed*_ What do you want?

 **Zelda:** Look, I know you're angry at me. But we still need to work as a team. And I'm sure you'll make the right decisions.

 **Luigi:** You're right. Thanks, I guess.

 **Zelda:** You're welcome. Just make sure not to second guess yourself. Okay?

 _Zelda walks past Luigi and starts to walk behind Ike and Dark Pit, as Luigi looks worried._

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Luigi:** Although I don't like it, Zelda is still a part of the team. So I still need to include her. But she is right, what if my answer is wrong. It looks like I'll need to look into all the facts before going with what I think is the answer.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see the Bills run and Fox stops at the stage of the award ceremony._

 **Shulk:** What's wrong Fox?

 **Lucina:** Why did you stop?

 **Fox:** Because this may be one of our possible answers.

 **Ganondorf:** What, the stage?

 **Fox:** Not the stage itself, but the person who stands on the stage.

 **Samus:** You mean Chris?

 **Fox:** Yep. And what does he give out on this stage?

 **Shulk:** _*Realises*_ The guilded Chris awards.

 **Fox:** Exactly. It's made out of gold too. So why wouldn't he think that it's as handsome as him. It's just him as a small golden statue.

 **Samus:** So that has to be the answer right?

 **Lucina:** Not necessarily.

 **Ganondorf:** What do you mean?

 **Lucina:** Well one, it would be way to easy of an answer. And two, as much as Chris loves himself and the awards, they're a bit too small don't you think?

 **Shulk:** Now that you mention it, yeah. It's something you can hold in your hand, and I don't think Chris would like it if you could hold him in the palm of your hand.

 **Fox:** And not to mention his ego. That's a good point Lucina.

 **Samus:** What shall we do now?

 **Fox:** We'll keep on walking and see if we can find anything that can lead us to the answer.

 **Shulk:** Good idea.

 _They all walk following Fox. We then see the Mushrooms go into the bathrooms._

 **Ike:** Hey Luigi. I'm not trying to question your leadership or anything, but why are we in the bathrooms.

 **Dark Pit:** Yeah, this seems like the kind of place that Chris will want this thing that's as handsome as he is to stay far away from.

 **Luigi:** We it's not the bathroom itself, but what's inside the bathroom that could be the answer.

 **Zelda:** What do you mean?

 **Luigi:** Dark Pit. Can you stand in front of the mirror for me?

 _Dark Pit stands in front of the mirror and looks confused._

 **Dark Pit:** _*Confused*_ Okay. Now what?

 **Luigi:** What do you see?

 **Dark Pit:** Myself, what's your point?

 **Luigi:** Now imagine you're Chris. What do you see?

 **Ike:** _*Realises*_ He sees himself.

 **Luigi:** Exactly. Why wouldn't he be in love with his own reflection?

 **Dark Pit:** And he would call it as handsome as he is, because it is technically him.

 **Zelda:** True. But that still doesn't make sense.

 **Ike:** What do you mean?

 **Zelda:** I mean, it is true that he would love his own reflection. But there's still something missing.

 **Luigi:** And what's that?

 **Zelda:** The ability to touch. Although he does love seeing himself, it means nothing if you can't feel that you're there.

 **Dark Pit:** She has a good point.

 **Luigi:** Yeah I know. Oh well, let's keep looking around the lot. We're bound to find something.

 _They all leave the bathroom. We then see Chris watching the teams on a monitor in the Cafeteria._

 **Chris:** Man both seems are super close to finding out the answer. But, who will be the first one to find the answer? Will the Mushroom still listen to Zelda? And who will survive the elimination tonight? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. The two teams have still not figured out the something that is as handsome as me yet, but they've both been pretty close. Let's see if any of them have gotten closer to the answer.

 _We see the Mushrooms walking around the trailers looking clueless._

 **Ike:** You guys see anything?

 **Dark Pit:** Nothing over here. How about you Zelda?

 **Zelda:** I'm getting nothing as well.

 **Ike:** We're searching hopelessly at thing point.

 **Dark Pit:** Yeah, we can't just wait for something to fall out of the sky or for the cameras the catch something.

 **Luigi:** Wait a minute. The cameras!

 **Ike:** The cameras?

 **Luigi:** Think about it. Chris loves being the centre of attention, and he's talking to a lot of people watching at home. So maybe he loves his on-screen persona.

 **Ike:** Hmm, that is true.

 **Zelda:** But his on-screen persona is still him though. It's how he is in reality.

 **Dark Pit:** Yeah, he's not gonna change just because of a camera.

 **Luigi:** _*Sighs*_ I know. You guys are right. I'm just reaching at this point. Maybe I should give up.

 **Ike:** Hey don't say that man.

 **Dark Pit:** Yeah. It's just a minor setback. We'll find something soon.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** _*With an evil smile*_ It looks like poor Luigi is second guessing himself. I told him not to do it. Oh well.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see the Bills walking around the studio looking clueless as well._

 **Samus:** Man, it feels like we've been walking around for a while.

 **Shulk:** And we still haven't found anything close to the answer.

 **Lucina:** Well we do keep on disregarding any theories we have.

 **Fox:** But we need to do that. Otherwise, we'll just be going to Chris, him saying we're wrong and then repeating that cycle until we're right.

 **Shulk:** That's true.

 **Lucina:** So... do you have any more ideas on where to look Fox?

 **Fox:** Not yet. I feel like I may have an idea, but it's not getting through my brain.

 **Ganondorf:** Don't burn yourself out. We still need you as our leader.

 **Fox:** I know.

 _Soon the two teams cross paths and spot each other just beyond the trailers._

 **Luigi:** Oh, hey guys.

 **Fox:** Hey man, how's it going?

 **Dark Pit:** Take a wild guess.

 **Lucina:** You guys also having no luck then huh?

 **Ike:** That's an understatement.

 **Samus:** Tell us about it.

 **Luigi:** Thou we have gotten close. We just kept thinking it was something to do with how Chris loves himself.

 _Fox's eyes then widen open._

 **Fox:** Wait a minute. That's it!

 **Shulk:** What is?

 **Fox:** I know the answer.

 **Samus:** Really?

 **Lucina:** What is it?

 **Fox:** Just follow me. I'll explain when we get to the destination.

 _They run off but the Mushrooms follow them too. They get to the cafeteria and see Chris watching the monitor. He gets out of his Chair and faces the teams._

 **Chris:** Hello teams. What can I do for you?

 **Fox:** Chris, I know the answer.

 **Chris:** Oh really. Care to share it with us?

 **Samus:** Yeah Fox, what's the answer?

 **Fox:** That's the thing Samus. There is no answer. The mystery was just a ruse.

 _The teams look at Fox in confusion._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Okay. I love Fox... but I fell like he's lost it.

 **Lucina:** Maybe being a leader has made Fox's head all confused.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** Uh Fox. You're gonna have to be a little more clearer on what you mean.

 **Fox:** Gladly. You see, Chris know the answer, because he is the answer.

 **Ike:** Now I'm more confused than I was before.

 **Fox:** Think about. Luigi said that him and his team were looking at things that give Chris the ability to look at himself, because we all know he loves himself that much. But something like a reflection or an award isn't enough, because it's not the real thing. So in conclusion, the only things that's as handsome as Chris, it's Chris himself.

 _Everyone is silent. Chris then starts clapping slowly._

 **Chris:** Bravo Fox. I thought it would of taken you a bit longer to figure it out, but it seems you were able to put all the pieces together.

 **Shulk:** Wait, does that mean...

 **Chris:** Yep. The Bullets Bills win the challenge.

 _The Bills cheer. The Mushrooms looks disappointed, especially Luigi._

 **Luigi:** I'm sorry guys. I let you down.

 **Ike:** It's okay man. It was just bad luck.

 **Luigi:** No, it wasn't. I'm the reason we lost. I gave Fox the ability to find out the answer, that I already knew.

 **Dark Pit:** Wait, you knew the answer?

 **Luigi:** I had a feeling that Chris himself was the answer when the challenge started. But I was too busy second guessing myself that it clouded my judgement. I'm sorry.

 _Dark Pit, Ike and the Bills look at Luigi in shock. Zelda looks at them with an evil smile._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Well, it looks like Luigi did the job for me. I really am good at tearing lovers apart.

 **Lucina:** I feel sorry for Luigi. He knew the answer but second guessed himself. That's not like him at all.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Dang, this got heavy fast. Mushrooms, I'll see you at the award ceremony tonight.

 _Chris and everyone else leave. Only Luigi and Lucina._

 **Lucina:** It's okay babe. You still did your best.

 **Luigi:** Thanks babe. I guess I need to learn to trust my gut and not over think things.

 **Lucina:** Hey, we've all been like that. I'm sure your team understands.

 _Night falls and the award ceremony starts._

 **Chris:** Mushrooms, I have your results here. Remembers, if you don't get a gilded Chris award, you have to catch a ride in the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the awards go to... Ike, Dark Pit and the final award goes to...Zelda. Wow, I'm actually really surprised. But Luigi, it's time to leave.

 **Luigi:** You guys voted for me?

 **Dark Pit:** As much as we don't like Zelda, you kept on second guessing yourself.

 **Ike:** And if we had to team up in the future, I'd rather be with something who knows what they want and what they're looking for. Sorry man.

 **Luigi:** No, it's okay. I respect your decisions. Good luck to you both. Zelda... you'll need luck.

 _Zelda just ignore it. Before Luigi gets into the Lameousine, Lucina runs out and catches up to him with tears in her eyes._

 **Lucina:** Luigi, wait!

 **Luigi:** Lucina?

 **Lucina:** I'm sorry. But I didn't think you'd be gone by now. And I just don't know what I'm gonna do.

 _Lucina tries to hold back her tears._

 **Luigi:** I'll tell you what you're gonna do. You're gonna continue on and win this competition.

 **Lucina:** But how? I'm not strong enough.

 **Luigi:** Yes you are. You are so much stronger than you think. Ad I know you're a lot stronger than me. So I know you can win.

 _Lucina wipes away the tears away from her eyes._

 **Lucina:** Okay, I will. I'll win this competition. For the both of us.

 **Luigi:** I know you will.

 **Lucina:** I love you.

 **Luigi:** I love you too.

 _They both kiss. The kiss is broken after a while. Luigi gets into the Lameousine and it drives away._

 **Chris:** Man, this episode is really plucking at the heart strings. But the rest of you are safe. For now. Now I suggest you go and get some shut eye.

 _They all walk back to the trailers. Ike and Dark Pit go into the boys' trailer. Lucina opens the door for the girl's trailer, but then stops. Zelda stops behind her. Lucina looks back at Zelda with tears in her eyes and in anger._

 **Lucina:** I don't know how. But I know you had something to do with Luigi getting voted off. So I suggest you watch your back princess.

 _Lucina slams the door behind her._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Ha! She thinks she can scare me. She's just a little girl in an adult world. She soon see the reality that I am untouchable. And I will go through everyone to prove it.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Zelda goes into the trailer._

 **Chris:** Man, this episode has really taken some sharp turns. But, will Zelda manage to escape Lucina's wrath? Or will Lucina crack under the pressure of her boyfriend no longer being in the competition? And will the contestants be ready for what I've got in store for them in the next challenge? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	13. Episode 12

**Episode 12**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The contestants had to turn their brains on for their challenge which was a detective movie themed challenge, where they had the find something that I said was just as handsome as me. Which you can assume was very hard to find, and it was. Both teams were getting closer and closer every time, but had no luck. It seems both teams were about to give up. Until Luigi gave a hint to Fox who figured the answer was me all along and won the challenge for his team and the Mushrooms once again had to face the music and vote one of their teammates off. And in the end, they all voted off Luigi, because of him allowing Fox to win the challenge and knowing the answer, but second guessing himself, thanks to a little help from Zelda. But before Luigi left, Lucina gave him a sad goodbye before Luigi told her to win the competition for them both. And it seems Lucina has it out for Zelda, at this point, I would be surprised if no one hate Zelda. But, how will the teams fair in today's challenge? What genre will be the theme of today's challenge? And are the teams ready for my special surprises that I have in store for them? Fine out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see Fox, Ike and Shulk sitting in front of the boys' trailer. They then see Samus come out of the girls' trailer looking sad and worried. She goes over to the boys._

 **Fox:** How is she?

 **Samus:** Not goo. She hasn't stopped crying since Luigi was voted off.

 **Ike:** Has she not slept then?

 **Samus:** Not really. She just woke up and became sad again.

 **Shulk:** That poor girl.

 **Fox:** It was a surprise that Luigi was voted off.

 **Ike:** He did keep on second guessing himself in the last challenge.

 **Samus:** But that doesn't sound like Luigi at all.

 **Fox:** Yeah. He's been a lot more confident since being with Lucina. So I doubt he would second guess himself out of nowhere.

 **Ike:** Maybe someone was able to make him lose his cool and make him second guess himself.

 **Samus:** Yeah, And I have a good guess as to who.

 _Samus looks over at Zelda who is brushing her hair in front of the girls' trailer. She see all of them looking at her in anger. She looks away, not caring._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Do they really think that them looking at me will make me feel bad. This is just a part of my master plan to win the game. And I will break up every couple to win if I have to. I'll even drop my own alliance members if needed.

 **Dark Pit:** Zelda needs to be careful now that there's just three of us on the team. Unless we merge, we have a serious disadvantage in the challenges.

 **Ganondorf:** Zelda is playing with a lot of fire right now. She's gotten everyone against her and wanting her out of the competition. If she doesn't win the next challenge, then I'm afraid that she'll be the next to go. And she'll probably bring both Dark Pit and I down with her.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Shulk then stands up and starts to walk over to the girls' trailer._

 **Fox:** Where are you going Shulk?

 **Shulk:** I'm gonna go and try to talk to Lucina.

 **Ike:** Why you? Samus wasn't very successful and she's super close to Lucina.

 **Shulk:** Because I have one thing that I have on common with Lucina.

 **Samus:** And what's that?

 **Shulk:** Knowing what she's going through.

 _The three look at him in confusion. He walks over to the girls' trailer and stops in front of the door and looks at Zelda, who looks back at him but then ignores him. He goes into the trailer._

 **Shulk:** Lucina?

 _We see Lucina sitting on her bottom bunk sniffing from crying a lot. She still has tears in her eyes._

 **Lucina:** Who's there?

 **Shulk:** It's me, Shulk.

 **Lucina:** Oh, hey Shulk. You okay?

 **Shulk:** I was about to ask you that.

 **Lucina:** I'm not really sure how to feel. I'm sad, angry and happy at the same time. I'm sad that Luigi is gone, but I'm happy that he's supporting me no matter what and I'm angry because I know that someone was involved with getting Luigi to second guess himself and get him voted off.

 **Shulk:** Wow. That's a lot to take in. I can understand why you've barely been able to sleep.

 **Lucina:** I just need to know that everything will be okay.

 **Shulk:** It will be.

 **Lucina:** But how do you know that?

 **Shulk:** Because I know what you're going through. I was like how you are right now when Rosalina left the competition. I was feeling the same emotions, but then I realised something. I realised that I still had friends who have my back, and a girlfriend who is supporting me from her home. Although I'm still hurting, I know I have my friends to help me out. And I'll try and win for both Rosalina and I, because I know she's sending her love to me.

 **Lucina:** Wow Shulk. That was... beautiful.

 **Shulk:** Haha, thanks. But, what I'm trying to tell you, is that you have a lot of friends here that are ready to help you with anything you need. And a boyfriend at home who knows how amazing you can be.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, you're right. Thanks Shulk.

 _They hug._

 **Shulk:** You're welcome. Now let's go see everyone else.

 _They break the hug and start to leave the trailer. They leave the trailer. Fox, Samus and Ike see them and run over to them._

 **Samus:** Lucina. You're out of the trailer.

 **Fox:** How do you feel?

 **Lucina:** I'll be okay. Although I'll still be hurting that Luigi is no longer here, Shulk make me realise that I have you guys with me. And I know Luigi is cheering me on from home.

 **Fox:** That's great to hear.

 **Samus:** And Shulk is right. We'll always be here for you.

 **Ike:** And we'll back you up no matter what.

 **Lucina:** Thank you guys. I really appreciate it.

 _We see Zelda looking up at them in disgust, but they don't seem to notice._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Ugh, give me a break. Looks like I'll need to break a few friendships to win as well.

 **Lucina:** I really appreciate what Shulk did for me today. But now's not the time to be sad, it's time to win this competition. Luigi, I'll win for the both of us. I love you babe.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris then walks in and stands in front of the teams._

 **Chris:** Good morning contestants.

 _The contestants looks at him in confusion._

 **Chris:** What? Is there something on my face?

 **Fox:** Not, it's not that.

 **Dark Pit:** It's just, you don't anything with you to try and scare us.

 **Ganondorf:** Or annoy us. Are you actually Chris?

 **Chris:** Well I figured I would be nice to you today and take it easy. Because instead, I have a few surprises for you.

 **Samus:** This can't be good.

 **Chris:** The first surprise, is that the teams are finally merging. So now it's everyone for themselves.

 _They all cheer._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** Finally! Now I can go all out and not be held back by a team.

 **Dark Pit:** Thank goodness we're finally merging. I'm sure how my team would of survived another challenge with just the three of us.

 **Zelda:** So... the merge is finally happening then huh? I guess I'll need to be a bit more careful when it comes to my plan. Oh well, more fun for me.

 **Fox:** Alright! It's time to get even more serious than before. Sorry Samus, but I will win again.

 **Samus:** I love you Fox, but I will beat you this time.

 **Lucina:** It's finally time to show my worth. I will win, for both myself and Luigi.

 **Shulk:** Rosalina, if you're watching this, I promise to do my best.

 **Ike:** The merge. I guess I need to push myself a bit more than usual.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Now, it's time for your second surprise. And you can see this as either a good thing, or a bad thing. Because it's gonna make winning the money a little but harder.

 **Shulk:** What do you mean?

 **Chris:** Do you all remember what I say at the award ceremony, where no one who leaves the competition, leaves forever.

 **Ike:** Yeah. Don't tell me...

 **Chris:** Although I am sticking to my word about that... I never said that someone from the previous competition can't come in. So we asked the audience to choose one contestant from the Island and bring them back into the competition. And also, the producers and myself chose our own contestant to come back. So two old friends will be retuning, the first contestant is... Link!

 _Link then walks into frame and Fox, Samus, Shulk, Ike and Lucina look happy to see him._

 **Fox:** Link!

 **Link:** Hey guys. How's it going?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** I'm really humbled that the audience decided to choose me to return and have a shot at winning 10 million dollars. But I do feel like I was robbed last season when Cloud got me off the island when he revealed to have the invincibility statue. But he's no longer here, so I just need focus up and win the money this time.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** It really good to see you again.

 **Samus:** I'm so glad we have another friend in the competition now. We need more numbers.

 **Link:** Yeah, I've watched the previous episodes. I know all about Zelda and her antics. So I'll help you keep an eye in her.

 **Zelda:** Too bad you never did a good job of that on the games.

 **Link:** I won't respond to you Zelda. I'm disappointed at what you've become.

 **Zelda:** Oh well. I guess people aren't what you think they are.

 **Chris:** Hey, less attention on her and more attention on me. Anyway, the second contestant that has returned thanks to the producers and myself... Mario!

 _Mario walks into frame and looks at everyone with anger, especially Link. Everyone else looks shocked._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Mario:** That's right, I'm back. I'm glad that Chris and his team have some brains to bring me back. Everyone knows I was robbed of the million dollars cause of Link and Peach. But this time, I'm gonna focus on me and winning the ten million. And hopefully get rid of Link in the process.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Fox:** M-Mario?!

 **Lucina:** Why did you bring him back?

 **Mario:** Because they must of realised my talents.

 **Chris:** No not really. We knew Link was gonna win the audience vote, so we thought we'd bring in Mario for the drama. Plus, he'll be really mad when Link reveals that him and Peach are a couple. Oops, sorry. I just let it slip, oh well.

 **Samus:** Is that true Link?

 **Link:** Yeah.

 **Fox:** That's great man.

 **Shulk:** Congratulations.

 **Mario:** Big deal. You can keep that sorry excuse for a princess for as long as you want. She means nothing to me.

 **Lucina:** How dare you?!

 **Link:** It's okay Lucina. He's just looking for a reaction.

 **Chris:** Anyway, your third surprise is that at the end of today's challenge, no one will be eliminated. Instead, you'll be fighting for a special prize.

 **Ganondorf:** What kind of prize?

 **Chris:** Well if I told you it would no longer be special. You'll just have to win today's challenge. Speaking of today's challenge, the theme for the challenge today is... Musical theatre!

 _Everyone looks at Chris with an uncomfortable look._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** He can't be serious.

 **Zelda:** I really don't want to be a part of this challenge.

 **Mario:** I'm already regretting coming back to this competition.

 **Link:** I forgot about how Chris' mannerisms are.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** The challenge will work like this, all of you will be a part of three musical theatre songs from the same musical. You will be competing to see who is the best singer, the best dancer and the best at being a character. Each sing will have a lead singer or singers, and the others will be back up. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try and out shine the lead. But, if I catch anyone cheating, you will be disqualified and will have to sit through a gruelling punishment.

 **Samus:** What kind of punishment are we talking about?

 **Chris:** You will have to sit and listen to ten hours of... Opera.

 _Everyone gasps and looks scared._

 **Chris:** Glad to see you all have a reason to win now. No in terms of who will be the lead, we need to see what musical you'll be singing. And we went for one of the most popular musicals in the world. Grease. You will be singing the songs, 'You're the one that I want', 'Greased Lighting' and 'Summer Nights' in that order.

 **Lucina:** Awesome, I love grease.

 **Chris:** Good. Because the lead singers for each song will be... Shulk and Zelda for 'You're the one that I want', link for 'Greased Lighting' and Fox and Samus for 'Summer Nights'. Now I want you all to go to the stage and start reading your parts which have been picked out. Have fun.

 _The contestants walk over. Mario pushes past Link, who just ignores him. Zelda catches up to Mario._

 **Zelda:** You know Mario, you seemed to really hate Link. I hate pretty much everyone here. Maybe we can help each other out.

 **Mario:** Thanks, but no thanks Zelda. I know what you've been doing and I have no reason to trust you. So I will decline your offer.

 **Zelda:** That's fine. You'll regret it though.

 **Mario:** Whatever.

 _Mario walk away with Zelda looking at him in anger._

 **Chris:** How will the teams fair with singing and dancing? Who will be the outstanding singers? And what id the amazing prize I have in store for the winner of today's challenge? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. Before the break, we saw the contestants go to the stage and prepare for their musical theatre challenge. let's see how they're getting on.

 _Chris gets onto the stage to see the guys practicing their line and dance moves with Samus._

 **Chris:** So Samus. Are you the dance choreographer for this challenge then?

 **Samus:** Yeah. I remembered having a background in dance when I was younger and I've watched grease a lot, so I know all the movements.

 **Chris:** That's great. I'm guessing 'You're the one that I want' is finished.

 **Fox:** Yep. Once we're done here, we're moving on to 'Summer Nights'

 **Chris:** Good. Cause you've got until night time to finish.

 _Chris leaves and Samus continues to lead the boys as Lucina goes over her movements. Zelda is sitting down and not caring._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I don't need to try in this challenge. I mean, no one is getting eliminated. But, that special prize sounds very interesting, so I'll just let my natural talent lead me towards victory. Besides, I've got my own way to get back at Link for his comments towards me.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Time flies away and it seems everyone is ready. But they're all waiting on stage. Chris comes by._

 **Chris:** Hello dancers. What's with the faces?

 **Lucina:** We were wondering when we were going to get our costumes.

 **Chris:** Oh right. I knew I forgot something. There are no costumes.

 _Everyone looks shacked and angry._

 **Samus:** What?! No costumes?!

 **Fox:** Why aren't there any costumes?!

 **Ike:** We've been working hard all day only for you to tell us that there's no costumes for our characters!

 **Chris:** If you'll let me explain, I was gonna tell you that we put most of the money into the special prize that is awaiting the winners of today's challenge.

 **Shulk:** Winners?

 **Chris:** Oh yeah. I decided that two contestants will win today's challenge. So I hope you're all prepared to work even harder and that you win the prize with someone you like.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ganondorf:** I knew Chris would have more under his sleeve. But I'm still confused as t why everyone was angry about costumes.

 **Fox:** Man, I hope both Samus and I are chosen as the winners. I wanna at least be with someone who I love and can get along with.

 **Link:** Knowing Chris, he may choose two people who hate each other as the winner just to show how twisted he is.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Night falls and Chris and Chef are sitting in the audience area. Chris has a megaphone._

 **Chris:** Alright contestants, I hope you're ready to perform for us. First song is 'You're the one that I want'. And... action!

 _The curtains raise and the music for 'You're the one that I want start'. Shulk and Zelda start to sing their line and everyone does their choreography really well. Chris and Chef are especially watching Zelda, Fox, Samus and Link, who are standing out. The sings ends and the curtains go down. Chris and Chef clap._

 **Chris:** _*Through a megaphone*_ Alright, great job everyone. You have a few minutes to get everything prepared for the next song.

 _The boys are rushing to get everything onto the stage. We then see Zelda sneak up behind Link while he's distracted and loosens his Tunic. The guys then get into position._

 **Chris:** _*Through a Megaphone*_ Alright, second song is 'Greased Lighting'. And... action!

 _The curtains raise and the song starts. Link starts to sing and get onto the car, but his Tunic falls off showing the clothes that he is wearing underneath. Chris, Chef and the girls, except Zelda look worried, but Link and the boys continue and everyone gets into it. The songs ends and the curtain comes down while Chris and Chef applaud._

 **Chris:** _*Through a Megaphone*_ Alright, that was awesome. You get a few more minute before the last song. Hope you're ready.

 _While backstage, everyone goes to Link._

 **Fox:** So Link, what happened?

 **Link:** I'm not sure. I got onto the car and before I could react, my tunic just came off.

 **Shulk:** Well at least you continue on with the song like a pro.

 _Lucina comes back with Links tunic._

 **Lucina:** Hey Link. I fixed your tunic.

 **Link:** Thanks Lucina.

 **Ike:** Did you see what was wrong with it.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. It looks like it was loosened up from the back.

 **Link:** But I can't reach the back of my tunic.

 **Samus:** So maybe someone tampered with it.

 _They all look around and look at Zelda and Mario._

 **Shulk:** Well, that doesn't matter right now. We're on the last song. So let's give it our all.

 **Samus:** You're right Shulk.

 _They all get into position._

 **Chris:** _*Through a megaphone*_ Alright, it's time for the third and final song 'Summer Nights'. And... action!

 _The curtains raise and the song starts. Fox and Samus sing their parts and everyone sings their parts while dancing. The song ends. Chris and Chef clap while the contestants bow._

 **Chris:** Well done. That was the best one yet. And I think I Chef and I have decided who we think deserve to win the prize.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Although I hate musicals, I know that I deserve to win. I am the best.

 **Mario:** I know I should win. I deserve to win after being robbed on the island.

 **Link:** I hope I win. But this is my first challenge back, and there'll be more challenge's to come.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And the winners of the challenge are... Fox and Samus.

 _Fox and Samus cheer and hug while everyone else but Zelda and Mario clap._

 **Chris:** Chef and I decided that both Fox and Samus showed some good dancing and character work in the first song. But the third song was the decider when they showed their singing prowess. Anyway, your prize for winning, is that you two will be spending the night in a five start hotel where you'll be getting a full course meal of your choice, giant beds and massages. There will be a Limousine waiting for you outside the gates to take you to the hotel right now. As for the rest of you, take this opportunity on how to improve yourself and the be ready for the next challenge. I'll see you all soon

 _Chris and Chef leave. Fox and Samus leave and get to the Limousine. Shulk, Lucina and Link see them off._

 **Samus:** We're really sorry guys.

 **Fox:** We really wish you we could bring you guys with us.

 **Link:** Hey, there's no need to be sorry.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, you guys were amazing today. You deserve to win.

 **Shulk:** Plus, this is a good opportunity for you guys to have some time together.

 **Fox:** I guess you're right.

 **Samus:** Have a good night guys.

 **Lucina:** We will.

 **Link:** Now you two go and have fun.

 **Lucina:** We'll be here when you get back.

 _Fox and Samus get into the Limousine. The care leaves. The three leave and go towards the trailers. Meanwhile, Zelda sits outside the girls' trailer and looks at the three in anger as they go into their trailers._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** That damn Chris. Everyone knows that I would of won if I was actually taking the challenge seriously. But it's fine, I'll just make sure to win the next challenge and get rid of them all on by one. Including that Mario.

 **Mario:** I don't care how clever Zelda may be, but he will not cost me this competition. I'm here to win, and I will not be stopped.

 **Link:** I was told about all the things that Zelda has done in the competition in more clarity. It looks like she's the one I need to look out for this time. I just hope she doesn't do anything that she'll regret.

 **Lucina:** Now that Link is here, we have a bigger strength in numbers and we can easily vote of Zelda for all the bad things she's done.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see Ganondorf and Dark pit talking behind the guys' trailer._

 **Dark Pit:** Now that the teams have merged, what are we gonna do about Zelda?

 **Ganondorf:** Unfortunately we can't really do anything right now. She has us and everyone else wrapped around her finger.

 **Dark Pit:** What do you suggest?

 **Ganondorf:** We go with what she says for now. But as soon as she slips up, we'll catch her in the act and try out best to clear out names.

 **Dark Pit:** Good idea. What about Mario?

 **Ganondorf:** He won't be a problem. He'll probably get himself eliminated sooner than we think if Total Smash Island is anything to go by.

 **Dark Pit:** That's true. That sounds like a good plan.

 _They both nod in agreement and go into the guys' trailer. Zelda watches them with suspicion and then goes into the girls' trailer._

 **Chris:** Ooo, things are getting juicy. And it seems things are gonna be a bit more interesting with the teams merging and the two new additions to the cast. But, how will Link and Mario fair in the competition this time? How will the contestants handle themselves now that the teams have merged? And who will take a step closer to the Ten Million Dollar cash prize. Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	14. Episode 13

**Episode 13**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. I decided to take it easy on the contestants by having the last challenge be a free challenge where they didn't have to worry about being eliminated. But, I did give them a few surprises. The first surprise was that the teams have finally merged and there for, its every contestant for themselves, including the new contestants. That's right, as the biggest surprise of the last episode, two new contestants from the last season of Total Smash Island joined the cast, as Link came back as an audience favourite and Mario is also back because I decided it would be great for T.V. drama ratings. I am such a genius. The challenge that they faced was a musical theatre challenge where they had to sing and dance to songs from the popular musical Grease, where the winners got a full expenses paid trip to a five start hotel, where they will live in luxury. And in the end, it was the couple of Fox and Samus who won the rip after killing it in the song 'Summer Nights'. And it seems there's still some tension between Link and Zelda after Zelda tried to ruin Links chances of winning. Will Zelda be able to escape eliminate despite being a target? How will Link and Mario fair in their first elimination challenge? And who will be the first contestant to be eliminated after the merge? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro, but with Link and Mario added to the intro*_

 _We see all the contestants sitting around the trailers in silence as everyone seems to be by themselves. Them, a Limousine arrive and Fox and Samus get out of the car and it leaves. Fox and Samus see everyone around the trailers and look confused._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Man, it's like a ghost town around here. What's everyone's damage? Are they upset that they didn't won the prize?

 **Samus:** It was really awkward coming back to the trailers. Everyone was so silent and had very serious looks on their faces. I wonder what's wrong with everyone?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Hey guys.

 **Samus:** We're back.

 _Shulk, Ike, Lucina and Link see them and walk over to them._

 **Link:** Hey guys. How was the trip?

 **Lucina:** Were you guys able to enjoy some 'quality' time together?

 _Both Fox and Samus blush, but smile._

 **Fox:** The hotel was nice.

 **Samus:** The break was definitely needed.

 **Shulk:** Dang, now I'm jealous.

 _They all laugh. Zelda and Mario look at them in disgust_

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** It should of been me who was being pampered and needed a break from this competition. It's hard being the smartest and best competitor her.

 **Mario:** I know they're trying to make me jealous on purpose, but I won't let them get under my skin. I'll get under theirs first. That sounds really wrong.

 **Ganondorf:** Now that it's everyone for themselves, everyone is going to really going to try and win every challenge. I just need to make sure not to fall behind. Especially with Zelda around.

 **Dark Pit:** It looks like everyone is watching their own backs now that we're all on our own. I just hope I can survive with Zelda around.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Fox:** So what's going on around here?

 **Samus:** Why is everyone so silent?

 **Shulk:** I'm not surprised that's the first thing you two notices.

 **Ike:** Ever since you guys left, everyone has been on edge.

 **Fox:** What for?

 **Link:** Because of the merge and knowing that it's every contestant for themselves.

 **Lucina:** Even though we're all friends, we're still enemies and all competing to win.

 **Fox:** That is true.

 **Samus:** But that doesn't mean we still can't talk to each other like normal. We can all be competing for the same goal and it's true that only one of us can win, but we can all still be friends and have a good time with each other.

 **Link:** She's right. We need to stop worrying and start enjoying ourselves.

 **Ike:** Yeah, I mean, what's the worst that could happen.

 _Chris then walks in looking like a headmaster of a school._

 **Chris:** Good morning contestants.

 **Ike:** Oh right, I forgot.

 **Chris:** You all look like you're in high spirits.

 **Zelda:** Oh bite me.

 **Lucina:** So what's with the teacher outfit?

 **Chris:** I'm glad you asked. And, it's actually a headmaster costume. So I want you all to gather round students.

 _Everyone walks over and makes a semi circle in front of Chris._

 **Chris:** Good job. Now, anime these days has been getting bigger and bigger every year, so I decided to make today's challenge, an anime school challenge.

 _Everyone looks excited except for Zelda and Ike who have looks of disgust. Zelda see Ike's face and smiles evilly._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Hmm, it looks like Ike has the same hatred for anime as I do. It looks like I have my next victim to get eliminated in case I lose today's challenge.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** So, you don't like anime Ike?

 **Ike:** Don't like it? I hate it.

 **Lucina:** Really?

 **Link:** Why not?

 **Ike:** It's stupid. It makes no sense, half of them are the same, they're all too cartoony and whoever watches them and invests time into them is stupid.

 **Samus:** I love anime.

 **Link:** Same here.

 **Shulk:** I think it's fun to watch.

 **Fox:** I find it funny.

 **Lucina:** I get into the characters and their stories.

 **Ganondorf:** It's actually got good writing.

 **Dark Pit:** And good action.

 **Mario:** It's honestly not bad.

 **Zelda:** And some of them are pleasing to look at. So are you calling all of us stupid.

 **Ike:** For watching anime, yes.

 _They all look at Ike in anger, except Zelda who looks at him with an evilly smiling._

 **Chris:** Well whether you like anime or not, you'll all be competing if you want to stay in the competition. Like Total Smash Island, now that it's every contestant for themselves, that means the winner of each challenge will gain invincibility for the vote and can't be voted off. So I hope you're all taking this very seriously. No, if you would all follow me to the studio, where we will soon begin the first part of your challenge.

 _They all follow Chris to the studio, where Ike is walking ahead of everyone who looks at him with anger and confusion._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Man, what's Ike's deal?

 **Shulk:** He acting like he was back on the Island. Something is definitely wrong.

 **Link:** Ike has changed. I'm not sure how, but I think something fishy is going on with him.

 **Fox:** This is almost like how Marth was when his attitude started to stink. Maybe this is Zelda's doing. But Ike seemed very hell bent on telling us his feelings. Guess we'll need to keep an eye on both of them.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _They reach the studio where Chris opens the door and the lights come on to reveal a big classroom which has been designed to look like and anime high school. The contestants look at the classroom in amazement._

 **Chris:** Since most school animes take place in high school, I figured we could we could at least get the aesthetics right. Because this is the location of the first part of your challenge. Now can anyone guess what is every kids worst nightmare in high school.

 **Mario:** Getting rejected by girls.

 **Chris:** Nope. But I'm glad to hear about your past Mario.

 _Everyone laughs while Mario looks at them in anger._

 **Chris:** There's something even worse than that.

 **Fox:** Gym?

 **Chris:** Close, but nope. It's the final exams. Because as we all know, the final exams can either make or break your future. So as your first challenge, you will be answering an exam that had 100 questions about anime. But, the goal isn't to answer all of the questions, it's to last for an hour without going crazy. If you can do that, you will move on to part two. Also, Chef will be the teach that will be watching you while you take the exam.

 _Chef storms in through the door and looks at the contestants with a scary face and everyone looks scared._

 **Chris:** Also, if you decide to cheat storm out of the class or annoy Chef, you will be disqualified and you'll be out for the rest of the challenge. Now, everyone take your seats.

 _Everyone takes their own individual seats away from everyone else. Chef then gives out the test and looks at everyone with anger._

 **Chris:** Alright, Chef will start the challenge once I've left the room. I'll see you all in an hour.

 _Chris leaves and closes the door behind him._

 **Chef:** Alright maggots! You time starts now!

 _Everyone opens the exam papers and start to write. We then see Chris outside the studio._

 **Chris:** It looks like the challenge has started and everyone is taking it seriously? But, who will survive the final exams? Who will move on to the second part of the challenge? And who will win the first elimination challenge since the merge? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. It's been 30 minutes since the first part of the anime school challenge has started. The contestants are halfway through surviving their final exam. let's see how they're all getting on.

 _We see some of the contestants still writing but some are thinking and looking annoyed, especially Ike, who looks like he's about to snap. We see Zelda who is sitting behind Ike with an evil smirk._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I sat behind Ike for this very reason. It's time to give Ike that little push. Looks like I'm getting of free from today's challenge. But, I'll still try to win today's challenge. I need to solidify my place at the top.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** _*Quietly*_ Man, it really sucks that this exam is all about animes huh. Just makes me wanna tear my hair out. But I'm sure you can survive these really monotonous anime questions.

 _Ike then stands up in anger and everyone looks at him._

 **Ike:** _*Angry*_ That's it, I've had it! I'm done with these questions! Who really care about this crap!? This stuff is for little kids and for people with little IQ.

 _Everyone looks at him in anger._

 **Ganondorf:** Then why don't you just leave.

 **Ike:** Because I actually want to win this challenge and not gush over some dumb cartoons.

 **Lucina:** Look, we don't need to hear your complaining the whole time.

 **Chef:** I agree. Ike, you are here by disqualified.

 **Ike:** What?! Why?!

 **Fox:** You're really asking why?

 _Ike leaves and slams the door behind him._

 **Chef:** Thank god. I was really getting annoyed by that guy.

 **Samus:** Same here.

 **Chef:** Did I ask for your opinion!?

 **Samus:** No sir!

 **Chef:** Good! Now get back to work!

 _Everyone gets back to writing._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Shulk:** Something is definitely off with Ike. I'm not sure what, but I think I may have an idea. I just wished I had all of the facts before assuming anything.

 **Samus:** Man, something is seriously wrong with Ike. I wonder if anime really makes him that angry.

 **Lucina:** Ike is acting like a real jerk. I swear, I've never seen this side of him.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _More time has passed and the contestants have 10 minutes left. We then see Dark Pit looking over Link's shoulder and Mario is doing the same as they are both sitting behind him. Chef spots them and they try to hide. Chef then walks over to them and stands over them. They try to play innocent._

 **Mario:** Oh hey Chef.

 **Dark Pit:** How's it going?

 **Chef:** What do you two think you're doing?

 **Mario:** Trying to finish the exam. What else can we do?

 **Chef:** Don't play dumb with me. I saw you peaking at Link's answer.

 **Dark Pit:** What, we would never...

 **Link:** I'm glad you saw it Chef. I was starting to lose my mind.

 **Mario:** What the hell Link?

 **Dark Pit:** Why would you rat us out like that?

 **Link:** I would of done it earlier, but no one likes a tattletale in school.

 **Chef:** That's right. And it seems you two have admitted to cheating, which means you're both disqualified.

 **Mario:** But we...

 **Chef:** NOW, GET OUT OF MY CLASS!

 _They both leave the studio and wait outside where Ike is._

 **Ike:** You two out too huh?

 **Dark Pit:** Don't talk to us.

 _The last 10 minutes have gone by and the timer on Chef's watch goes off. Chris then walks into the classroom._

 **Chris:** Alright students, you can put your pencil down.

 _Everyone drops their pen and look exhausted._

 **Chris:** You have all survived the first part of the challenge. Now follow me the sports movie studio for the second part of the challenge.

 _Everyone leaves and follows Chris while walking and looking tired._

 **Dark Pit:** So how were the last 10 minutes of the exam?

 **Fox:** Ugh, they were the worst.

 **Samus:** They were the longest 10 minutes of my life.

 **Ganondorf:** The last 10 minutes felt like an hour in itself.

 **Shulk:** This is why I don't miss school.

 **Zelda:** I hear that.

 **Chris:** Hey! No slaking. Otherwise, there may be a punishment of the exam kind waiting for you.

 _Everyone looks scared as they reach the sports movie studio. They all go inside and see an athletics track. Everyone looks at the track in amazement._

 **Chris:** This, is the second part of your challenge. The toast race.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** The what race?

 **Fox:** Did he just toast race.

 **Lucina:** Those are words that I never thought I'd ever hear in the same sentence together.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** I can see that you all seem confused, so I'll explain. In pretty much every anime ever, whenever an anime girl character is late and hasn't had any breakfast, she always seems to run to school while having a piece of toast in her and then bumping into the love of her life. Your challenge is to run 10 laps around this track while having a piece of toast in your mouth and dodging the obstacle of cardboard pop-up anime boys that are looking to bump into you.

 _Chef then gives all the contestants who survived the exam a piece of toast._

 **Chris:** But be warned. If the toast as any point falls out of your mouth and hits the floor, you will be disqualified and you won't be able to be a part of the final part of the challenge.

 _The contestants then take their starting positions._

 **Chris:** On your marks... Get set... GO!

 _They all start to run with the toasts in their mouths. When they reach 200 meters, the first cardboard pop-up comes out from the edge of the track which Ganondorf runs into and his toast falls out of his mouth._

 **Ganondorf:** _*In pain*_ Ow. That hurt.

 **Chris:** And Ganondorf is out. How will the rest do in this race?

 _After 5 laps, we can see Samus and Lucina looking really tired. Lucina than collapses and Samus trips over her. Causing both of their toasts to fall out of their mouths._

 **Chris:** And there goes Samus and Lucina. We're down to the final four, with Shulk is in the lead, Link not too far behind him and Fox and Zelda racing for third place. How will they do for the rest of the race?

 _The bell rings for the final lap and Shulk and Link get away from Fox and Zelda who both start to slow down._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** It looks like Fox is really tired. I guess I should help him by giving him a little push, or trip.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Shulk and Link pass the finish line. Zelda and Fox are 100 meters away. But Zelda than sneakingly trips up Fox. Fox then falls to the floor pretty roughly and his toast fall out of his mouth while Zelda crosses the line._

 **Chris:** And Zelda crosses the finish line, as Fox was so close but collapses near the end. I guess he couldn't handle it.

 _Samus, Lucina, Link and Shulk run over to Fox who gets up and dusts himself off._

 **Link:** Fox!

 **Samus:** Are you okay babe?

 **Fox:** Yeah, I'm fine.

 **Lucina:** What happened? I thought you were going to get to the end for sure.

 **Fox:** I guess the tiredness from the exam finally caught up to me and I just collapsed. But I really thought I was going to make it.

 **Samus:** Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. You still made it pretty far.

 **Shulk:** Yeah. It could of happened to any of us.

 **Fox:** Thanks guys. And congrats to you Shulk for making it. You too Link.

 **Link:** Thanks man. But I'm worried about what the final part will be.

 **Samus:** Especially since Zelda is also in the final part of the challenge.

 **Shulk:** Well, let's hope it's nothing too bad.

 **Ike:** God, what a stupid idea for a challenge.

 **Link:** How about keeping those comments to yourself alright.

 _Ike then realises what he's done._

 **Ike:** Oh. I'm sorry.

 _Ike walks away looking disappointed and everyone looking at him with confusion and concern._

 **Chris:** Alright. Zelda, Link and Shulk. You've all made it to the final part of the challenge. Follow me to the next studio. I hope you three are ready to give the performance of your life.

 _All three look worried._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** _*Sighs*_ I really don't like it when he says stuff like that.

 **Shulk:** The performance of our lives? I wonder what he mean by that.

 **Zelda:** It doesn't matter what the final part is. I always give the performance of a life time.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _They follow Chris to a studio that empty._

 **Mario:** Um... this studio is empty.

 **Chris:** Give it a minute.

 _We then see rain starting to fall from the ceiling._

 **Link:** Wait. Is this rain?

 **Chris:** Yep. This studio specialises with creating any weather scenario that is needed. Being controlled by our very own Chef in the control panel above us. This is the stage for the final part of the challenge, the face-off.

 **Ganondorf:** What's that?

 **Chris:** I'll explain. In a lot of animes, there's sometimes a face-off between two boy who are fighting each other to see who will end up with the girl, but then girl uses an amazing speech to break it up and make them both friends again. Shulk and Link will be the two guys who are about to fight, while Zelda will run into the scene and will break them up with her speech. The winner will be whoever I deemed to be the best actor and got their character across the best. Also, to make this challenge harder, you'll be in the pouring rain and all your lines will be made up. So get into your positions.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I already know that I'm a better actor than those two. But I better make sure that I win this. I guess it's time for me to bring out the big guns.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Link and Shulk stand opposite each other, while Zelda is off to the side waiting to run in._

 **Chris:** Alright, actors ready?

 **Shulk and Link:** Ready!

 **Chris:** Zelda, I'll let you know when to run in. And... action!

 _The rain starts to pour down as Link and Shulk look at each other in anger._

 **Shulk:** We don't have to do this Link. We can just talk this out.

 **Link:** Talk? We could of talked all those years ago. But instead, you decide to go behind my back and kiss Zelda, even after you promised not to.

 **Shulk:** She kissed me. Though it is true that I love her, I would never do anything to ruin your chances with her.

 **Link:** Shut up! You don't get to speak!

 **Shulk:** Look, I know how you feel.

 **Link:** You know nothing! You don't know what it's like to have both your heart and your trust broken at the same time.

 **Shulk:** Link...

 **Link:** But maybe... breaking your face will be a fair trade.

 **Shulk:** I don't want to fight you!

 **Link:** Well it looks like you have no choice.

 _Link runs over and grabs Shulk by his collar and goes punch in._

 **Chris:** Alright Zelda, you're up.

 _Zelda runs into the scene._

 **Zelda:** Link stop it!

 **Link:** This doesn't concern you Zelda.

 **Zelda:** Yes it does. But... if you're the kind of person who can devote yourself like that to someone like me, then I'll bet you anything that there's someone out there who'll fall in love with you. Just like I did with Shulk.

 _Link then let's go of Shulk. The rain stops_

 **Chris:** _*With tears in his eyes*_ And cut. That... was beautiful.

 _Everyone applauds them._

 **Chris:** But, I have made up my mind. The winner and best actor was... Zelda. For that amazing speech that she gave. Which means she can't get voted off. I'll see you all later tonight at the award ceremony.

 _Everyone walks always._

 **Lucina:** Sorry you lost guys.

 **Link:** It's alright. There's always next time.

 **Fox:** You guys were awesome though.

 **Samus:** Yeah, your acting was amazing.

 **Lucina:** It really felt like I was watching an anime.

 **Shulk:** Thanks guys. But, what will we do now that Zelda can't be voted off.

 **Samus:** Hmm, good question.

 _Meanwhile, Zelda, Dark Pit and Ganondorf are walking together._

 **Dark Pit:** That was a pretty good speech you made.

 **Zelda:** Thanks. But it's not mine.

 **Ganondorf:** What do you mean?

 **Zelda:** I stole the speech from the anime Nisekoi. But it looks like everyone was too stupid to realise.

 _Link overhears and looks at Zelda with suspicion and anger. It turns into night time and the awards ceremony starts. The contestants vote._

 **Chris:** Contestants, I have the result. Remember, whoever is voted off will need to hitch a ride in the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the wards go to... Zelda, Link, Shulk, Fox, Samus, Lucina, Ganondorf, Mario and the last award goes to ... Dark Pit. Ike, it's time to leave my dude.

 **Link:** Wait. I overheard Zelda talking to Ganon and Dar Pit and admitting that she stole her speech from an anime.

 _Everyone gasps in shock._

 **Lucina:** So she should be disqualified then. Right?

 **Chris:** She would. But I never said she couldn't use an anime speech that she put her own twist on. So it's nit against the rules. So I'm sorry Ike, but you are the one leaving us.

 **Ike:** Yeah. I deserve to be voted off. I'm sorry everyone. I don't know what happened, but I let my emotions get the best of me.

 **Link:** It's okay man. Just remember that we all have different opinions.

 **Fox:** Just don't walk around thinking you're opinion is right. Okay?

 **Ike:** Yeah, you're right. Again, I'm really sorry to you all. Good luck to you all.

 _Ike gets into the Lameousine and it leaves._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe for now. No go and get some shut eye.

 _They all leave and get to the trailers._

 **Samus:** You won't always get away with cheating. You'll get caught soon.

 **Zelda:** Maybe. But I would have to be as stupid as you lot to get caught. Goodnight.

 _She goes into the girls' trailer._

 **Link:** It's okay. We'll get her voted off soon.

 _Everyone goes into their trailers._

 **Chris:** Drama revolving around Zelda, I'm not surprised. But, will she be able to win another challenge? Is there anyone that can stop her? And what will be the theme of the next challenge? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	15. Episode 14

**Episode 14**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The contestants competed in their first elimination challenge since the merge. Their challenge was a school anime inspired challenge that was cut into three parts. The first part was to survive a final exam paper that had 100 question for 1 hour. It seemed to be going well, until Ike lost his cool and expressed how much he hated anime. Seriously, he needed to take a serious chill pill. And it seems Mario and Dark Pit didn't listen to me when I said not to cheat, as they were caught cheating my teacher Chef and were disqualified from the competition. The ones who survived moved on to the second part of the challenge, the toast race. Where the contestants had to run 10 laps around an athletics track with a piece of toast in their mouth, and trying not to lose it. And in the end, Link, Shulk and Zelda were the only ones to make it. Fox almost made it, but it seems Zelda sent him on a little 'trip'. The final three then had to out act each other in an old school anime face-off. Both guys were great, but it was Zelda and her anime inspired script that won her the challenge and invincibility. And when it came down to it, Ike was voted off for driving his fellow competitors crazy with his hatred for anime. And it seems everyone is still watching Zelda very closely. What will be the movie theme of today's challenge? Who will make it out of the challenge alive? And how much more pain can I inflict on them? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see the contestants all sitting on the same table, except for Zelda who is sitting by herself._

 **Fox:** Man, it's too bad we had to vote off Ike.

 **Samus:** I know. But he was getting annoying.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, but I feel like that wasn't his fault.

 **Shulk:** I agree. Something was seriously off about him.

 **Link:** It's too bad we couldn't ask him about what happed.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, it seemed like he didn't know what happened either.

 **Fox:** But did anyone else notice that his behaviour was strangely like Marth's when he went crazy.

 **Shulk:** So you noticed it too. I thought I was just going crazy.

 **Samus:** If that's the case, then whatever happened to Marth, is the same thing that happened to Ike.

 **Link:** I think we all know who was to blame for Marth.

 _They all look at Zelda who ignore them while she eats._

 **Fox:** Do you really think she did it though?

 **Lucina:** All the signs point to her.

 **Link:** But we still don't know all the facts.

 **Shulk:** Link's right. Let's just keep our distance and see what she does.

 **Samus:** Good idea.

 _Ganondorf and Dark Pit then start to walk over to Zelda's table. They get to her, she looks up at them._

 **Zelda:** What do you two want?

 **Dark Pit:** Just giving you a warning.

 **Zelda:** For what?

 **Ganondorf:** That you are the biggest threat right now. And that means everyone will try and stop you from winning challenges.

 **Dark Pit:** So we've decided to disband from you and end the alliance.

 **Zelda:** _*Angry*_ You what?!

 **Ganondorf:** We came to realise that you are doing way too much to win and you're almost getting caught.

 **Zelda:** _*Sighs*_ Fine then. Just remember who can easily get you eliminated and expose you.

 **Ganondorf:** Oh, we're not worried.

 **Dark Pit:** Cause we can do the exact same thing to you.

 **Ganondorf:** Good luck.

 _They walk away and go to the table that the others are sitting at. They all at them with confusion. Dark Pit and Ganondorf see everyone staring at them._

 **Ganondorf:** What?

 **Lucina:** Care to explain what that was about?

 **Dark Pit:** Oh right. We were telling her that her cheating will get her nowhere.

 **Ganondorf:** We were hoping to get her to play fair, but she just ignored us.

 **Fox:** Hmm, alright.

 **Link:** I guess that checks out.

 _We the see Zelda looking at Dark Pit and Ganondorf in anger._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Those damn traitors! How dare they do that to me?! But it's fine. They will soon realise that messing with me, is the worst decision they have ever made. Starting with Ganon. Why Ganon? He's obviously the smarter of the two. Might as well get rid of my toughest competition. Dark Pit means nothing to me.

 **Fox:** I'm not sure if I fully believe on what Ganon and Dark Pit said. But I guess I have to go along with it for now, just in case something bad happens.

 **Samus:** I'm not sure who's more suspicious. Zelda, or Dark Pit and Ganondorf. Either way, we'll all need to keep a closer eye on those three.

 **Mario:** I hope they haven't forgotten about me. I don't care what Zelda had done. They should be more focused on how I'm going to win the money.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris then walks in dressed up as a Cowboy._

 **Chris:** _*In a western accent*_ Howdy partners!

 _Everyone stares at him and the starts to laugh._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Oh my lord, what is Chris wearing?

 **Samus:** That... is a fashion disaster.

 **Fox:** He looks like he's a part of a low budget western movie.

 **Mario:** My sides are gonna start hurting from laughing too hard.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris looks at them annoyed and then pulls out a paintball gun and shoots Mario._

 **Mario:** Ow! What was that for?!

 **Chris:** _*Normal voice*_ For laughing at me. Anyone else wanna laugh at me?

 _Everyone looks scared and there's silence._

 **Chris:** That's better. Now, as you may have figured out from seeing my awesome outfit, the theme of today's challenge will be a western movie challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Sweet. We all know the best parts of a western movie are the shoot outs. I hope we get to shoot in today's challenge.

 **Samus:** Awesome. It time for me to show my sweet gun skills again. Though it'll be hard to be Fox who is a sharpshooter.

 **Mario:** It would be great if there was a challenge that I had an advantage in.

 **Link:** Samus and Fox are the best shooters in this competition. It would be wise to try and avoid them until we're the last three left.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Today's challenge will be... a good old fashion shoot out.

 **Fox:** Yes!

 **Samus:** Awesome!

 **Zelda:** _*Sarcastic*_ Oh great.

 **Chris:** Here's how it'll work. Each of you will have a paintball gun to shoot with and state of the art paintball gear. The rules of the game are simple, shoot everyone until there are two left. Then, those too will have a good old fashion duel which I'll go into more detail when we get to that part. The contestants who wins the duel will win invincibility. Now, are there any questions?

 **Fox:** Yeah. Is it every contestant for themselves, or can we team up?

 **Chris:** You can team up if you want to. But I wouldn't recommend it unless you know you can beat the other person in the duel. Any other question.

 **Shulk:** Yeah.Where will we be having this shoot out?

 **Chris:** Your field will be the entire lot. But you cannot go into any of the studios to hide. You must stay in the open. Otherwise, you will be disqualified. Any other question?

 _No one says anything._

 **Chris:** Great to hear. Now, everyone go and gear up and then meet me outside the front of the lot in 1 hour. See you all soon.

 _Chris leaves. Then Chef give everyone their gear and guns. Everyone then starts to out the gear on Fox walks over to Samus._

 **Fox:** Looking goo babe.

 **Samus:** I haven't even put of the gear yet.

 **Fox:** I know. But you always look good.

 **Samus:** Hehe, thanks. So, what's up?

 **Fox:** I was just wondering if you'd like to team up for the challenge.

 **Samus:** Are you saying that I'm easy to beat?

 **Fox:** Not at all. I'm just saying that it would be fun to be in the final two so that we can see who has the fastest trigger finger.

 **Samus:** Hmm, that sounds like fun. Alright, I'm in.

 _They shake hands. Everyone see this as they put their gear on._

 **Lucina:** You guys gonna team up with anyone.

 **Link:** Not really.

 **Shulk:** There's not advantage to being with someone.

 **Mario:** It just makes you a bigger target.

 **Lucina:** Nobody asked you.

 **Link:** Unfortunately, he's right. Being with someone else can slow you down and make you an easier target to see.

 **Lucina:** Hmm. I guess that's true.

 _Zelda looks at them with an annoyed look*_

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I had a feeling that Fox and Samus would get together for this challenge. But that does give me an idea on how to win today's challenge.

 **Fox:** I chose to be with Samus because we made a promise to see who's the quicker shooter. And hopefully the duel will be able to give us the results.

 **Samus:** I know why Fox chose me. I had a feeling he wouldn't forget about our promise. I guess it's time to finally find out who'd the fastest gunman. Or gunwoman.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Zelda then goes over to Ganondorf who is test out his gun._

 **Zelda:** Hmm, that's some good shooting Ganon.

 **Ganondorf:** Uhh, thanks?

 **Zelda:** Listen, I know we're not in an alliance anymore and I respect that.

 **Ganondorf:** You do?

 **Zelda:** Yeah. I was just angry because if everything that has been happening around me. I'm just getting stressed out.

 **Ganondorf:** I guess that makes.

 **Zelda:** Anyway, I'm not the best shooter. So I figured you and I could team up. At least that way, you can win the challenge in an easier fashion by facing me and not someone like Fox or Samus.

 **Ganondorf:** Hmm, you do make a good point. Alright, it's a deal.

 _After an hour, the contestants get to the front of the movie lot where Chris is waiting for them._

 **Chris:** Alright. Is everyone geared up and ready?

 **Everyone:** Yeah!

 **Chris:** Great. I'll give you all 10 minutes to spread out and find some cover. Then, as soon as you hear my air horn, it's shooin' time. When you hear the air horn for a second time, that means it's time for the duel. Now, go and hide!

 _Everyone runs and start to spread out. Fox and Samus run together and so does Zelda and Ganondorf. 10 minutes go by and Chris uses his air horn. Everyone starts to look into the open and see if anyone is around them. Mario then walk around the corner and see Samus and Fox hiding._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Mario:** I figured that if I followed Fox and Samus so that I could eliminate them first. That way, it would make the rest of the challenge easier.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Mario than jumps out. Samus and Fox see him and Fox shoots Mario's gun. Mario than freezes and puts his hands up._

 **Mario:** No, please. Don't do it.

 **Samus:** Sorry Mario. But this is for Peach.

 _Samus shoots Mario and eliminated him. We then see Chris watching the action in his monitor._

 **Chris:** And Mario is the first contestants eliminated in record time. How pathetic. But, how will the rest of the contestants do against Fox and Samus? Will either Fox or Samus win today's challenge? Or will we get a surprise victory? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. Before the break the shoot out challenge had just started and Mario has already been eliminated by the team of Fox and Samus. And it looks like two more contestants are at a standoff. Let's get a closer look.

 _We see Dark Pit and Shulk facing off and are ready to shoot their guns. They both pump their guns until they both get shot._

 **Shulk:** What the...

 **Dark Pit:** Did you shoot me?

 **Shulk:** No, I didn't. Did you shoot me?

 **Dark Pit:** Nope. I never fired my gun.

 _Zelda and Ganondorf then come out from behind a small bush._

 **Zelda:** Nope, it was us.

 **Dark Pit:** Zelda? Ganon?

 **Dark Pit:** Sorry guys. But I wanna win this challenge.

 _Zelda and Ganondorf walk away._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** _*Angry*_ That damn traitor! After all he said to me about leaving Zelda, he goes and teams up with her. If he loses today's challenge, he is so gone.

 **Shulk:** So Ganon is teaming up with Zelda. I can't wait to see what Link will say about this. But still, Ganon lied to us. Which means right now, he'll be next to go if Zelda wins.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And it looks like Shulk and Dark Pit have been eliminated by the team of Zelda and Ganondorf. Speaking of Zelda, it looks like Link is about to bump into Lucina.

 _Link walks backwards slowly and so does Lucina. They then bump into each other and they shoot each other._

 **Lucina:** Jeez Link. Don't scare me like that.

 **Link:** Scare you? You scared me half to death.

 **Lucina:** I guess we scared each other.

 _Lucina then sees the paint on Links gear._

 **Lucina:** Hey look at that. I got you.

 _Link looks down and see the paint on his gear. He then sees the paint on Lucina's gear._

 **Link:** It looks like I got you as well.

 **Lucina:** Wait what?

 _Lucina looks down and see the paint._

 **Lucina:** Aww man.

 **Chris:** _*Over the Tannoy*_ And both Link and Lucina have been eliminated. We're down to the final four, Fox, Samus, Zelda and Ganondorf. Let's see who will make it to the final duel.

 _We see Fox and Samus hiding behind a studio._

 **Fox:** So, what should we do?

 **Samus:** I think if we surround them from the front and back, we can shoot while they're stunned and eliminate them.

 **Fox:** Great idea. Let's get going.

 _As they move, we se Ganondorf and Zelda hiding behind a different studio._

 **Ganondorf:** So... you git any bright ideas on how to defeat the two best shooters in the games.

 **Zelda:** I do have one.

 **Ganondorf:** But?

 **Zelda:** But it's very risky.

 **Ganondorf:** That's fine. I'm sure whatever you have planned will get us into the duel.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Aww, it's really sweet that Ganon trust me. That just makes it easier to break his hear and get him eliminated.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Zelda and Ganondorf walk out into the open with each other's backs against each other. Fox and Samus then come out and surround them where Fox is facing Ganondorf and Samus is facing Zelda._

 **Chris:** Ooo, a team stand-off. Let's see how this turns out.

 _They all look at each other seriously. Fox and Samus then shoot._

 **Zelda:** Now!

 _Zelda and Ganondorf duck making Fox's shot his Samus and Samus' shot hitting Fox._

 **Ganondorf:** Well what do you know. It worked.

 **Fox:** Aww dang. Looks like they outsmarted us.

 **Samus:** Oh well. I guess we'll have to keep our promise for a bit longer.

 **Fox:** Yeah. You were amazing babe.

 **Samus:** You were too babe. And congrats to the both of you.

 _Chris and the rest of the contestants get to the four that are still standing there as Chris uses the air horn._

 **Chris:** Congrats to both Ganondorf and Zelda have made it to the finals two. Which means... it's time to duel.

 _We then see Chris and the other contestants standing to the side, as Zelda and Ganondorf are back to back._

 **Chris:** Here's how the duel will work. You will both will take 10 paces forward and then turn around and face each other. Then, once I yell draw, you will both raise your guns and whoever shoots the other one first, will win invincibility. Now, take 10 paces.

 _They both walk 10 paces and then turn. Alright, duellists ready?_

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Alright. It's time to put my plan to action.

 _*End of confessional*_

 _The contestants then see Zelda is starting to cry._

 **Shulk:** Zelda, are you crying?

 **Zelda:** Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought you guys weren't looking at me.

 **Fox:** What's wrong?

 **Zelda:** Well I want to say. But I know you won't listen to me.

 **Samus:** Try us.

 **Zelda:** Well... you know all the bad stuff I've been doing and saying.

 **Lucina:** How can we forget?

 **Zelda:** Well, Ganon has been forcing to do and say everything that I've done.

 _They all look at Ganondorf in shock and Ganondorf is shocked._

 **Ganondorf:** Wait what?!

 **Link:** I agree. What?

 **Zelda:** Well behind the scenes, Ganon forced me to be in an alliance with him and Dark Pit. We didn't get a say in the matter. he told us that he'd get us to the final three as long as we did what he said. But I hated doing it, so I needed to find a way to expose him. I'm just hoping you guys believe me.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** So... it was Ganon the whole time?

 **Samus:** I... I don't know what to say.

 **Lucina:** _*Angry*_ So it was Ganon who tried to break me up with Luigi? That jerk!

 **Link:** I should of known. Ganon will never change.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _They all look at Ganondorf in anger._

 **Ganondorf:** Oh you got to be kidding me!

 **Chris:** Draw!

 **Ganondorf:** Wait what...

 _Zelda then shoots and hits Ganondorf._

 **Chris:** And the winner and gaining invincibility once again is Zelda!

 **Zelda:** I... I won.

 **Samus:** Yeah, you did.

 **Fox:** Hey listen. We're really sorry for assuming it was you.

 **Link:** I didn't think Ganon was smart enough to talk to you while the cameras aren't looking.

 **Zelda:** Yeah. He told me to keep quiet. But I couldn't handle it anymore.

 **Shulk:** Hey, hey. It's going to be okay.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. And after tonight, you won't need to worry about him ever again.

 **Chris:** Hmm, well it seems everyone has made up their mind. I'll be seeing you all at the awards ceremony tonight.

 _Everyone walks past Ganondorf looking angry at him, but then Zelda looks back at him with a wink and an evil smile. Dark Pit then walks up to him._

 **Ganondorf:** Dark Pit, you know the truth.

 **Dark Pit:** Of course I know the truth. But it's gonna be easier to go down this path. So, sorry not sorry.

 _Dark Pit walks away. Night falls and the awards ceremony starts. Everyone votes_

 **Chris:** Contestants, I have the results. Remember, if you don't receive a gilded Chris award, you need to get into the Lameousine and leave this competition. Forever. And the awards go to... Zelda, Samus, Fox, Link, Dark Pit, Lucina, Samus and the final award goes to... Mario. Time to leave Ganon.

 _Ganon gets to the car, but then turns back to face the contestants and look at Zelda._

 **Ganondorf:** Are you happy now Zelda?

 **Zelda:** Of course. I'm always happy to eliminate a traitor to my cause.

 **Link:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Zelda:** It means you're all stupid and I just fooled you all.

 **Lucina:** Wait, so that means...

 **Zelda:** That everything I did and said was 100 percent me. And I meant it.

 **Fox:** That is so wrong.

 **Shulk:** Chris, she should be disqualified for distracting Ganon in the duel.

 **Chris:** Hmm, I would. But there's no rules saying that she wasn't allowed to do it. So she gets a pass.

 **Zelda:** Bye bye Ganon.

 _Ganondorf then gets into the Lameousine and it leaves._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now get out of her and get some sleep.

 _The contestants gets back to trailers where they see Zelda look at them all with an evil smirk and she goes inside the girls' trailer._

 **Lucina:** _*Angry*_ Grrr. How is she always able to get away with everything?

 **Link:** Calm down Lucina.

 **Lucina:** I'm trying to, but it really gets under my skin.

 **Fox:** It'll be alright. The time that she gets eliminated will come soon.

 **Shulk:** Right now we need to just stick together and find a way to beat her.

 **Samus:** And getting some sleep will be a good start.

 **Shulk:** Agreed.

 _They all nod in agreement and they go into their trailers. Mario then stops and gets angry._

 **Mario:** WHY WON'T ANYONE PAY ATTENTION TO ME?!

 _There's silence._

 **Mario:** _*Angry*_ Fine. If it's gonna be like that, then I'll force them to give me attention one way or the other.

 _He slams the trailer door behind him._

 **Chris:** Mario being jealous, what a surprise. But it seems Zelda has once again wriggled away to safety from the vote. But, how long will her luck last? Can the others survive her plans? And will anyone actually pay attention to Mario?

 **Mario:** You bet they will!

 **Link:** Shut up and go to bed!

 **Mario:** Make me fairy boy!

 **Chris:** Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	16. Episode 15

**Episode 15**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The contestants had to put their sharpshooting abilities to the test, as the last challenge was a good old fashioned western movie shoot out, where the campers had to shoot each other until there were two left. It seems the team of Fox and Samus were unbeatable. But, thanks to Zelda's quick thinking, Zelda and Ganondorf outsmarted them and beat them. And then the action got even better, where Zelda and Ganondorf faced off in a classic duel. But, Zelda seemed to have broken down, after revealing that it was Ganondorf that forced her to do the evil deeds that he had done to the other contestants. And it distracted Ganondorf enough for him to now only lose the challenge, but to also be voted off. But, in another twist, Zelda then revealed that all the bad things that she said and did, were all done by her and no one else. Hope your brains can get around that one. It looks like everyone is back to hating Zelda. Can she get away with anything she wants? Or will she eventually get caught? And what challenge do I have in store for the contestants today? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see Fox, Link and Shulk talking while outside their trailer. Meanwhile, Dark Pit and Mario are also outside of the trailers but are by themselves. We then go into the girls' trailer and see Zelda are about to leave the trailer, while Lucina and Samus are sitting on the same bed watching Zelda leave_

 **Lucina:** You know, what you did to Ganondorf was really un-cool.

 **Zelda:** Excuse me?

 **Lucina:** Um, Samus. Maybe we shouldn't get involved.

 **Samus:** Why not? It seems like Zelda wants us to be involved considering she's trying to get rid of all of us by cheating.

 **Zelda:** I wouldn't cheating per say. It's more... I'm smarter than you and I want to win this competition more than you.

 **Samus:** _*Annoyed*_ Are you serious right now?!

 **Zelda:** I am always serious. Unlike your boyfriends.

 **Lucina:** Don't you dare bring them into this!

 **Zelda:** Why not? I mean, you two have to go up against them and beat them to win this competition. I'm just giving you a helping hand so that it hurts left when you vote them off.

 **Lucina:** You have no idea how much it hurts to see someone you love try their best and then leaving.

 **Samus:** I bet she's never had anyone love her in her life. That's why she's going after our love lives. It's because she can never have one of her own.

 **Zelda:** You better watch your mouth bounty hunter. But, I already know where it's been.

 **Samus:** _*Angry*_ You wanna repeat that!?

 _We then go outside to see the boys hearing the girls shout and argue._

 **Link:** Um, should we do something?

 **Fox:** Nah. They're adult enough to now hit each other.

 **Shulk:** Well Samus and Lucina are. I'm not sure about Zelda.

 **Link:** She's way too smart to do or say something that will get her hit. She just does things that get under your skin and then you lose focus.

 **Shulk:** That's true. I mean look at Ike and Marth.

 **Fox:** Don't forget Luigi. That was a big one.

 **Shulk:** Yeah. And Rosalina.

 **Link:** Why did she go after Luigi and Rosalina anyway.

 **Shulk:** Because she's sick and twisted and wants to hurt people.

 **Fox:** Or maybe she knew how strong they were from the Island, so she wanted to get rid of them as fast as she could.

 **Shulk:** Yeah , I guess.

 **Fox:** But it's okay. We'll get her out eventually.

 **Shulk:** Is that really enough though? I feel like she needs to be punished for what she has done.

 **Link:** I think getting her eliminated will be just fine.

 **Shulk:** _*Angry*_ No, she hurt us and therefore should be hurt herself.

 **Fox:** Woah, calm down Shulk.

 **Link:** Yeah, it's okay man..

 _Shulk calms down._

 **Fox:** What was that about?

 **Shulk:** I'm not sure. Maybe her being here is getting to me.

 _Mario than walks out and stands in front of Fox, Shulk and Link._

 **Mario:** _*Annoyed*_ Oh my god! Zelda did this, Zelda did that. Who cares about her. It should be about me.

 **Fox:** Hey, you haven't been here as long as we have.

 **Shulk:** She's done some terrible things.

 **Mario:** Yeah, in the past. But this is the present. I mean, who cares about you pathetic girlfriend.

 **Shulk:** Excuse me?

 **Mario:** If she's really as strong of a player as you say she is, then why isn't she here.

 _Shulk is getting visibly angry._

 **Fox:** Calm down Shulk. He's not worth.

 **Mario:** I am worth much more than your girlfriend. I mean, sure she's still here. But she ain't done anything worthwhile.

 **Fox:** I suggest you keep your mouth shut Mario.

 **Mario:** Hmmm, no thanks. Because this show is about me winning this competition.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** Mario has a serious death wish. I get that he wants attention, but I don't think he should make enemies at this stage.

 **Link:** Mario better what his mouth. Otherwise, he may never use it again.

 **Shulk:** _*Sighs*_ I know Mario is trying to annoy me. But, I think with Rosalina gone for so long, I think I'm starting to lose it to the point where I get angry when I see Fox and Samus together. I just hope this doesn't last long.

 **Fox:** I feel like Mario is just asking to get voted off. But, maybe he's just seeking attention. I guess we'll have to wait and see.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see an X-wing come down via strings being lowered by Chef with the sound effects, causing Zelda, Samus and Lucina come out of their trailer. We then see Chris get out of the ship in wearing a Star War pilot outfit._

 **Chris:** Good morning contestants.

 **Mario:** What's with the get up?

 **Fox:** It's Star Wars right?

 **Chris:** Correct Fox. But, I wouldn't expected anything less from a space pilot. Which is actually the movie themed for today's challenge. A Sci-Fi movie challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Yes, finally. I was wondering when this was gonna happen.

 **Samus:** I spent a lot of my life in space. So this challenge is right up my alley.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** So, today's challenge will have two parts. Follow me to the studio and I will explain there.

 _They follow Chris to a studio which he opens to reveal a lot of generic looking spaceships inside with parts missing._

 **Chris:** This, is the sci-fi studio. This, is where your challenge will be held. And the first part of your challenge is right in front of you.

 _Chris points to the spaceships. Everyone looks confused._

 **Samus:** Um Chris. I'm not sure if you know, but the ships you're pointing to aren't finished.

 **Chris:** I know. Which is why the first part of your challenge will be to get your spaceship working again. You see, each spaceship is run down and have a lot of parts missing, but they still work with the right tools. Each of you has a designated spaceship with your name on it. You have each been given a set of tools to help you,. However, you can only use the spare parts that we have in that big pile of junk.

 _Chris points to a large stack of metal junk._

 **Chris:** The challenge will end once the first contestant has finished fixing their ship. The three contestants who then get the closest to fixing there will also go through to part two of the challenge. Now get to your space ships so I can start the challenge.

 _The contestants go to their spaceships. Zelda then notices that she is at the end next to Fox and gets an evil smirk on her face._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Alright, this challenge is definitely mine. But I am worried about Samus since she's been in space for as long as I have. This will be fun.

 **Samus:** Fox is definitely better when it comes to flying. But fixing... that's my territory.

 **Zelda:** Normally, I would have no chance of winning this challenge. But, since I'm next to Fox, I can just copy what he does. But, I'll make sure I don't get too close to chat he does. Otherwise it may be too obvious that I copied him. So I need to be careful.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright, the challenge starts... Now!

 _The contestants start and they all look at their ships, except for Mario who goes to the junk pile and get some of the spare parts and try to see if they fit._

 **Lucina:** I'm not sure if getting parts that you don't know if they fit or not is smart.

 **Mario:** Hey! You keep to yourself and don't bother me.

 **Link:** Hey calm down Mario. She was just trying to help.

 **Mario:** I don't need a lecture from you or the girl who's dating my loser brother.

 **Lucina:** Hey! He's twice the man you'll ever be.

 **Dark Pit:** Not to mention a much better competitor.

 **Mario:** Well he didn't make it to the merge did he? So I guess he's not that great after all.

 **Lucina:** I suggest you shut up Mario.

 **Mario:** Why should I? Are you gonna cry like Roy made you cry on the Island.

 _Everyone gasps in shock. Lucina then gets tears in her eyes that she's trying to hold back._

 **Fox:** Hey! Not cool man!

 **Link:** That was really uncalled for.

 **Chris:** I agree. Which is why Mario is now officially disqualified/

 **Mario:** _*Angry*_ For what?!

 **Shulk:** You're really asking why.

 **Mario:** Whatever. I'm out of here.

 _Mario leaves the studio. Samus then goes over to Lucina and hugs her._

 **Samus:** Hey. You okay?

 **Lucina:** _*Holding back tears*_ Yeah. I'll be fine.

 _Zelda looks over and gets an evil grin on her face._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Thank you very much Mario. You've just made my life a lot easier. But I'll still try to win the challenge just in case.

 _The contestants continue to fix their ships and Fox then gets his to work._

 **Chris:** And after only 5 minutes , Fox has won part one of the challenge.

 _Everyone claps for Fox._

 **Chris:** Now, since Fox won the challenge, I will now go around and see how each of your ships compare to Fox's ship.

 _Chris goes to each of the ships and inspects them and turns them on to see if they work. First is Lucina who's ships works but has a few parts missing. Link's ship has some parts missing and doesn't work. Dark Pit's ships doesn't work but has all of its necessary parts. Samus' ships is the closest to Fox's ship where it works and has the necessary parts. Finally, Zelda's ships works and only had two parts missing._

 **Chris:** After careful inspection, I can safely say that the other 3 contestants going through to part two will be... Samus, Lucina and Zelda.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Fox may have beaten me in part on. But I will destroy him in part two. Love you babe.

 **Lucina:** Even though Mario did get to me with what he said. But that just lit a fire under me and made me want to work harder. And I'll work super hard in the second part of the challenge.

 **Zelda:** I better make sure that I go first in the second part of the challenge. At least that way I can set a high bar for the others.

 **Fox:** I'm not sure how Zelda got into part two, but I guess she is full of surprises. But right now, I need to focus on part two of the challenge. Whatever it is.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** So we know which four contestants are going through to part two of today's challenge. But, what is the second part of the challenge? Who will win the second part of the challenge and invincibility? And who will be voted off at tonight's award ceremony? Find out when we come back. On Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. Before the break the contestants had to fix their very own spaceship back into working status. And as we saw, Fox won the challenge, with Samus, Lucina and Zelda coming the closest in that order. So now, these four will battle out in part of our challenge which is...

 _Chris reveals a space fighter simulator._

 **Chris:** A space fighter simulator. Here's how it works. This space fighter simulator will be putting you into every situation possible that could happen in space. Each of you will be given one chance to get as far into the game as you can. Whoever can get the furthest before dying or completes the game, they win the challenge and invincibility. Now, Fox. Since you won part one of the challenge, I will give you the choice of when you would like to play the game.

 **Fox:** Hmm. I think I'd like to go last Chris.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** I chose to go last because I figured that if I had a goal to reach, I would just need to reach it in order to win the challenge. Makes sense, right?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright, in that case, we will go in order of furthest to closest to Fox's spaceship. Which mean Zelda, you will be going first.

 _Zelda gets into the simulator and it starts._

 **Lucina:** Hey Chris, how hard is this simulator?

 **Chris:** Don't worry. I made sure that the simulator is on a difficulty that will test your skills, but not too hard.

 _Zelda does well but is then killed by an asteroid. She then see the difficulty setting and quickly changes it to the hardest difficulty._

 **Chris:** Not bad there Zelda. Lucina, you're up next.

 _Lucina gets into the simulator._

 **Dark Pit:** So, how was it?

 **Zelda:** It was okay. It'll be harder for Lucina though.

 **Dark Pit:** What do you mean by that?

 **Zelda:** You'll see.

 _The simulator starts and goes crazy and Lucina can't control it as she gets killed by an enemy ship. She gets out looking shocked and scared._

 **Samus:** Lucina!

 **Shulk:** Are you okay?

 **Lucina:** I thought you said the difficulty was fair for everyone.

 **Chris:** It is.

 **Mario:** I guess you're not as good as you think you are.

 **Link:** Okay, I've had enough. What is your deal?

 **Shulk:** Calm down Link. Just leave it.

 **Chris:** Indeed. Samus, you're up next.

 **Samus:** _*To Lucina*_ Will you be okay?

 **Lucina:** Yeah. I'm just shaken up a bit. You go and show how good you are.

 _Samus gets into the simulator. It starts and it goes crazy again._

 **Lucina:** You see. It wasn't like when Zelda was in there.

 **Shulk:** Now that you mention it...

 **Link:** She's right.

 **Dark Pit:** Is there a way to change to difficulty?

 **Chris:** Nope. Only I can change it, unless Zelda found out a secret way to change it.

 **Zelda:** Nope. I couldn't see anything about difficulty. I just sat back at how amazing the simulator was and then left.

 **Mario:** See. Just like my brother, not very good.

 **Shulk:** Shut it!

 **Mario:** Make me.

 **Link:** I will if you keep talking.

 **Mario:** You don't have the guts.

 **Mario:** But I do have the authority to whatever I want. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Otherwise I will disqualify you from the competition.

 _Mario and Link shut up. Samus is doing well but is killed by the same asteroid as Zelda. She sits back and then leaves the simulator._

 **Chris:** Good job Samus, but since you couldn't beat Zelda's distance, she is still currently winning the challenge since she set that bar.

 **Zelda:** I guess I'm better than Samus at flying in space.

 **Mario:** Guess she's as bad as her boyfriends.

 **Samus:** Wanna say that again plumber boy!

 _Samus goes to hit him but is stopped by Lucina._

 **Lucina:** Don't bother Samus. He isn't worth your time of day.

 **Chris:** But speaking of boyfriend, Fox. It's your turn and if you don't beat Zelda's distance, then Zelda will win invincibility.

 _Fox looks at Zelda and Mario. he then goes into the simulator. The simulator starts and it goes crazy again._

 **Samus:** Be careful Fox! The simulator is a lot harder than you think!

 **Lucina:** _*Sarcastic*_ Yeah. It's so fair.

 **Chris:** Hey don't look at me. I didn't make the thing.

 _They then see that Fox is doing really well and is getting past everything with ease. Everyone looks shocked, except Zelda who looks angry._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Yep. That's my boyfriend. I am a lucky girl.

 **Link:** I forgot how good Fox is at flying.

 **Dark Pit:** I guess Mario is eating his words.

 **Zelda:** That damn Fox. It's okay though. After what Mario has done today, I have nothing to worry about.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see everyone still looking shocked as Fox beats the game and then gets out._

 **Fox:** So... you wanna apologise for what you said to my girlfriend.

 _Everyone cheers except for Mario and Zelda._

 **Chris:** Dude, that was awesome And after beating the game, this means that Fox wins the challenge and invincibility for tonight's vote. As for the rest of you. I would say to take time to choose your vote... but I feel like I don't need to. I'll see you all later tonight.

 _Chris leaves the studio and so does everyone else._

 **Samus:** So babe... Wanna tell me your secret?

 **Fox:** What do you mean?

 **Link:** What you did with the simulator. It looked super hard, how did you beat it?

 **Fox:** I've been on missions that are exactly like that simulator. So it was nothing new to me.

 **Lucina:** It's still very impressive.

 **Samus:** Not to mention hot.

 **Fox:** Thanks guys. But more importantly, who do we vote off tonight?

 **Shulk:** Well, we have two choices.

 **Link:** The question is... who do we want gone more?

 _Night falls and the award ceremony starts. The contestants vote on their pads._

 **Chris:** Contestants, I have the results of your votes. Remember, if you do not receive a gilded Chris award, you will take a ride in the Lameousine and leave this competition. Forever.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** It's a really tough decision. But I think the one I made will benefit everyone.

 **Fox:** As much as I want to vote for one... I think voting off the other will be better.

 **Lucina:** I think I know who I want to vote off after today.

 **Zelda:** I think today has shown that I didn't need to do anything today, I love it when I don't have to do much.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And the awards go to... Fox, Samus, Dark Pit, Lucina, Shulk, Link and the final award goes to... Zelda.

 **Mario:** What?!

 **Chris:** It's time to go Mario.

 **Mario:** But, Zelda has done way worse than me.

 **Shulk:** Now look who's talking about Zelda.

 **Fox:** It's true that Zelda has done many bad things.

 **Link:** But she hasn't gotten on our nerves as much as you have.

 **Samus:** And after what you said to Lucina today. I don't think we could take another day with you around.

 **Fox:** We'll deal with Samus when the time come.

 **Mario:** Whatever. You're all losers.

 _Mario gets into the Lameousine and it drives away._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go and get some shut eye. I'll be seeing you all soon.

 _The contestants get back to the trailers._

 **Dark Pit:** So Zelda. Mind telling us what you did the simulator after you finished your turn.

 **Lucina:** What do you mean?

 **Zelda:** I guess you figure out that I changed the difficulty.

 **Samus:** _*Angry*_ Wait what?!

 **Zelda:** It was really easy. I just wanted an easier time getting past the vote. But it looks like Mario did that job for me. Anyway, I'm tired. Goodnight losers.

 _Zelda goes into the girls' trailer._

 **Samus:** Grrr, that girl.

 **Fox:** Hey, it's okay. We'll get her next time. She can't get away for much longer.

 **Samus:** Yeah, you're right.

 **Fox:** Now go get some sleep. You both deserve some rest.

 **Samus:** Yeah. You too.

 _Samus and Fox kiss Shulk the walks away and into the guys' trailer. Everyone notices it._

 **Link:** What was that about?

 **Fox:** Not sure.

 **Lucina:** Maybe we can ask him when he's ready to tell us what's wrong.

 **Link:** Good idea.

 **Samus:** Anyway. Goodnight you guys.

 _Both the guys and girls go into their trailers._

 **Chris:** Hmm, a little tension there involving Shulk? Guess we'll have to keep a close eye on that as it develops. But, how far can Zelda's plan take her in this competition? Who will make it to the final 6? And what will be the theme for the next challenge? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	17. Episode 16

**Episode 16**

 **Chris:** Last time in Total Smash Action. The teams took to the sky's. Or rather, to the stars, as the last challenge was a sci-fi movie challenge. The challenge had two parts. The first part was for the contestants to fix a spaceship by using the tools they were given and a bunch of spare parts that was in a large pile. And right at the start of the challenge, it seems Mario couldn't keep his mouth shut. After saying some really horrible words to Lucina, I took it upon myself to disqualify him from the challenge. And in the end, to no surprise, Fox came out the winner of part one, with Samus, Lucina and Zelda also going through to part two for being the closest to Fox's fixed spaceship. In part two of the challenge, the 4 remaining contestants had to go through a space battleship simulator. Where the contestant who went the furthest distance, or beat the game, won the challenge and invincibility. Fox chose to go last since he won part one. Zelda went first and went a pretty far distance. But she didn't leave the simulator without changing the simulator to the hardest difficulty. Which in turn, made Lucina and Samus crash out pretty easy in the simulator. But, when Fox started, he quickly beat the game and won the challenge. And in the end, it was Mario that was cited off because of his harmful words and just being annoying. And it seems everyone is once again going for Zelda. Will Zelda be able to get away from another vote? Who will win today's challenge? And what will the theme of today's challenge be? Find out right her, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see Fox, Samus, Lucina and Link sitting and talking in front of the guys' trailer. Fox and Samus are cuddling. Shulk is also sitting with them, but looks annoyed, especially at Fox and Samus. Meanwhile, Zelda is sitting in front of the girls' trailer and Dark Pit is by himself on the side if the guys' trailer._

 **Fox:** It's kind of crazy don't you think?

 **Samus:** What is?

 **Fox:** That not too long ago we had 18 contestants, and now we're nearly into the final 6.

 **Link:** Time does fly by.

 **Samus:** You weren't even here for half of it.

 **Link:** No, but I can imagine it. Besides, with Zelda up to no good, it feels like I've been here since the beginning too.

 **Fox:** I can't argue with that.

 **Lucina:** What about you Shulk?

 _Shulk doesn't respond and just continues to look annoyed._

 **Samus:** Um, Shulk? You there?

 **Shulk:** _*Annoyed*_ What?

 **Fox:** Woah. Calm down man.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. I was just asking you a question.

 **Shulk:** Well I don't really want to answer it.

 **Samus:** Are you okay Shulk?

 **Fox:** Yeah man, you've been off since the sci-fi challenge. Is everything okay?

 **Shulk:** I'm fine. I'm just thinking about stuff.

 **Link:** What kind of stuff?

 **Lucina:** Yeah, you can tell us.

 **Samus:** We're all here to help you.

 **Shulk:** Well I don't want your help. It's none of your business.

 **Fox:** Hey. We're just trying to help you man. We're friends.

 **Shulk:** Well right now, I don't need friends.

 _Shulk goes to the door of the guys' trailer and opens it, but then stops._

 **Shulk:** Also Link. To answer your question... it's been too long.

 _Shulk goes inside. The others looks confused and concerned. Dark Pit watched from his position and Zelda also watched with an evil grin._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Hmm. Some tension between the heroes huh? I better make sure to keep an eye on them, but keep my distance before getting involved. Maybe I won't need to get involved in this one.

 **Lucina:** I hope Shulk is okay. I wonder what has him upset. Hopefully I can ask him when he has calmed down.

 **Fox:** Ever since the sci-fi challenge, Shulk has been in a really bad mood. I wonder if maybe Zelda is really getting to him.

 **Samus:** I wonder if Shulk misses Rosalina. They've barely had any time together with the shows happening so quickly and them being on different teams. Hopefully Shulk can change his attitude soon.

 **Dark Pit:** I think I'm going to play it safe and not get involved with whatever is happening with Shulk. But I guess that makes him an easy target to eliminate.

 **Shulk:** _*Sighs*_ I hate being away from Rosalina for so long. I haven't had much time with her and it's been hard with her gone. I just need to get my head straight and not get annoyed at Samus and Fox.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _A limousine then pulls up and the back door opens. Chris comes out of the limousine wearing a fancy Tuxedo. Shulk comes out of the trailer to see this happening_

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** I'll give Chris credit. He's got class.

 **Fox:** I'll give it to Chris. He knows how to go when to go full out.

 **Lucina:** Hmm. Chris does look good. But it makes me wonder what Luigi will look like in a Tux.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Good morning lovebirds.

 **Zelda:** Um, what did you just say?

 **Chris:** I said, good morning lovebirds.

 **Link:** Lovebirds?

 **Dark Pit:** Are you talking to Fox and Samus?

 **Chris:** Nope I'm talking to all of you.

 **Lucina:** Um, I hate to break it to you Chris, a few of us don't get along with certain others.

 **Zelda:** I'm guessing you're talking about me.

 **Lucina:** _*Sarcastic*_ I guess you are pretty smart.

 **Chris:** Well, that won't matter. Especially for today's movie challenge. Which is... a romantic movie challenge.

 _Everyone looks around looking uncomfortable._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Oh god no. I hate romantic films. They just make me wanna throw up.

 **Link:** I'm not the biggest fan of romantic movies. They always seem so awkward to watch.

 **Fox:** I love Samus. But I think she can agree that romantic movies are really cringey and aren't very good movies.

 **Samus:** I can't stand romantic movies. They just seem so over the top and not very good.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** I can see that you're all looking forward to today's challenge. Now, here's how the challenge will work. Three couples will battle out through all three parts of today's challenge, where your goal is to make it through each challenge without breaking up. The winning couple will get a special prize where they will have a romantic night out at a 5 star restaurant and you will be joined by me. Now, as for the couples...

 **Samus:** Um Chris?

 **Chris:** Yes?

 **Samus:** Sorry to interrupt. But there's 7 of us. How can we all be part of a couple.

 **Chris:** Ah yes. Thank you for reminding me. Fox. Since you won the last challenge, you will not be a part of one of the couples.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Is he serious?! I bet you he did that on purpose because he knows Samus and I would win this challenge easily.

 **Samus:** This is stupid. I can't do the challenge with my boyfriend. Oh well. I guess it'll make the challenge a little but harder.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** But, you do not get an easy road either. As you have your own special job. Your job will be to break up the couples. And if you're successful at breaking up all 3 couples, you will win the prize of the romantic dinner and you will be able to take any one person with you.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** That lucky Fox. He's got the easiest job in this challenge. If that was me, I would really be able to do whatever I want to win the challenge.

 **Dark Pit:** Well, this will be interesting. Though I do wish I was in Fox's position. I hate love.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Now, as for the couples. the couples have been randomly selected earlier. The couple will be, Link and Zelda, Dark Pit and Lucina, and finally Shulk and Samus. I hope you guys get along, because you will need to if you want to win this challenge.

 **Link:** You put us together on purpose didn't you?

 **Chris:** It's like I said. You guys were put together at random.

 **Shulk:** I somehow highly doubt that.

 **Samus:** Why do you day that?

 **Shulk:** No reason.

 **Chris:** Glad to see you're all getting along. Now, follow me to the first part of your challenge.

 _They follow Chris as each couple walk with each other._

 **Lucina:** So Dark Pit. Have you found someone?

 **Dark Pit:** What do you mean?

 **Lucina:** You know. Like a girlfriend?

 **Dark Pit:** Not really. I don't believe in love.

 _Everyone looks at him in shock_

 **Lucina:** What?

 **Fox:** Why not?

 **Dark Pit:** Because what's the point. You can be in love with someone but what's stopping them from breaking your heart.

 **Samus:** Because you have to trust your partner and know that they're the right one.

 **Dark Pit:** But what if they're not. What if you think they are, but they're not. What then?

 _Dark Pit walks ahead of them. Lucina has a concerned look on her face._

 **Zelda:** Let's just make sure we're on the same page. We don't like each other.

 **Link:** _*Sarcastic*_ Really. What gave that away?

 **Zelda:** Hey, I'm trying to be nice.

 **Link:** Really? That's a first in this competition.

 **Zelda:** Hey, do you wanna in the challenge or not.

 **Link:** Okay, I'll bite. What do you propose?

 **Zelda:** That no matter what is thrown at us, we stick together. Deal?

 _Link thinks about it._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** As much as it pains me to say it. But I will need to trust Zelda and work together with her. I wanna win at least one challenge after coming back onto the show.

 **Zelda:** If Link knows what's good for him, he'll do whatever I tell him to do. Let's face it, I'm the only smart girl that he's going to be with. Sorry, not sorry Peach.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Link:** Okay. Deal.

 _They shake hands and the contestants get to the entrance of the lot._

 **Chris:** Alright. Here we are.

 **Lucina:** The entrance?

 **Chris:** Yep. Because the first part of your challenge will be a three legged race. All the couple will need to get from here to the other side of the movie lot where I will be waiting for you at the finish line. Fox, if you could, please tie these ropes around each couples ankles please. And as soon as you're done, go and find a place to hide and start planning on how to break these couples apart. I'll go and wait at the finish line. Once you hear my air horn, the challenge will start. Remember, the goal isn't to win, but to make it to the end.

 _Fox does what Chris says and ties the ropes around each couples ankles and makes sure they're tight._

 **Fox:** Alright guys. Good luck.

 _Fox leaves. The couples then hear the air horn and they all start to run. Link and Zelda get a small lead, but then Shulk and Samus start to create a lead for themselves. Meanwhile, Dark Pit and Lucina are struggling._

 **Lucina:** Dark Pit, we need to work together.

 **Dark Pit:** Partners are just dead weight. So if you wanna win, don't complain.

 _Lucina looks worried. We then see Shulk and Samus in the lead. Fox then jumps out and tackles them to the ground._

 **Samus:** Ow!

 **Shulk:** What the hell man?!

 **Fox:** Sorry guys, I didn't mean to do it too rough. You guys okay?

 **Samus:** Yeah I'm fine. You okay Shulk?

 **Shulk:** _*Annoyed*_ I'm fine!

 **Samus:** Hey, what's wrong? You've been acting like this for a while.

 **Shulk:** _*Angry*_ My problem is you two! You two being all lovey dovey and cuddling and kissing. It makes me sick. You get to be together and on the same team. I didn't get that luxury.

 **Fox:** Hey man, calm down.

 _Shulk stops and then realises what he said._

 **Shulk:** I'm... I'm so sorry.

 _He unties the rope and walks away. Fox and Samus watch him looking concerned. Meanwhile we see Chris relaxing as he then see one of the couples nearing the finish line._

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like one of the couples are about to pass the finish line.

 _Link and Zelda cross the line with Dark Pit and Lucina not too far behind._

 **Chris:** Congratulation to both of the couples. Now let's see where Samus and Shulk are.

 _Fox and Samus walk past the finish line._

 **Link:** Where's Shulk?

 **Fox:** Not sure. He yelled at us and then just left.

 **Lucina:** Why did he yell at you guys?

 **Samus:** I think he yelled at us because he always saw Fox and I together and it makes him miss Rosalina.

 **Link:** What should we do?

 **Chris:** Right now, nothing. Because this means that Samus and Shulk are out of the challenge and that leaves us with the two surviving couples. What will be the second part of their challenge? Which coupe will come out on top? And who will be voted off? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. The theme for today's challenge is romantic movies. The first part of the challenge was three legged race, where we saw the couples of Link and Zelda, as well as Dark Pit and Lucina make it to part two of the challenge. Whereas the couple of Shulk and Samus were eliminated, because of Shulk walking away for unknown reasons. Now, moving on to part two of the challenge. The trust fall. Zelda and Lucina will be falling from 50ft in the air as Link and Dark Pit will attempt to catch them. How will they catch them you ask? With their arms. And, if they don't succeed in catching their partner, that couple will be eliminated. Since Zelda and Link won part one of the challenge, they will go first. Let's see how they do.

 _We see Zelda and Lucina on top of a 50ft platform which Fox is also on as well._

 **Fox:** Man, this is pretty high.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. No kidding.

 **Fox:** I know I wouldn't want to jump off.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. U really don't want to do it.

 **Zelda:** Oh come one. He's just trying to stop you from falling so that he can win the challenge.

 **Lucina:** I know. But Fox does make a few good points.

 **Fox:** True. but, it's up to you two whether you want to jump or not. I know you're first Zelda.

 **Zelda:** I know.

 **Lucina:** You really have that much faith in Link?

 **Zelda:** No. But if he really wants to win the challenge, he'll catch me.

 _Zelda the falls backwards and the opens her eyes and starts to scream as she starts to scramble in the air, but is then caught by Link._

 **Chris:** And Link and Zelda are safely through to the final part of the challenge.

 **Link:** _*Cheeky*_ Need a lift princess.

 **Zelda:** Put me down.

 _Link puts her down and she is now standing up._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** I'll give Link credit, he could of let me get seriously hurt. Just shows how weak he is.

 **Link:** I do wanna win this challenge. And plus I wasn't gonna let someone get seriously hurt. No matter how much I don't like them.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright. Let's see how Lucina does.

 _Lucina starts to walk away from the edge. She then runs and jumps off with Fox looking shocked and scared. Lucina keeps her eyes closed but is then caught by Dark Pit._

 **Chris:** And Dark Pit and Lucina are also safely through to the final part of the challenge.

 _Fox gets down from the platform via the ladder and is with the group._

 **Chris:** Alright. Everyone follow me to the studio where the final part of your challenge will be held. Fox. This is your last chance to break up the couples.

 _They all follow Chris to a studio that is very close to them and he then opens the door to reveal a huge restaurant setting. Everyone looks at the studio in amazement._

 **Chris:** This, is the stage for the final part of your challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Dang. The studio looked like a real life restaurant.

 **Link:** I won't lie. If it was a real restaurant... I would eat there.

 **Lucina:** I wonder where they got all this equipment. It really amazes me.

 **Zelda:** Meh. My bedroom is bigger than that studio. Heck, my castle is bigger than this entire lot.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** The final part of your challenge will be a romantic dinner. Each couple will need to sit through three courses without leaving the table. If either partner from a couple leaves the table at any point, that couple will be eliminated.

 **Link:** What about using the bathroom?

 **Chris:** Nope.

 **Fox:** That's just cruel.

 **Chris:** But it does make your job easier Fox. If you can get both couples away from their table, you win the challenge. Now, couples, take your seats. Because your starters are about to come out.

 _The couples sit down, as Fox goes into the kitchen._

 **Chris:** Alright. Let the challenge, begin.

 _We see Chef and Fox as waiters coming out with some soup. Fox then purposely spills the soup onto Link._

 **Fox:** Oh dang, sorry about that. Let me make you another one.

 _He then spills the other soup onto Zelda._

 **Fox:** Oh my god, I'm so sorry.

 **Zelda:** It's fine. We don't soup anyway, right?

 **Link:** Right.

 _Fox leaves with the bowls as Lucina and Dark pit eat in silence. The main course then comes out, which is steak. The food is set and the couples eat. Fox then goes over to Lucina._

 **Fox:** _*Whispers*_ Hey. Dark Pit looks super lonely. Maybe you can talk to him.

 **Lucina:** Good idea.

 _Fox leaves._

 **Lucina:** So... have you ever thought about getting a girlfriend.

 **Dark Pit:** I'm not going over this again.

 **Lucina:** But you may like it. You just need to find the right person.

 **Dark Pit:** I don't have any interest in that kind of stuff.

 **Lucina:** You know, if you keep on thinking that way, the no one will want to be with you.

 _Dark Pit gets angry and then leaves the table._

 **Chris:** And Dark Pit has the left the studio. Which means we'll have to wait and see if Fox can get either Link or Zelda to leave the table.

 _The dessert, which is just Ice Cream, is served._

 **Zelda:** I'm guessing you wish that a different princess was here.

 **Link:** Please don't bring her up.

 **Zelda:** You're right. I shouldn't bring up a girl who's not as good or as popular as you.

 **Link:** She is amazing in every way. Either you take that back or I leave this table.

 **Zelda:** You don't have the guts.

 _Link the starts to stand up._

 **Zelda:** Okay! I'll stop.

 _Link then stays where he is and they finish dessert._

 **Chris:** Link and Zelda have survived, which mean they both win invincibility and the romantic dinner for two. But first, I'll see you all at the award ceremony.

 _Chris leaves and the rest make their way to the trailers._

 **Fox:** Good job on winning Link.

 **Link:** Thanks. But you and Zelda made it very hard to want to continue.

 **Samus:** Why, what did she do?

 **Link:** She was saying horrible things about Peach and I got angry. But she stopped when I told her I'd leave the table on purpose.

 _They get to the trailers where they see Shulk sitting in front of the guys' trailer._

 **Lucina:** Hey Shulk.

 **Shulk:** Hey. Who won the challenge?

 **Lucina:** Link and Zelda.

 **Shulk:** Good job Link.

 **Link:** Thanks man.

 **Shulk:** Listen. I'll explain to you all my actions after the award ceremony. I'll see you then.

 _Shulk goes into the trailer._

 **Fox:** Guys. I think I know what we should do.

 _Night falls and the award ceremony starts. The contestants vote and Chris is given the results._

 **Chris:** Contestants, I have the results of your votes right here. Remember, if you don't receive a gilded Chris award. You need get into the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the awards go to... Link, Zelda, Fox, Samus, Lucina and the final award goes to... Dark Pit. Sorry Shulk. But it's time to go.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** I know it's bad. But it's what Shulk needs.

 **Samus:** If Shulk doesn't leave now... he'll just get worse.

 **Lucina:** I'm only doing this to help Shulk get better.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Shulk gets up from the audience and starts to leave._

 **Shulk:** I'm sorry. To everyone. I know I haven't been myself lately. But that's because I've missed Rosalina so much. Every time I see Fox and Samus together, it reminds of the times that I wish I had with Rosalina.

 **Fox:** It's okay Shulk. That's why we voted you off.

 **Lucina:** It's so that you can now spend time with Rosalina.

 **Link:** And make sure nothing interrupts you.

 **Samus:** We'll always be your friends Shulk. No matter what.

 **Shulk:** Thank you guys.

 _Shulk gets into the Lameousine and see that Rosalina is in there too._

 **Shulk:** Rosalina?! Why are you here?

 **Rosalina:** Because I heard that you wanted to spend some time together. Because I really want to spend time with you too. Plus, I really missed you.

 **Shulk:** I missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't win the competition.

 **Rosalina:** It's okay. You were amazing no matter what. And I'll always love you.

 **Shulk:** I love you too.

 _They kiss and the car leaves._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go and get some shut eye.

 _The contestants leave and get to the trailers._

 **Zelda:** Man, two times in a row where I didn't need to do anything to avoid elimination. It was lucky that two idiots took the bullet for me. I guess I'm just that good.

 **Lucina:** Don't get cocky Zelda. Karma will catch up to you when you least expect it.

 **Zelda:** Whatever. Know, if you'll excuse me, I've got a dinner to get ready for.

 _Zelda goes into the girls' trailer. The others go into their trailers._

 **Chris:** Ooo, is someone getting a little cocky? To be honest... I would if I was in her position. But, how will the other contestants deal with Zelda in the next challenge? What will the next challenge be? And how good do I look in this Tux? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	18. Episode 17

**Episode 17**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The contestants had to get really close to each other trust each other in the last challenge, which was based on romantic movies. Each contestant was paired up with each other as one of our lovely couples to try and win the challenge together, win invincibility and a romantic dinner with yours truly in a 5 star restaurant. But, since we had 7 contestants, not everyone could be in a couple. Which is why the Fox, the winner of the sci-fi challenge, was given a special challenge to complete. Where he needed to break up all of the couples to win his challenge and win the dinner for himself and a person of his choice. The couple in were Shulk and Samus, Links and Zelda, and Dark Pit and Lucina. The first part of the challenge was a three legged race, where Samus and Shulk broke up after Shulk blew up at Samus and Fox for having what he can't have. The second part of the challenge was a 50ft trust fall, which luckily, both teams survived. Which was good news for me, because that means there would be no lawsuits. The third and final part of the challenge was to survive a three course meal, being served by Fox. And it seems Fox didn't need to do too much to break up Dark Pit and Lucina, because it seems Dark Pit had enough of Lucina's question about his love life. It was all down to Link and Zelda, and even though Link looked like he was ready to leave, but decided to stay and help himself and Zelda win the challenge. And when it came down to the voted, it was Shulk who was sent home because of his friends caring about his well being. And he left with a smile on his face and his girlfriend. We're now down to the final 6. Who will survive the last few challenge? Who will win today's challenge? And what will the theme of today's challenge be? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see Fox, Samus and Lucina sitting in front of the guys' trailer. While Zelda is in front of the girls' trailer brushing her hair. And Dark Pit is on the side of the guys' trailer keeping to himself._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** The final 6. This is the second time I've been in this position. It still fell surreal that I've made it this far into both of the shows. But, that doesn't mean I should stop. Because I will win this competition as well.

 **Samus:** In the final 6 once again. I can't believe I've made it this far on both shows. And with Fox no less. I am hoping to face him in the finals. But I can't be upset if he gets eliminated. I need to stay focused on winning.

 **Lucina:** I never made it to the final 6 when on the Island. It actually kind of scary. But exciting at the same time. Because it means that I can possibly in this competition. And I'll do it know that Luigi is cheering me on from home.

 **Link:** The final 6. I got here in the last show as well. But I was brought into the show by the fans. Which means I'm gonna have to further than I did on the island and win this competition.

 **Dark Pit:** Being the newest one here, I can't say I was expecting to get to final 6. At least, not easily. But now that I'm here, I better make sure to win and show why I'm the best.

 **Zelda:** Let's be honest. There was no doubt that I was going to make it this far. Heck, I'll probably make it to the finals as well. But, I will still need to get there first. But, knowing who I'm up against and how stupid they all are... winning this competition will be a synch.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Man, can you believe that we're in the final 6 again babe.

 **Samus:** I know, it's crazy. But, this just means that the challenges will probably get harder and voting for someone will be even harder.

 **Fox:** I wouldn't be so sure about that.

 _They look at Zelda who sees them but ignores them._

 **Lucina:** True. But we need to make sure she loses the next challenge first.

 **Samus:** True. And with her track record, she'll try to win by cheating once again.

 **Fox:** Plus she's really smart and tricky. So we need to make sure not to be fazed by her.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. Considering what she did to Luigi.

 **Samus:** Yeah. But, speaking of being in the final 6...

 **Lucina:** Huh?

 **Fox:** Oh that's right. This is your first time being in the final 6 right?

 **Lucina:** Yeah. It is.

 **Samus:** How do you feel?

 **Lucina:** Honestly, I'm both scared and happy.

 **Fox:** Why's that?

 **Lucina:** Well, being in the final 6 means that I'm going to be against the best competitors. So it's scary knowing that I'm going up against you guys. But, I'm that I've made it this far and can't wait to see if I can get any further.

 **Samus:** Do you miss Luigi?

 **Lucina:** Yeah. I miss him every day. But, I know he's cheering me on. And I'm gonna hopefully return home to him as a winner.

 _We then see Link come out of the guys' trailer looking like he has just woken up. Fox, Samus and Lucina notice this._

 **Samus:** Hey Link.

 **Link:** Huh? Oh, hey guys.

 **Fox:** How you doing man? You were asleep for quite a long time.

 **Link:** Yeah, I know. I went to bed pretty late last night.

 **Lucina:** Was that because of the dinner date you had with Zelda and Chris last night?

 **Link:** No. I actually didn't go.

 _The three look at Link in confusion. Zelda looks at Link in anger and Dark Pit see Link as well with suspicion._

 **Fox:** What do you mean you didn't go?

 **Link:** I mean I didn't go.

 **Lucina:** Why not? It was a 5 star restaurant.

 **Samus:** Though it was going to be with Zelda and Chris.

 **Fox:** Is that way you didn't go? Because of Zelda.

 **Lucina:** Or was there another reason.

 **Chris:** That's something I would like to know as well.

 _The contestants see Chris in a judges outfit with a wig on. Everyone then laughs._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Oh my god. What is he wearing?

 **Samus:** Chris looks so stupid.

 **Lucina:** That has the be the worst thing he's worn so far.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris looks at the contestants on annoyance and then throws a gavel at Link and it hits him in the head._

 **Link:** Ow!

 **Chris:** There. Not laughing now are we?

 **Fox:** That was uncalled for Chris.

 **Chris:** Actually, it wasn't. Because Link, you will be going on trial.

 **Link:** Wait, what?

 **Lucina:** You can't be serious.

 **Chris:** Of course I'm serious. I'm always serious about challenges.

 **Fox:** Wait, you mean...

 **Chris:** Yep. Today's challenge will be a court scene challenge.

 **Link:** A what?

 **Chris:** I'll explain. In a lot of good T.V. crime shows, there is always a court scene where we have a defence attorney and a prosecutor trying to state their cases. The prosecutor is trying his best to get the defendant found guilty, while the defence attorney is trying to prove that their client is innocent. And they do it with evidence, witnesses and a strong case. And that's exactly what will be happening in today's challenge. Because the defendant, will be Link and the person who the prosecutor is on the side of, is Zelda.

 **Lucina:** So on what grounds is Link being found guilty on?

 **Chris:** The case will be to find out why Link skipped out on the dinner with Zelda and I. Since he didn't show up without giving either Zelda or I an explanation. And considering Zelda seemed pretty upset about it, I decided to base today's challenge around it. And even though I am the judge and I was at the scene of the crime, I will make sure to be impartial.

 **Lucina:** And who will be the lawyers?

 **Chris:** Well, you're all going to be lawyers. Two of you will be defending Link and the other two will be proving why Zelda is in the right. Now, defending Link will be... Lucina and Fox.

 _Lucina and Fox look at each other and smile. They then look at Link who looks away. They both look at Link in concern._

 **Chris:** Which means Dark Pit and Samus will be on Zelda's side.

 _Zelda looks at Samus and Dark Pit in anger._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** Just my luck, I get the traitor and Fox's dumb blonde girlfriend to say why I'm in the right. I could easily win this challenge by myself. But I guess I'll have to let them win it for me.

 **Lucina:** I'm glad I'm with Fox in this challenge. I would hate to be against him and Samus if they were on the same side. But I'm still concerned about Link. I feel like he's hiding something.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Now follow me to the studio where your challenge will be.

 _Chris leads the contestants to the studio._

 **Fox:** Hey Chris. Can I ask a question?

 **Chris:** If you must.

 **Fox:** What happens when one side wins the challenge?

 **Chris:** A good question. The side that proves their client is in the right, will win the challenge. Which means all three of you will gain invincibility from tonight's vote.

 _Everyone looks at each in shock._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Wow. Chris had really gone all out with this challenge. Now I'm super nervous.

 **Link:** A high risk, high reward challenge today. I just hope Fox and Lucina can help fine me innocent. Because otherwise, I have a bad feeling that I may be going him tonight.

 **Zelda:** Hmm. I wish I could vote off all three, but I guess one of those loser will be satisfying enough.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris and the contestants reach a studio that is near to the entrance._

 **Chris:** Alright contestants. This, is where your challenge will take place.

 _Chris opens the studio doors to reveal an Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney style court room. Everyone looks at the room in amazement._

 **Chris:** Although we know that Phoenix Wright is a game, it did become an anime show. So it counts. Now, each team will go to their waiting room. Defence on the left and Prosecution on the right. Each of you has some evidence in your rooms to look over. You will have 10 minutes before I get Chef to call you into the court. Now go.

 _The two teams go into their rooms. We see the prosecution in their rooms which has a note written by Link, and two video tapes._

 **Samus:** Let's see. We should go over what we have.

 **Dark Pit:** Why? We're already going to win.

 **Samus:** And how's that exactly?

 **Zelda:** Because Link is obviously guilty. I mean, I was super distraught when he didn't turn up last night. I thought he was better than that.

 **Dark Pit:** You see. If we go with that, we're sure to win. And we'll just roll with what we have.

 **Samus:** You two can do whatever you want. I'm going to go over our evidence.

 _Samus walks away with the evidence, while Dark Pit and Zelda look at her in anger. We then see the defence looking at two pieces of evidence. A video tape and a picture of Zelda in the dress she wore at the dinner._

 **Fox:** Hmm, only two pieces of evidence. A picture of Zelda in a dress, and a video tape.

 **Lucina:** And we have no idea what's on the tape.

 **Fox:** And we have no way of watching it. There's not video player anywhere.

 **Link:** Hey guys. I know you were put into this situation because of Chris. But thanks for helping out.

 **Lucina:** Hey, it's no problem at all.

 **Fox:** Yeah. We'll make sure you're proven not guilty.

 _Chef then bursts into the room._

 **Chef:** You three, in there.

 **Lucina:** But it hasn't been 10 minutes yet.

 **Chef:** Well Chris and I are impatient. So let's go.

 _Fox, Lucina and Link go into the court where they see the prosecution standing on their side of the court._

 **Chris:** Court is now in session for the trial of Link.

 **Dark Pit:** The prosecution is ready your honour.

 **Fox:** The defence is also ready you're honour.

 **Chris:** Good. Will the prosecution give their opening statement.

 **Samus:** Of course. As we know, Link and Zelda were supposed to attend a dinner in a 5 star restaurant with the judge. But, only Zelda attended and there was no sign of Link until earlier this morning.

 **Dark Pit:** We believe that Link left Zelda to go alone because of his hatred towards her. We like to submit this note written by the defence.

 **Chris:** Granted.

 **Samus:** As you see, the note says that Link wouldn't be seen dead with Zelda if it wasn't for a challenge.

 **Chris:** Thank you. Does the defence have any questions?

 **Fox:** Yes your honour. We would like to know when the note was written and if Zelda received the note.

 **Chris:** I would like to know as well.

 **Zelda:** I did not receive the note your honour, for I saw Link before he could give me the note.

 **Dark Pit:** Plus, we found out this note was found under Link's pillow.

 **Chris:** Hmm I see.

 **Samus:** We would also like to submit this video tape which shows Zelda and Link meeting up before the dinner.

 **Chris:** Granted. Please play the tape.

 _Chef takes the tape and plays it. It shows Link approaching Zelda on the make up trailer and them then arguing and Link leaving._

 **Chris:** Hmm this doesn't look good defence. But in the mean time, will the defence be able to get Link a not guilty verdict. or will Link be found guilty? And which three will gain invincibility? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. We last left off in this court scene challenge where we saw a tape that showed Link and Zelda arguing. Let's see how the defence does.

 **Lucina:** We'd like to ask. What is that white thing on the table of the trailer.

 **Samus:** That would be the note. Link must of put it on the table before leaving.

 **Fox:** Objection! But Zelda just said that she never received the note and the note was found under Link's pillow. How can both of those things happen when they contradict what Zelda said.

 _The prosecution look worried._

 **Lucina:** Which means that Link never wrote the note. And that Zelda must of tried to frame Link.

 **Dark Pit:** That may be true. If we didn't find Link on this tape by himself talking to someone on the phone.

 **Fox:** Wait what?!

 **Chris:** I would like the see this tape.

 _Chef plays the tape and we see and hear Link on the tape talking to someone on the phone. And he says on the tape._

 **Link:** I wouldn't never want to eat with Zelda in a million years.

 **Chris:** Well, it seems like Link is guilty of two crimes. Because you can't use the phone. it's for the staff only.

 **Dark Pit:** This just proves that Link is guilty.

 _Lucina is looking at the picture of the Zelda and then gets an idea._

 **Lucina:** Objection!

 **Chris:** On what grounds?

 **Lucina:** On the grounds that Link didn't go to dinner, because Zelda told him not to go.

 _Everyone looks at Lucina in shock and confusion. But Zelda looks at Lucina in anger._

 **Chris:** Alright I'll bite. Explain yourself.

 **Fox:** Are you sure about this Lucina?

 **Lucina:** It may be a long shot, but you'll have to trust me and go along with it once you figure it out.

 _Fox smiles at Lucina._

 **Fox:** Okay. Let's do this.

 **Lucina:** First of all, I would like to submit this picture of Zelda in her dress from the night of the dinner

 **Chris:** Granted.

 **Lucina:** Now, I want to grab your attention to the video of Link and Zelda talking in the makeup trailer.

 _The video is played again._

 **Lucina:** I find it a bit weird that there's no sound. Is there a reason as to why?

 **Fox:** Oh I get it. Because if there was sound, it may make our case too easy.

 **Lucina:** Exactly. But as we see, Zelda is expressing a lot to Link and Link is just standing there. If Link was the one who told Zelda that he wasn't going to the dinner, wouldn't he be the one that does all the talking.

 **Zelda:** Objection!

 **Chris:** On what grounds?

 **Zelda:** _*Angry and panicking*_ On the grounds that she's lying.

 **Chris:** Overruled. Continue Lucina.

 **Lucina:** Thank you. We can also see that at the end of the tape, Zelda goes straight back to getting ready for the dinner. If she was as distraught as she said she was, I think she would of been late to the dinner and taken longer to get ready. But I think this was her plan all along. I would like to play this tape.

 **Chris:** Granted.

 **Fox:** But we don't even know what's on it.

 **Lucina:** Then we'll have to hope that my hunch is right.

 _Chef plays the tape to see Zelda and Link during the challenge and we hear what Zelda says to Link about Peach and then we go to a different angle of the first tape where we hear Zelda say._

 **Zelda:** Well, you let me talk to Chris then and I'll keep my mouth shut about seeing you use the staff phone to call Peach. Unless you want him to know.

 **Link:** No please.

 **Zelda:** Then you'll keep your mouth shut and do whatever I say.

 _The tae ends and Zelda is looking angry._

 **Lucina:** This proves that you wanted to go to the dinner alone and why Link was so tired. He was up all night trying to find ways for you to win the competition.

 **Fox:** And this proves that you dressed up not for the dinner, but for Chris so that he maybe will take it easy on you in the challenges and get ahead.

 **Lucina:** So in conclusion, it is actually you Zelda who is the guilty one.

 _Zelda the gets angry and slaps Samus and Dark Pit across the face._

 **Zelda:** Why didn't you two stop them!?

 **Samus:** Because they were right. I knew you were guilty and I wanted them to catch you.

 **Zelda:** So you threw me under the bus. I'll kill you.

 _Chef then grabs Zelda and drags her away._

 **Chris:** Well then, now that that's over. My verdict is that Link is not guilty and the defence wins today's challenge.

 _Fox, Lucina and Link celebrate._

 **Chris:** I'll see you all at the ceremony tonight. And Link...

 **Link:** Yeah Chris?

 **Chris:** Don't use stuff that's not yours okay? This is your only warning.

 **Link:** Thank you.

 _Chris and Dark Pit leave. Samus walks over to the defence's area._

 **Samus:** Congrats on winning guys.

 **Fox:** Thanks. Is your face okay?

 **Samus:** Yeah. The slap didn't even hurt.

 **Fox:** That's my girl.

 **Lucina:** So, who are we voting off.

 **Link:** I think there's only one option.

 _Night falls and the award ceremony starts. The contestants vote._

 **Chris:** I have the results. Remember, if you do not receive a gilded Chris award, you need to catch a ride in the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. And the first three awards go to Fox, Link and Lucina. The next award goes to... Dark Pit. And the final award goes to...Samus.

 **Zelda:** _*Angry*_ What?!

 **Chris:** I can't say it hasn't been coming. But Zelda, it's time to leave.

 _Chef grabs Zelda and drags her._

 **Zelda:** This isn't the last you'll hear from me. I'll get my revenge on all of you. You're all nothing compared to me. I am the best.

 _Zelda is thrown into the Lameousine and it drives away._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now go and get some sleep.

 _They all leave and get to the trailers. Dark Pit goes straight into the guys' trailer._

 **Lucina:** It's gonna be weird knowing that Zelda is no longer in the same trailer as us.

 **Samus:** I know. It's gonna be great.

 **Fox:** I guess this is where the real competition starts.

 **Link:** Yeah. Now that Zelda's gone, we're all targets.

 **Samus:** I guess we'll have to see who is the best.

 **Fox:** Indeed we will. Goodnight guys.

 **Samus and Lucina:** Goodnight.

 _All of them go into their trailers._

 **Chris:** Ooo, things are gonna really get interesting. But, who will come out on top? Who really is the best of the best? And who will take a step closer to winning the 10 million dollar cash prize? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	19. Episode 18

**Writers Note: I am once again, very sorry about the lack of chapters. My life has been hectic with getting a crap job, paying rent and seeing family and not having the motivation to do this story. But now I am in a better place in life and will hopefully finish this story by the weekend. Thank you very much for your patience.**

 **Episode 18**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The contestants had to show off their skills in the courtroom in their next challenge, which was bed of court room drama and the game/anime Phoenix Wright. As they had to argue for either Zelda or Link, as Link was put on trial for the crime of not turning up to the dinner with me that we won in the romance movie challenge with Zelda. But, the other four contestants were randomly selected to be the prosecution or the defence. It was Dark Pit and Samus who were arguing for Zelda, with Fox and Lucina arguing for Link. They were given a few pieces of evidence and a bit of time to come up with their arguments. As the trial went on, it seemed that the handsome judge, which would be me, was coming up with the conclusion that Link was guilty as the prosecution were coming up with great arguments for Zelda's case. But it seemed the defence was not done, as Lucina had a brainstorm and decided that Zelda was actually guilty. And by showing the evidence, even ones that she didn't know would be beneficial or not to her case, it seemed to work out for her and Fox in the end as Link was proven not guilty, and Zelda was found guilty. And it seemed she didn't like that her team turned their backs on her. And that was her swan song, as she was voted off by everyone and Zelda's tyranny of evil finally ended. But, the competition is still hot. We're now down to the final 5 contestants. Fox, Link, Lucina, Samus and Dark Pit. Which of these 5 will be voted off next? Who will win today's challenge? What will today's challenge? And what twist do I have in store for them? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see Fox, Lucina, Link and Samus talking in front of the guys' trailer. As Dark Pit is standing by himself on the side of the girls' trailer._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Alright, final five again. It's still crazy that I managed to get this far twice. But, that doesn't mean I should stop now. It's time to win this competition again.

 **Samus:** Final five is good, but last time I was in the final three. This year, I plan on going all the way. Even if I have to beat my boyfriend to win the money.

 **Link:** I know I was brought into this competition when the merge happened, but that doesn't mean I have tried my best to stay in the competition. And I hope that I can win this time. Especially since there's no Zelda or Cloud to screw me over.

 **Lucina:** Final five! I can't believe I made it this far. Honestly, I wasn't really expecting to get this far. But now, I believe that I can win. Not just for me, but for Luigi. I love you babe.

 **Dark Pit:** I realise that I'm the only villain left in the competition. Which means that I'm the next target. This mean I either need to win the next challenge, or pull a Zelda and cheat my way to the final four. Guess I'll wait and see which one I'll do.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Link:** So how does it feel Fox?

 **Fox:** What do you mean?

 **Link:** Well, this is the second time both you and Samus are in the final five together.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, and that you're not at each other's throats yet.

 _They all laugh._

 **Samus:** But he does raise a good point. Both of us and Link are the only one's here who have reached the final five for the second time.

 **Fox:** It's crazy. But, even though we're all friends, we still need to give it our all and not let friendships or relationships get in the way.

 **Samus:** Or nerves.

 **Lucina:** Easy for you to say. This is my first time in the final five and I feel like I don't belong here.

 **Link:** Hey, don't say that.

 **Fox:** Yeah. You have a right to be here just as much as anyone else.

 **Samus:** You shouldn't sell yourself short Lucina. You've done amazing to get this far.

 **Link:** And I'm sure Luigi would be very proud.

 **Lucina:** You think so?

 **Fox:** Of course. I mean, he never thought he's make it to the final two, but he did and he nearly beat me.

 **Link:** And I'm sure you were proud of him.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, I was.

 **Samus:** So just remember, you're here cause you deserve to be here by doing it by yourself.

 **Lucina:** Thanks guys. You're the best.

 **Link:** So, what are we gonna do about voting after the next challenge?

 _They all look over at Dark Pit and he sees them looking at him and the looks away._

 **Samus:** I guess we know who we should vote off.

 **Lucina:** But he hasn't really done anything villain like.

 **Fox:** True. He's mostly just kept to himself.

 **Samus:** But he's still a villain. Who knows what he's thinking. He could be planning something.

 **Fox:** I think you're a bit paranoid babe.

 **Samus:** Maybe. But I still don't trust him.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** They think they have me all figured out. But guess what, they don't! I 'm gonna show them why I'm the last villain standing.

 **Link:** I understand that Samus is on edge because of the whole Zelda thing. But I think she needs to take it easy. I mean, Dark Pit hasn't been that bad. Maybe he just super focused and doesn't want to ruin his chances.

 **Lucina:** Although Dark Pit hasn't done anything super evil, I still don't trust him either. I mean, he did side with Zelda. But maybe he was forced to do that. Maybe he's not such a bad guy when he's by himself.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris the walks into the middle of the two trailers. The contestants stand in front of him._

 **Chris:** Good morning contestants. So, how does it feel to be in the final five.

 **Lucina:** Honestly, a little scary.

 **Chris:** Aww, that's too bad. Because after today, five is about to become four as today's challenge is gonna be a fun one. Mainly for myself and the millions watching at home.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** Chris' idea of fun always scares me.

 **Samus:** When Chris says something is fun, that means it's going to be embarrassing.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Because today's challenge is all about acting.

 **Dark Pit:** Haven't we already done that?

 **Chris:** Let me finish. While you did act before in the comedy movie challenge, in this challenge you'' be acting by yourself rather than as a group. You'll each be given a script with a character that is for a specific type of genre that the character is usually in. However, there will be a twist in this challenge, which I will not reveal until the challenge actually starts, so I'll just let that linger over your head while you wonder what it is.

 **Samus:** _*Quietly*_ Damn I hate him.

 **Chris:** I heard that. Now...

 _Chef walks in with scripts in his hands and stands next to Chris._

 **Chris:** These are the scripts that you'll be learning. You will be given three hours to learn these scripts, get your act together and find a way to be ready of the twist.

 _Chef give out the scripts._

 **Chris:** I hope you all like what you're given, you can thank me later. Oh and by the way, the winner of today's challenge will gain invincibility from tonight's vote and will also receive two tickets to see whatever movie they desire.

 _Chris and Chef leave. The contestants then look at their scripts and see the type of character that they will be playing._

 **Link:** A father in a drama series? I feel like I've been given the worst one.

 **Samus:** I think I can top your one.

 **Link:** Oh yeah? What did you get?

 **Samus:** A comedian. I'm not exactly the funniest person.

 **Fox:** You make me laugh all the time.

 **Samus:** Thanks babe. But it's fine, I'll live with it. So, what did you get?

 **Fox:** A police officer.

 **Lucina:** Aww you're so lucky.

 **Link:** Yeah, you're pretty much already a police officer. Just in space.

 **Fox:** Well it's a little bit different from what I do, but I guess so.

 **Samus:** You'll do great.

 **Fox:** Thanks babe.

 **Link:** What did you get Dark Pit?

 **Dark Pit:** You'll love this one. A football coach.

 **Fox:** _*Laughs*_ Oh my. Chris is definitely pulling your leg.

 **Link:** That'll be a fun one to watch.

 **Dark Pit:** Won't be a fun one to act that's for sure.

 **Samus:** What about you Lucina?

 **Lucina:** Huh?

 **Samus:** What did you get?

 **Lucina:** Oh, um... a little girl who's sad that she's lost her family.

 _They all look at her in shock. Including Dark Pit._

 **Dark Pit:** Damn.

 **Link:** Yeah no kidding.

 **Fox:** I'm not sure if Chris gave out the wrong one or if he's playing a joke on you.

 **Samus:** Well I'm not laughing. That's super dark. How could Chris do this?

 **Lucina:** Guys, it's okay.

 **Samus:** But Lucina...

 **Lucina:** I know it's a really bad script, but if it's what Chris wants me to do, then I can't back down. Especially when I'm this far into the competition.

 **Fox:** That's the spirit Lucina.

 **Link:** You'll be great.

 **Samus:** Yeah. Just hope you'll be okay.

 **Lucina:** I will be.

 **Fox:** Anyway, I guess this is where we part ways.

 **Samus:** What do you mean?

 **Fox:** Well we all will need our space to practice and learn our scripts.

 **Dark Pit:** Plus, it'll be better to not see each other until we start acting.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, that way we can watch each other's performances for the first time.

 **link:** Sounds good to me.

 **Samus:** Okay, good luck guys.

 _They all walk off into different directions. Samus goes into the girls' trailer, Fox goes towards the ceremony stage, Link goes into the Boys' trailer, Lucina goes towards the cafeteria and Dark Pit walks away but stops when he sees everyone is out of sight and smiles evilly._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** I'm pretty good at learning scripts. I can learn one in an hour. I think it's time to scout the competition and see who's the biggest threat to me. Then that way, it'll be easier to not only get into the final four, but also to win this competition.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see Chris in his trailer and finishing watching Dark Pit's confessional._

 **Chris:** Oooh. Looks like evil things are still surrounding the good guys. It seems Dark Pit is going to be playing a little bit dirtier. Things are going to get interesting. But, who will be able to learn their scripts in time? Who will be the best actor? And who will be ready for the twist that I have in store for them? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. The contestants are currently learning their scripts for today's challenge where they'll be playing a character in a scene. However, they don't know the twist that I have in store for them. It's been an hour since we last saw them, let's see how each of the contestants are doing?

 _We then see Samus in the girls' trailer with Dark Pit watching her from the outside. We see Samus is just sitting down and reading her script._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** The twist that Chris mentioned is on my mind, so I've decided to just learn my lines and think about how to say them when the time comes. That way, I'm more ready for the twist when Chris shows us what the twist is.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Dark Pit gets bored and leaves. He then sneaks around the boys' trailer to see Link doing the same but also talking to himself. He is reciting his lines._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** I learn a lot faster when I'm doing something. So hopefully I'll learn the lines faster if I'm acting them at the same time. As for the twist, I'll just wait until the time comes. I'm not easily surprised.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Dark Pit then leaves and goes towards the Cafeteria where he sees Lucina practicing her lines and acting. But also her getting frustrated when she does something wrong._

 **Lucina:** _*Angry*_ Damn it. Why can't I get it right!

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** I'm the kind of person who wants to get something right and perfect when something is coming up. So... I may get a little angry sometimes. And I'm not gonna focus on the twist until the time comes. Now I just need to go and get a line right.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Dark Pit walks away slowly._

 **Dark Pit:** Well, it looks like she's not a threat. All that's left if Fox.

 _Dark Pit walk over to the ceremony stage and see Fox acting without his script._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Fox:** I want to learn my lines as soon as possible so that I can prepare for the twist. That way I can hopefully be ahead of everyone else.

 **Dark Pit:** Fox is up to something if he's learnt his lines this quickly. He's definitely my biggest threat and I need to find a way to get rid of him. I just don't know how yet.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ Alright contestants, you have one hour left to learn your scripts. Once you hear the air horn, make your way to the ceremony stage and sit in the audience.

 _Dark Pit then runs away and goes to learn his lines. An hour passes and the air horn goes off. The contestants then run towards the stage and sit in the audience seats and see Chris get onto the stage._

 **Chris:** Welcome actors, I hope you're ready to act out your scenes. Both Chef and I will be the judges and we'll be rating you out of ten. So I hope you brought your A-game.

 **Dark Pit:** What about the twist?

 **Chris:** Ah yes, the twist. The twist for today's challenge is that you'll be acting your scene in a setting that would you pretty much would never associate with the script that you've just learnt. For example, if you learnt a romantic script, you wouldn't necessarily see the scene on a football field.

 _The contestants looks annoyed._

 **Samus:** You have got to be kidding me.

 **Chris:** But that's not the fun part.

 **Link:** Then what is the fun part.

 **Chris:** The real fun part is that each setting will be completely random. So not even Chef and I know where your scene will be set. So I hope you all can make it work.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Of course Chris would pull this kind of thing. I'm really not prepared for this.

 **Samus:** I hate Chris.

 **Fox:** _*Sighs*_ In hindsight... we really should of see this coming.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright, Link, you're first.

 **Link:** Why me?

 **Chris:** Cause I said so. Now move.

 _Chris and Chef sit behind a judges desk that have two sets of score cards. Link goes onto the stage._

 **Chris:** Alright Link, your setting is...

 _Chef presses a button and we see a beach setting._

 **Chris:** A beach setting. So, a drama at the beach. And... Action!

 _Link gets into position and starts._

 **Link:** This is where he last was I know it! He's gotta be around here somewhere!

 _Link starts digging into the sand and then stops and gets angry._

 **Link:** _*Angry*_ Why? Why would someone do this? To a four year old child. I'm just a single father trying to provide from his family, only for me to find out that my son is missing. And I'm the only one searching for him! The police say they're trying to help, but they're not! Why? Why would any person want to do this. Do they not have a heart. Do they just... get a kick out of people's misery. Well I hope that one day they die. And I hope their death is painful and they're making my hear feel.

 _Link the walks off the stage and everyone applauds and cheers._

 **Chris:** Pretty good, I give it a seven.

 **Chef:** Me too.

 **Chris:** Alright, that's a good score of fourteen for Link, next up, Fox.

 _Fox gets on stage. Chef presses the button and it's an old western setting._

 **Chris:** Oooh, a modern cop in an old western? This ought to be good. And... Action!

 _Fox walks around the setting and starts to speak._

 **Fox:** I've been doing this crap for twenty years. And you all think that you scare me. Son, I've seen scarier things on a kids show. You think that because I'm on my own, here in the open, and in front of these people that you have an advantage. Well, you would be right. But that doesn't mean I'll go down easily, especially to you... partner.

 _Fox then pulls put his gun and starts shoots. He then looks down onto the ground._

 **Fox:** There's a reason why I'm the fastest draw in town.

 _He walks away, but then stops._

 **Fox:** And by the way... you're under arrest.

 _Fox leaves the stage and everyone cheers._

 **Chris:** Well then, that was not what I was expecting. I mean, some of that wasn't in the script. Awesome job. I give it a nine.

 **Chef:** I give it a nine too.

 **Dark Pit:** Wait, but shouldn't he be disqualified since he added more lines.

 **Chris:** Hey, some of the actors in the world improvise all the time. I see nothing wrong with you guys doing it. So Fox has a score of eighteen, next up, Dark Pit.

 _Dark Pit gets on stage and a prison setting is on the stage._

 **Chris:** A football coach in a prison. Oh I can't wait. And... Action!

 _Dark Pit paces around the setting. The stops and starts talking._

 **Dark Pit:** Aright guys, we're losing. There's no way in putting it politely. But, there's something we've got that they don't have. And that's nothing to lose. I mean, we're all in here for another ten years. What do we gain by losing? Nothing. But what do we gain if we win? Respect. We will be showing the crowd and the world, that we're better then these so called security guards. Plus, we need get to humiliate them on national television. So, I'm not saying to won for yourselves. But win to get payback on those guards.

 _He finishes and everyone claps and cheers._

 **Chris:** Pretty good. An eight from me.

 **Chef:** Six. Only cause I was a coach before and I've seen better.

 **Chris:** Alright, Samus, you're next.

 _Samus gets on stage and the setting is an abandoned warehouse._

 **Chris:** A comedian in a horror movie. I hope I laugh. And... Action!

 _Samus walk around the setting. She then slows down and starts talking._

 **Samus:** Well this is the place to be that's for sure. Only thing worse than this is my ex-girlfriends bikini photo. That was a more of nightmare than the one on Elm street.

 _Everyone laughs. Then Samus hears a creepy noise and stops in her track._

 **Samus:** What was that?

 _The sound happens again. It sounds like a ghost._

 **Samus:** Man, it sounds like what I do whenever my ex-girlfriend got mad at me and ranted about what I did wrong. It's the most I've ever moaned.

 _Everyone laughs again. Samus then hears it getting closer and she gets scared._

 **Samus:** I think it's time I ran faster than me running away from my girlfriends dad after I got her pregnant.

 _She runs off stage and everyone laughs and cheers._

 **Chris:** That was too funny. That's an eight from me.

 **Chef:** A strong nine from me.

 **Chris:** Which mean Fox still leads with eighteen. Can Lucina beat him? Let's find out.

 _Lucina gets on stage._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** Lucina better win this. Otherwise my plan of getting rid of Fox will be ruined.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chef presses the button and a school setting is on the stage._

 **Chris:** Hmmm, a sad girl in a school. This will either be really good, or really bad. And... Action!

 _Lucina walk around the setting slowly and looks around. She looks sad and has tears coming out of her eyes. Everyone looks at her in interest as she sits down and starts talking._

 **Lucina:** _*Crying*_ They left me. They all left me. My friends, my family. Everyone. Am I destined to be alone? Cause I don't want to be alone. Being alone hurts. It huts my heat. I was told that my family are with me in my heart. But then, why did they leave me alone. I want my family to be here with me. I just want someone to hug and hold me while I cry. And to smile with me when I'm happy. I just want to be happy. Please... don't leave me.

 _She cries and everyone starts tearing up and cheering and clapping. Both Chris and Chef are holding back tears._

 **Chris:** _*Holding back tears*_ That's a ten from me **.**

 **Chef:** _*Holding back tears*_ And from me.

 **Chris:** Which means the winner with twenty points is Lucina.

 **Lucina:** I won? I won! Woohoo!

 **Chris:** I'll see the rest of you guys back her in a few hours. Right now, I need to go to my trailer.

 **Chef:** And I need to go back to my kitchen.

 _The others walk back to the trailers with Lucina._

 **Samus:** Lucina, that was amazing.

 **Link:** Yeah. Where did that come from? That made me almost cry.

 **Lucina:** I don't know. I just thought about how I'd feel if I ever lost Luigi and I just used that.

 **Fox:** Well, you were amazing. You deserved to win.

 **Lucina:** Thanks guys.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** Okay, time to get rid of Fox. I know I won't get Samus to vote off her own boyfriend. Which means I need to convince both Lucina and Link.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see in the cafeteria that Lucina and Link are talking on one table, while Samus and Fox are on a different table. Dark Pit then sits with Link and Lucina._

 **Dark Pit:** Hey guys.

 **Link:** Hey Dark Pit, what's up?

 **Dark Pit:** I was just wondering of you guys have decided on who to vote off.

 **Lucina:** Not yet. Why?

 **Dark Pit:** Because I'm thinking of voting off Fox.

 **Link:** Fox?!

 **Lucina:** But why Fox. He's really nice.

 **Link:** Plus, he's a really strong contestant.

 **Dark Pit:** Exactly. He may be too string. I mean, he did win last season and he's in the final five this season. What's to say he won't win again.

 _Lucina and Link look at each other and then at Fox._

 **Dark Pit:** All I'm saying is, it would be a much fairer competition of he wasn't here. Just think about it.

 _Dark Pit leaves and Link and Lucina look at each other in confusion. Night falls and the awards ceremony starts. Everyone makes their vote and Chris receives the results._

 **Chris:** I have the results. Remember, if you don't receive a golden Chris award, you much make your way to the Lameousine, get in and leave the competition. Forever. And the awards go to... Lucina, Link and Samus. And the final award goes to... Dark Pit.

 _Fox looks shocked and so does Samus._

 **Samus:** Wait what?!

 **Chris:** Well... that is a surprise. But, unfortunately Fox, it is your time to leave man.

 **Samus:** Wait I don't understand, we voted for Dark Pit, right?

 _Samus then looks at Link and Lucina and see them looking disappointed in themselves._

 **Samus:** You guys voted for Fix. But why?

 _She then sees Dark Pit looks smug and winking._

 **Samus:** _*Angry*_ You! I knew you were up to no good. You're just like Zelda. I'll get you for this.

 **Fox:** Samus, it's okay. I don't mind.

 **Samus:** But... but you're such a good competitor.

 **Fox:** And maybe that's why I was voted off. I don't blame anyone and neither should you. Even if the method was downright dirty. This just means that it's your turn to win.

 **Samus:** You think I'll win?

 **Fox:** I know you'll win. You're the strongest competitor I know. And I know you'll win.

 **Samus:** Thank you Fox. I'll make you proud.

 **Fox:** You already have _._

 _They kiss. Fox then gets into the Lameousine._

 **Samus:** I love you.

 **Fox:** I love you too.

 _The Lameousine drives off._

 **Chris:** The rest of you are safe. For now. Now I suggest you all get some shit eye.

 _The contestants are at the trailers and both the guys and girls are about to get into their trailers, but Samus stops._

 **Samus:** Hey Dark Pit.

 **Dark pit:** What?

 **Samus:** You better watch your back. Because I promise you, that I will be the one to eliminate you.

 _Samus goes into the girls' trailer. The rest do the same with their trailer._

 **Chris:** And once again, it seems evil is starting to rear its ugly head. But, will Samus get her revenge? Or will Dark Pit outsmart the rest of them? And who will make it to the final three? Fond out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	20. Episode 19

**Episode 19**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. The contestants were given the task to put on a performance of a lifetime as they had to learn a script in three hours and perform their script in front of the other contestants and to be judged by myself and Chef out of ten. However, there was a genius twist made up by yours truly. You see, the scenes they that they had to act out, would be in a random setting that may or may not work with the character. However, during the challenge, it seems that Dark Pit had another plan in the works. As he decided to spy on the others and decide on who to try and get rid of and it seems his chosen target was Fox. When it was time for the challenge, it seemed Fox's performance proved to be too good and it seemed Dark Pit's plan was doomed to fail. But, in the end, it was Lucina's amazing performance of a little girl lost in a school that won her the challenge and invincibility. But it didn't save her from Dark Pit's manipulation, as he was able to convince both Lucina and Link to vote off Fox. And it seems like Dark Pit's plan worked. But now it seems like Samus is out for revenge after figuring out what Dark Pit had done to her boyfriend. Will she be able to get back at Dark Pit? Or is Dark Pit just too smart for her? And who will make it to the final three. Find of right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see Link and Lucina sitting outside the girls' trailer as they keep looking back at it and looking at the floor in disappointed. Meanwhile, Dark Pit is sitting outside the guys' trailer looking smug._

 **Lucina:** How long has she been in there since we woke up?

 **Link:** About two hours. She even missed breakfast.

 **Lucina:** I'm getting worried.

 **Link:** Me too.

 **Lucina:** This isn't like her. She's usually really strong.

 **Link:** And she's usually the one comforting us. Not the other way around.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. I feel really bad for what we did.

 **Link:** Same here. We shouldn't of done that.

 **Lucina:** I feel like we've betrayed her.

 **Dark Pit:** Oh quit your crying.

 _Both Link and Lucina look at Dark Pit in anger._

 **Lucina:** You don't get a say in this.

 **Dark Pit:** Hey, don't blame me. You would of voted him off eventually. I was just being smarter than you two.

 **Link** : You're right, we would of voted him off. But it would have at least been fair, and not feel like cheating.

 **Dark Pit:** It's not cheating if you're just too stupid to realise what you did before you did it.

 **Lucina:** I think it's time you stopped talking and start worrying.

 **Dark Pit:** Oh really? And what do I have to be worried about?

 **Lucina:** Because, once you lose the next challenge. You're getting voted of for manipulation and unfairness.

 **Link:** I guess you really are a villain.

 _Dark Pit looks at both of them in annoyance._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** They really think they can intimidate me. Ha! I'd love to see them try. I mean, it's not my fault that they were easy to trick. They just needed to be smarter. But Lucina is right about one thing. If I don't win the next challenge, I'm pretty much gone. Which means I really need to go for it.

 **Lucina:** Being in the final four should feel like a good thing. But because of Dark Pit, it feels empty and bitter. I really hate myself for what I did. But I will make sure that it never happens again.

 **Link:** As much as I hate Dark Pit for what he did, he has a point. He outsmarted us in every way and we just took the bait. But we'll get him back. We all just need to try our best in the next challenge.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Lucina and Link then look at the girls' trailer._

 **Link:** Maybe you should go in and talk to her.

 **Lucina:** You sure that's a good idea?

 **Link:** I'm not sure. But you were in the same position when Luigi was voted out. I'm sure you can talk to her on a more personal basis than I could.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay I'll talk to her.

 **Link:** Good luck.

 **Dark Pit:** Don't mess it up.

 _Link looks at Dark Pit in anger as Lucina goes into the girls trailer and sits on the bottom bunk of her bed, which is opposite to Samus as she is in her bed and under her bed covers._

 **Lucina:** Hey Samus.

 **Samus:** What do you want?

 **Lucina:** I just wanted to see how you were doing.

 **Samus:** I'm fine. Now leave me alone.

 **Lucina:** Look Samus, I know what you're going through. It sucks. It hurts a lot. Especially when it happens to someone you love and when it's unfair. I know what we Link and I did was wrong and we feel really bad. We don't know how, but we would really love to make it up to you.

 _Samus then sits up on her bed and faces Lucina._

 **Samus:** Lucina, you don't need to apologise. I know that maybe eventually that Fox would be off the show, but I didn't think it would be in an unfair way. I'm sorry for being angry at you at the awards ceremony. I hope both you and Link can forgive me.

 **Lucina:** Of course I do. And I know Link would as well.

 **Samus:** Thank you. And I'm sorry for making you guys worry.

 **Lucina:** We're your friends. We're always gonna worry.

 **Samus:** Is it okay if I ask you to help me with something?

 **Lucina:** Of course. What do you need help with?

 **Samus:** I need help getting rid of Dark Pit.

 **Lucina:** Of course. Both Link and I had the same idea.

 _Samus and Lucina hug._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I'm really glad to have Lucina and Link as friends. I will miss Fox, but this means that I need to win this competition for both Fox and myself and make him proud.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Lucina and Samus come out of the trailer and Link stands up to see them._

 **Link:** Hey Samus. How you feeling?

 **Samus:** I'm feeling better. Thanks to Lucina.

 **Link:** Listen, I'm sorry about Fox.

 **Samus:** It's okay. Lucina pretty much spoke for the both of you. I accept your apology. I just hope you can forgive me for getting angry at you during the ceremony.

 **Link:** Of course. You had every right to be angry.

 **Samus:** I just need your help with getting rid of Dark Pit.

 **Link:** Of course.

 **Lucina:** You can count on us.

 **Samus:** Thanks guys.

 _Dark Pit looks at the three in anger and disgust._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** They really think they're gonna knock me out of the competition by being a 'team'. This the final five, it'd supposed to be every contestant for themselves. But if they want to team up on me, then bring it. I'll just out think them.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Chris walks in wearing the suit he wears at the awards ceremony._

 **Chris:** Good morning contestants.

 **Everyone:** Morning Chris.

 **Lucina:** Why are you dressed up in your suit that you wear for the awards ceremony.

 **Samus:** Wait. Is someone getting eliminated?

 **Chris:** Whoever loses today's challenge will. Because today's challenge, is a Game show challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** A challenge where it's brains over brawn? Guess they can't team up on me in this challenge.

 **Lucina:** Guess we can't help Samus after all.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Please follow me to the studio and I'll explain the rules there.

 _They follow Chris to a studio that has all the lights turned off. They all go in and the door closes behind them and it's pitch black inside._

 **Link:** Uh Chris... it's really dark.

 **Samus:** How are we supposed to do a challenge in the dark.

 **Chris:** Give it a second.

 _All the lights turn on and we see the inside of the studio looks like a games show, with desks that are really shiny and have the contestants names on them. All of the contestants look in amazement._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Okay, I'll give him credit. Chris really knows how to do things big.

 **Lucina:** Yeah Chris is a jerk and he's most likely got something really bad in store for us. But he at least goes all out on these challenges.

 **Samus:** As amazed as I am, this will not distract me from getting my revenge on Dark Pit.

 **Dark Pit:** I have to hand it to Chris, he can really make things bigger than they should be. But it still won't stop me from winning today's challenge.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** As I said, today's challenge will be based around a quiz show. But, this one will have a twist.

 **Samus:** As all challenges do.

 **Chris:** This challenge has a dare aspect to it. You will all start with ten pints. I will ask a question and the person who presses their buzzer first will get to answer the question. If they get it right, they not only get five points, but they can also choose anyone to do a dare, that was suggested by all of the other contestants from both shows. However, if they get the question wrong, they will have to do the dare themselves. If you complete the dare, you will be rewarded ten points. If you don't complete it however, ten points will be taken away. Once you reach zero points, you're out of the game. We will keep playing until there is only one contestant standing. And the winner will win invincibility from tonight's vote. So I suggest you turn your brains on, because it's time to quiz.

 _The contestants sit behind the desks that have their names on it._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** I've got this challenge in the bag. I'm the smartest person here. As long as I answer questions correctly, I'll be free from doing any dares.

 **Lucina:** I feel like I'm not gonna get through this without throwing up.

 **Samus:** Dark Pit will most likely be able to answer any question that Chris asks. I guess I need to be ready for any dare that they throw at me.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** And we before we start, you each have one triple dog dare, where the person you triple dog dare will have to do the dare, or they are immediately eliminated from the game.

 **Link:** So it's like an all or nothing.

 **Chris:** Exactly.Alright, first question. Samus was in the final three in Total Smash Island. Who were the other two contestants that was part of the final three?

 _They all try to buzz but Dark Pit buzzes first._

 **Dark Pit:** Fox and Luigi.

 **Chris:** That is correct. Dark Pit gets five points. Now, who would you like to take the first dare?

 **Dark Pit:** Samus. I will give you the honour.

 **Samus:** _*Sarcastically*_ Gee, thanks.

 **Chris:** Samus, your first dare will be from...

 _Chris then presses a button and a big TV comes down that flicks through each of the other contestants faces. It then stops and we see Kirby's face on the screen._

 **Chris:** Kirby! And his dare, is to eat a plate full of live insects.

 _Link, Lucina and Dark Pit look disgusted as Chef brings out a plate that has a Spider, a Worm, a Cricket, an Ant and a Slug._

 **Chris:** Mmmmm, looks great. So Samus, are you taking the dare, or are you going to be eliminated first.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** Hah, there's no way she can do it. No normal person would do that.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I'll take the dare.

 _Everyone gasps. Including Chef._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** She's actually gonna do it?!

 **Link:** That girl has some serious guts.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see Samus sitting at the table looking at the live insects as they all move around on the plate._

 **Chris:** You sure you wanna do this Samus? You can back out and no one would blame you.

 **Samus:** I can't lose knowing that it'll help Dark Pit's plan to win. So I'm doing it.

 **Chris:** Alright. It's your funeral.

 _Samus picks up the worm and looks at it. Everyone looks at her in anticipation._

 **Samus:** Here we go.

 _She eats the worm and everyone looks away. Chef throws up and Chris has a shocked and disgusted look on his face. Samus then eats the Slug, the Cricket, the Ant and lastly the Spider and finishes without throwing up._

 **Lucina:** _*Surprised*_ No way!

 **Samus:** Ugh. My stomach doesn't feel so good.

 **Chris:** That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen someone do. However, it does give Samus ten points and into the lead.

 _Samus goes back to her desk and sits down. She then looks at Dark Pit and smirks before turning away._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** I actually can't believe she did that. This challenge is gonna be harder to win than I thought.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright, next question. Who was the first contestants to be eliminated on Total Smash Action?

 _Dark Pit hits his buzzer first._

 **Dark Pit:** It was King Dedede.

 **Chris:** Correct again dark pit. Who would you like to see do the next dare?

 **Dark Pit:** I choose... Lucina.

 _Lucina looks worried and scared._

 **Chris:** Alright Lucina, your dare is from...

 _The TV starts and then stops on Rosalina's face._

 **Chris:** Rosalina. Her dare is to say something nice, about Zelda.

 **Lucina:** Something nice to say about Zelda? No way.

 **Chris:** You do know if you don't say anything you'll be eliminated from the game.

 **Lucina:** I know. But I just can't think of anything.

 **Dark pit:** Seriously? Nothing nice to say at all?

 **Link:** After what Zelda did, I'd have a hard time thinking of something nice to say.

 **Samus:** Yeah. That's pretty much impossible.

 _They all laugh apart from Dark Pit._

 **Chris:** If that's the case, then Lucina loses ten points and is eliminated from the game.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** After what Zelda did to my friends and my boyfriend, she will have to beg for me to say something nice about her. That wasn't too mean was it?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Lucina is the first one to be eliminated from the game. Who will be the next to join her? Who will win the challenge and gain invincibility? And who will be in the final three? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. Before the break, Lucina refused to say something nice about Zelda and was eliminated from the game. Now we're onto the next question. Besides Link, who else joined the cast of Total Smash Action after the merge.

 _Samus buzzes first._

 **Samus:** It was Mario.

 **Chris:** And Samus gets it right. Should I even ask who you want to do the dare?

 **Samus:** I will choose Dark Pit of course.

 **Chris:** Alright Dark Pit, your dare is from...

 _The TV starts and the stops on Luigi._

 **Chris:** Luigi.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** A dare from Luigi? This will be easy. What could that coward possibly think of for a dare?

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** His dare, is for you to take a lie detector test and tell us your deepest darkest secret.

 _Everyone gasps and looks shocked. Chris then laughs._

 **Chris:** Wow, that is dark. I wonder if my creative genius is rubbing off on people.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** Well... that was unexpected.

 **Lucina:** I didn't expect Luigi to come up with something like that. I don't know why, but I think it's really hot.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** So Dark Pit, what do you say?

 **Dark Pit:** I can afford to lose ten points. So I refuse.

 **Link:** You won't get out of this one. Because I triple dog dare you.

 **Dark Pit:** WHAT?!

 **Chris:** Oh dang, Link out of nowhere with the triple dog dare. Which mean Dark Pit has to do it or he's eliminated.

 **Dark Pit:** Fine then. I'll do it.

 _Dark Pit is hooked up to a lie detector test in front of the desks._

 **Chris:** This test has never failed to know if someone is telling the truth or not. So I suggest you tell the truth, it you're eliminated from the game.

 **Dark Pit:** Bring it.

 **Chris:** Confident. I like it. So Dark Pit, since we have every bit of information on you, I will ask you a simple yes or no question about what your darkest secret is.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** This should be fun.

 **Link:** I feel bad for Dark Pit. But he brought this on himself.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** So, Dark Pit. Is it true, that you have watched every episode of the kids show My Little Pony?

 _Everyone looks interested and Dark Pit pits starts sweating._

 **Dark Pit:** _*Sighs*_ Yes, it is true.

 _Everyone looks at Chef who is on the laptop that is connected to the lie detector test._

 **Chef:** He's telling the truth.

 _Everyone laughs and Dark Pit looks embarrassed._

 **Chris:** That is amazing. But you do receive ten points and you get to stay in the game. However, Link, you now no longer have a triple dog dare.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Dark Pit:** That was the most embarrassing I've ever done. I will get revenge on Link if it's the last thing I do.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Alright, let's move on to the next question. What musical did I make you sing in the Musical movie episode?

 _Dark Pit buzzes first._

 **Dark Pit:** Grease.

 **Chris:** That is correct. Dark Pit gets another one right and get's to choose who he wants to do the next dare.

 **Dark Pit:** I choose Link.

 **Chris:** Alright Link, your dare is from...

 _The TV starts and then stops on Wario._

 **Chris:** Wario. And his dare, is for you to be sprayed my a skunk for thirty seconds.

 **Lucina:** Oh god. That's disgusting.

 **Samus:** You can do it Link.

 **Lucina:** But it'll take all day for him to get rid of the smell.

 **Dark Pit:** Not to mention you'll probably throw up from the stench.

 **Chris:** Link, are you doing the dare or not.

 _Link looks worried and think. He then sighs._

 **Link:** I... can't do it. I'm sorry Samus.

 **Samus:** It's alright. I wouldn't want to do it either.

 **Chris:** Since Link has chosen not to do the dare, he loses his ten points and is eliminated from the game. Which means we are down to Samus and Dark Pit. Let's see who will survive.

 _We then see a montage of both of them answering question and doing dare. It has been around thirty minutes and they are both looking tired and groggy from doing so many dare._

 **Chris:** Man, these two won't give up. But it looks like Dark Pit is in the lead with two hundred points and Samus only has one hundred and eighty. Next question. What was the setting for Fox's character in the last challenge?

 _Samus buzzes first._

 **Samus:** An old western.

 **Chris:** That is correct. Okay Dark Pit, let's see what your dare is.

 **Samus:** Wait. I'm giving the dare to myself.

 _Lucina and Link gasp._

 **Chris:** Woah. What a game changer?

 **Dark Pit:** Wait a minute. She can't do that can she?

 **Chris:** Actually she can. I never said that you couldn't dare yourself.

 **Link:** Are you sure about this Samus?

 **Lucina:** It might be really disgusting.

 **Link:** Not to mention that Dark Pit still has his triple dog dare.

 **Samus:** I know, but I have a plan. And besides, I still have mind too.

 **Chris:** Alright Samus, let's see what your dare is.

 _The TV starts and then stops on Zelda._

 **Chris:** Ooh Zelda. Samus, your dare is to get your hair cut, while blindfolded and have it be done... by Chef.

 _Chef then holds a razor and grins evilly. Everyone gasps._

 **Dark Pit:** Just to make sure that she dies it, I triple dog dare her.

 _Lucina and Link gasp._

 **Samus:** That's fine. But I triple dog dare you to put all of your points on the line.

 **Dark Pit:** What!? She can't do that.

 **Chris:** Yes she can. You can us the triple dog dare on anyone at any point.

 **Dark Pit:** Fine then. I accept. Only because I know she won't go through with it.

 **Lucina:** Samus, you don't have to do this.

 **Link:** We won't think any less of you.

 **Samus:** No. I'll do it. Because if I don't, then Dark Pit wins.

 **Lucina:** But what about your hair?

 **Samus:** I'll survive. Okay Chris, I'm ready.

 **Chris:** Glad to hear it. Please put on this blindfold and let Chef take you to behind the set.

 _Samus does what he says and goes behind the set with Chef._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** If it was anyone but Chef cutting her hair, then I wouldn't be so worried. This is going to be disastrous.

 **Link:** I have a bad feeling about this.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _The buzzing of the razor starts and Lucina and Link looked worried, while Dark Pit watched intently. The razor then stops. Chef then comes out with the blindfold in his hands._

 **Chef:** Ladies and gentleman. Meet the new Samus.

 _Samus walks out and we see everyone looking surprised._

 **Link:** Oh my god.

 **Dark Pit:** You have got to be kidding me.

 **Lucina:** I can't believe it.

 _We then see Samus' new hair cut. It's now short, where the back of her hair is now only down to her shoulders._ /photos/1290628-metroid _(Here's a picture for reference as to what her hair now looks like) Samus is given a mirror and see her hair and looks surprised._

 **Lucina:** Samus your hair. It looks amazing.

 **Samus:** Yeah. It's kind of reminds me when I was younger.

 **Dark Pit:** What gives? It's supposed to look awful.

 **Chris:** Well the dare didn't say it had to be a bad haircut. Plus, Chef has been going to hairdressing school to get better.

 **Chef:** It's true.

 **Samus:** And because of this, Dark Pit loses all of his points and is eliminated. Which mean Samus wins today's challenge.

 _Samus cheers. Lucina and Link cheer as well._

 **Chris:** I will be seeing you all later for the awards ceremony.

 _Chris and Chef leave. Lucina and Link go over to Samus._

 **Lucina:** Samus, you were amazing.

 **Link:** You really must of had a lot of guts to do all those challenges.

 **Samus:** I just imagined what Fox would do and I know that he would tell me to not give up. So I made sure never to back down.

 **Lucina:** Well it definitely worked. Because you now have a new haircut and invincibility.

 **Link:** I guess we all need to decide on who to vote off.

 **Samus:** I think I have an idea.

 _They all look at Dark Pit who looks scared. The awards ceremony starts. Everyone votes and Chris receives the results._

 **Chris:** I have the result of the voting. Remember, if you don't receive a golden Chris award, you need to get into the Lameousine and leave the competition. Forever. Now I know it would be easier to say who got voted off, but it's more fun to torture you all with the suspense. So with that being said, the awards got to... Samus, Lucina and the final the award goes to... Link. I can't say I'm surprised Dark Pit. But, it's time for you to leave.

 **Dark Pit:** Whatever. You're all just jealous that I outsmarted all of you.

 **Lucina:** By outsmarting, you mean deceiving and cheating.

 **Dark Pit:** You can call it whatever you want. I'm out of her.

 _Dark Pit gets into the Lameousine and it leaves._

 **Chris:** The three of you are safe. For now. Now go to your trailers and get some sleep.

 _They all leave and get to in front of the trailers._

 **Lucina:** Hey guys. I just want to say, good luck to both of you.

 **Link:** Let's give it our all.

 **Samus:** And let's do it fairly.

 _They all nod and then go into their trailers._

 **Chris:** Wow respectful. You don't see that a lot. But, who will be the two finalist? What challenge do I have in store for them? And who will get closer to the ten million dollars? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	21. Episode 20

**Episode 20**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. Samus, Link, Lucina and Dark Pit, all made it to the final four. But, it didn't last long. As their challenge a game show challenge. The contestants had to answer a question that I asked about things that happened last season or earlier this season. And if they got a question right, then they could choose someone to do a dare that was made up by a contestant who was either eliminated from this season, or last season. It seemed like that Dark Pit was going to use his smarts and get the others eliminated from the game. But it seems Samus had other plans, cause it seems that her quest for revenge against Dark Pit for getting her boyfriend Fox eliminated. And it was so strong that she did every dare that she was asked to do, no matter how disgusting or embarrassing it was. Both Lucina and Link were eliminated very early in the game, so it was down to Dark Pit and Samus to see who was the tougher opponent. And it all came down to Samus' dare that she gave herself from Zelda where she had to get her hair cut by Chef, but as a twist she triple dog dared Dark Pit to put all of his points on the line and in the end Samus not only got an amazing haircut, but she also won the challenge and she out did Dark Pit and he was voted off. We are now down to the final three. Link, Lucina and Samus. After today's challenge, we will be down to the final two. Who will be eliminated? Who will be a part of the final two? And who will be that little bit closer to the ten million dollar cash prize? Find out right here today, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see the trailer and there is no one in front of them. We then go into the girls' and we see Samus looking into the mirror and she keeps touching her hair which is now short from the cut by Chef in the last challenge. Lucina then approaches her._

 **Lucina:** You've been touching your hair ever since you woke up.

 **Samus:** Yeah, I know.

 **Lucina:** Is everything okay? I thought you said you liked the new haircut.

 **Samus:** I know and I do. But...

 **Lucina:** But what? You can tell me.

 **Samus:** I don't know how Fox will feel about it. He's only ever seen me with long hair and I'm worried he may not like this new haircut and will think I look ugly and he'll break up with me.

 **Lucina:** Samus, stop it. You know Fox would never think any less of you, no matter what you did.

 **Samus:** I know but you never know about these things.

 **Lucina:** We've known Fox for a long time now and I think we can agree that not only will he like the new chair cur, but his feelings for you will not change. He loves you too much and I'm sure when you see him, he'll tell you how cute your new haircut is.

 **Samus:** Thanks Lucina. You really think it looks cute.

 **Lucina:** Hell yeah I do. It's definitely a lot better than mine.

 **Samus:** _*Laughs*_ Yours looks great too. Thanks you again for helping me out with everything. I've seriously not been myself after Fox was eliminated. I'll be a lot better today.

 **Lucina:** I'm glad to hear it. Though there is something I am wondering?

 **Samus:** What's that?

 **Lucina:** I wonder how Link feels being the only guy.

 _We then see Link in the guys' trailer sitting on his bunk bed and is looking around the trailer._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Man, I now know how Samus feel in the last competition when she was the only girl. It's super lonely and quiet. I thought I would like the silence. But if I'm honest... I miss having a guy to talk to.

 **Samus:** I know what Link is probably feeling. It's really weird being the only person left of your gender and you don't really have someone to talk to. But if I know Link, he'll be fine.

 **Lucina:** I'm honestly still in shock that I've made it this fair. I know I haven't been the best contestant and I haven't won that many challenges. But I will still try my best to go even further and get into the final two.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then hear a knock on the door of the boys' trailer._

 **Link:** Hello? Who is it?

 _No one answers. There is another knock._

 **Link:** You can come in.

 _They knock again. Link then gets up and opens the door._

 **Link:** Hello?

 _He sees Chef in a security guard outfit. Link gasps and then screams. The girls hear it._

 **Lucina:** What was that?

 **Samus:** That sounded like Link.

 _They both run out of the trailer and see that the boys' trailer door is open._

 **Lucina:** Uh oh. The doors open.

 **Samus:** Let's see if he's inside.

 _They check inside the trailer and can't find anything._

 **Samus:** You find anything?

 **Lucina:** Nothing. You?

 **Samus:** Nope. Where could he have gone to.

 **Lucina:** Let's look around the set and see if we can find him anywhere.

 **Samus:** Good idea. I'll go to the cafeteria.

 **Lucina:** And I'll go to the makeup trailer.

 _They slip off and go to the places they said they were going to. We see Lucina outside the makeup trailer and she knocks on the door._

 **Lucina:** Link. Are you in there?

 _She opens the door to see the makeup trailer empty._

 **Lucina:** He's not here either. I better go tell Samus.

 _We the cut to Samus going into the cafeteria and looking around._

 **Samus:** Hmm. Not sign of Link. And no Chef in the kitchen either. I wonder where everyone is? I better go meet up with Lucina to make sure she's okay.

 _We then see a shadow of Chef walking up behind Samus. She turns and gasps and screams. Lucina hears the scream._

 **Lucina:** Samus!

 _She runs over to the Cafeteria to see no one is inside._

 **Lucina:** Oh no.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** First Link and now Samus has gone missing. And I'm probably next.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Then there's a knock on the door of the makeup trailer._

 **Lucina:** _*Gasps*_ Who's there?

 _The door slams open and we see Chef in the security guard outfit. Lucina gasps again and screams. We then see Lucina waking up on a bed._

 **Lucina:** Ugh. Where am I?

 **Samus:** Lucina?

 **Lucina:** Samus? Is that you?

 **Samus:** Yep. But I'm not the only one.

 **Link:** Glad to see I'm not the only one who was taken.

 **Lucina:** Link! Are you okay?

 **Link:** As okay as I'll ever be.

 **Lucina:** So, where are we?

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ You're in prison. I thought that at least both Samus and Link would of noticed.

 **Link:** I thought it looked familiar. Are we back on the island?

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ Nope. You're inside the biggest studio in the entire lot. Because today's challenge, is a Prison/Crime show challenge. I first wanna congratulate you all on getting to the final three. But, I'm afraid that two of you will be staying in the competition and going to the final two. However, you will need to work together if you wanna get out of the prison. Each of you will need to escape your cells and find a key that has your face on it. You will then need to unlock your cage which has a Golden Chris award inside of it. However, the cages are being guarded by Chef. So you will need to get past him to get your award. Once you get the award, it will then be a race to find a way out of the prison, and get to me at the award ceremony stage, where the Lameousine will be waiting to take one of you out of the competition. Forever. Good luck contestants.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Another prison escape challenge. I think Chris is running out of ideas. But at least this time there's no Cloud to cheat to win.

 **Samus:** Although we need to work together for most of the challenge, I will still make sure to win.

 **Lucina:** Both Link and Samus are really experienced with this challenge since they did it before. So I'm hoping that they can help me with some of the challenge before we go do our own thing.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** So, how do we get out of the cells?

 **Samus:** Hmm. How did we get out of them last time Link?

 **Link:** If I remember correctly, last time each cell has a tool inside of it which would help us get out of the cell.

 **Samus:** Do you think he'll do it again?

 **Link:** There's no harm in looking.

 _They all look around their cells. Link and Samus find nothing._

 **Samus:** I can't find anything in my cell.

 **Link:** There's nothing in mine either. What about you Lucina?

 **Lucina:** I'm not sure. I can't seem to see anything. Wait, I think I found something

 **Samus:** What is it?

 **Lucina:** It's a key of some sort.

 **Link:** Maybe it'll unlock your cell. Give it a try.

 _Lucina tries to unlock her cell but it doesn't work._

 **Lucina:** It doesn't seem to work.

 **Samus:** Hmm, maybe it'll unlock one of our cells instead.

 _Lucina hands the key to Samus who tries to unlock her cell and it works._

 **Samus:** Hey. It worked.

 **Link:** That's great.

 **Samus:** But how am I going to unlock your cells.

 **Lucina:** But you have a chance to win the challenge and leave us behind.

 **Samus:** Yeah I know. But I'd beat my friends fair and square.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** That's the Samus I know. Someone who would rather win as long as it's a fair fight.

 **Link:** It's nice to know that Samus won't leave her friends behind. I'm glad that we can have a fair race.

 **Samus:** I'm not Zelda or Cloud. I'd rather lose to my friends fair and square instead of winning by being unfair.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Link:** Hey Samus, what's that behind you.

 _Samus looks behind her and see another key._

 **Samus:** It's another key. Let's try both of your cells.

 _She tries to unlock both the cells but she is only able to unlock Links._

 **Link:** Okay, now where's Lucina's cell key?

 _We then see the key is in Links back pocket._

 **Samus:** Hey Link. Why is there a key in your pocket?

 **Link:** Huh? There is?

 **Lucina:** I'm guessing someone must of put it there while you were asleep.

 **Link:** I'm guessing so. I didn't even feel it in my pocket.

 _Link takes the key and unlock the cell for Lucina._

 **Lucina:** Thanks guys. So what's next?

 **Link:** Apparently we each have our own key to find.

 **Samus:** And they each have our faces on it.

 **Link:** So I'm guessing we need to spilt and find our keys.

 **Samus:** And then we need to unlock the cages.

 **Lucina:** So I guess we should meet up after we've found our leys.

 **Link:** Good idea. Then we can each get our awards.

 _They each split up._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** It's gonna be really hard to go against those two when we race to the finish. I'm really not looking forward it.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** It seems that Lucina is lacking some confidence. Will it be her downfall? Who will escape the prison and reach the finish first? And who will be eliminated from the competition? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back. Before the break, we saw the final three contestants escape their cells and they're now looking for their keys to unlock the cages which each hold a golden Chris award. Let's see who can get to their key first and claim the awards.

 _We first see Lucina looking around as she walks up to the locker room where we see a picture of her face on the wall. She then walks into the locker room._

 **Lucina:** _*Sighs*_ It's gonna take forever to find this key. I guess I'll start looking inside these lockers.

 _She start looking through the lockers. She open up the sixth locker and she sees something shiny._

 **Lucina:** Hey, what's this?

 _She picks up the shiny object which turns out to be her key._

 **Lucina:** My key. I found it!

 **Chris:** And Lucina is the first one to find her key. Let's see how Link and Samus are doing.

 _We see Link walking around until he sees his face on the wall next to the cafeteria. He then walks into the cafeteria of the prison and sees a bunch of meals on the tables of the cafeteria._

 **Link:** Oh you've got to kidding me.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** If I know Chris, he's probably put the key in one of the meals.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Link:** I guess I better start looking.

 _Meanwhile, we see Samus walk around and then sees her face on the door of the bathroom._

 **Samus:** He is not serious.

 _She goes in and sees five stalls which all look like they haven't been cleaned in years._

 **Samus:** Okay Samus, calm down. I just need to search for the key inside of the stall. The very... very... dirty stalls.

 _She goes into the first stall and starts looking._

 **Chris:** Wow. I knew after doing the dares from the last challenge that she wouldn't mind getting her hands dirty, but she is really going for it. I like her style

 _We cut back to Link as he continues to go through each meal. He then reached into a turkey when she touches something metal. He grabs it pulls out his key._

 **Link:** Yes! Finally!

 _We cut back to Samus as she is in stall four. She sticks her hand into the toilet and she grabs her key and pulls it out._

 **Samus:** Oh thank god.

 _We then see the three of them meeting up in the middle of the prison._

 **Lucina:** You guys find your keys yet?

 **Link:** Yep. Took me a while though.

 **Samus:** Same here.

 _Both Link and Lucina smell Samus as she walks up to them._

 **Lucina:** Hey, what's that smell?

 **Link:** It smells like a bathroom. Like a bathroom that hasn't been cleaned in months.

 **Lucina:** Is that where you git your key Samus.

 **Samus:** Unfortunately, yes. I pretty much had to search inside the toilets.

 _Both Link and Lucina look at Samus in disgust._

 **Lucina:** That brings a whole new meaning to doing anything to win.

 **Link:** But, we have each have our keys. Let's go find those cages and get those awards.

 **Chris:** It seems that their team work is serving them well. But... how will they do against security guard Chef.

 _We see Chef guarding the three cages in front of the guards station. The three see this and stay hidden._

 **Lucina:** Well, there are the awards.

 **Link:** Yep. But there's also Chef there.

 **Lucina:** How are we going to get rid of him?

 **Samus:** I think I have an idea.

 _We see Chef looking around the room and he then sees Samus._

 **Samus:** Hey Chef, how's it going?

 _Chef looks at her in anger._

 **Samus:** I just want say that you look really dumb in that outfit and that you cooking... sucks.

 _Chef gets angry and start chasing her. Samus runs away and past Lucina and Link who have the keys and start making their way to the cages._

 **Lucina:** I hope Samus knows what she's doing.

 **Link:** She did come up with the plan. So let's get those cages open.

 _They unlock the cages and grab the awards. We then see Samus still running away from Chef. She then goes into the bathroom and hides. Chef then runs into the bathroom and gets tripped up by Samus and he falls into the fifth stall. Samus then runs out of the bathrooms. We go back to Link and Lucina as Samus catches up to them._

 **Samus:** Hey guys.

 **Lucina:** Hey Samus. Glad to see you're okay.

 **Link:** What happened to Chef?

 **Samus:** He's currently using the bathroom.

 **Lucina:** Oh hey, here's your award.

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ Congrats contestants. You each have gotten yourselves a golden Chris award. Which means that the teamwork is over and it's now every contestant for themselves. All you need to do is find the exit, get to me at the award ceremony stage, while still holding your Chris award and the two contestants who cross the finish line first, will go to the finals. Oh and I should warn you, Chef is really angry about the plan you came up with to distract him, so he's going to coming after you. Good luck.

 **Samus:** That's just great. None of us know where the exit even is.

 **Lucina:** Not to mention that we now have Chef chasing us with killing intentions.

 **Link:** Then I suggest we all start searching for the ext and fast.

 **Lucina:** You're right. Good luck to you guys.

 **Samus:** Let's give it our all.

 **Link:** And may the best contestants win.

 _They each run into separate directions. We see Lucina going upstairs and running around the cells looking for an exit._

 **Lucina:** Where could this exit be?

 _We then see Link running around the ground floor. He then stops around the guard station._

 **Link:** It's gotta be around her somewhere.

 _A shadow then appears behind Link. He turns around and sees an angry Chef covered in toilet water. Link screams and runs away as Chef runs after him. We then see Samus running around the ground floor looking for the exit._

 **Samus:** This place is huge. Chris wasn't kidding when he said this was the biggest studio. It gonna take ages to find this exit.

 _All of a sudden something catches Samus' eye. She runs towards what she sees and she then sees a sign which says 'Exit' above it._

 **Samus:** Yes! I found it!

 _Lucina sees where Samus is running to and runs for the stairs. Meanwhile, Link is still running away from Chef, but he then sees Samus running towards the exit and stops the turn around and trip up Chef. Link then runs the same way as Samus. Samus gets outside of the studio._

 **Samus:** Finally, I'm out. And it's already evening time. Now, I just need to get to the stage.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Getting out of the studio first was a relief. Now it was just a case of trying to get to the finish line as soon as possible.

 **Lucina:** Seeing Samus running for the exit scared me. Mainly cause I was a floor above and I didn't know where Link was, so I need to get to the finish line as soon as possible.

 **Link:** I'm glad I stuck to the ground floor and near to Samus. When she found the exit, I knew I had to make a B-line towards the same way. Let's just hope I get to the finish before Lucina. Considering she is way faster than me.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see Link exiting the studio with Lucina making her way, but she then see Chef behind her and chasing her. We then see Chris at the finish line._

 **Chris:** Hmm, I could of sworn that they would of escaped by now.

 _Chris then sees Samus running towards the finish line and passing it._

 **Chris:** Looks like I was right. Because Samus is the first to cross the finish line and is the first contestants onto the final two.

 **Samus:** I got first?! Yes!

 **Chris:** All we need to do is wait for the other. And I think I see them now.

 _We see Link running towards the finish Link, but Lucina is catching up fast and Chef is chasing after her._

 **Chris:** Right now Link is ahead of Lucina, bit she's slowly catching up Who will join Samus into the final two.

 **Link:** Yes. I'm gonna make it.

 _Lucina then looks back and sees Chef throw a police baton at her and she ducks it. The baton then hits Link in the back of the head._

 **Link:** Ow!

 _Link then loses his footing and falls over near the finish line. Lucina then passes by him and the finish line with Link getting up and passing the finish line._

 **Chris:** And the second contestant going into the final two and going Samus, is Lucina!

 **Lucina:** Wait, I did it?! I did it! Yay!

 **Chris:** Which unfortunately means that today's loser and being eliminated, is Link.

 _Link looks disappointed but then breathes in and smiles._

 **Chris:** Really sorry man. You were a great contestant. But it seems your time here has run out.

 **Link:** You know, that's okay. I mean, I made it into the final three. That's still a huge accomplishment for me. And plus, I lost to two of the best competitors.

 _Lucina and Samus hug Link._

 **Samus:** We're sorry you lost Link. But you were super amazing.

 **Lucina:** And Peach would be super proud of you.

 **Link:** Thanks girls. But don't worry about me. Just make sure you do your best and kick but in the finals.

 _They all hug once more._

 **Chris:** I really don't wanna ruin the moment, but it's time to leave my friend.

 _Link makes his way to the Lameousine. He stops and looks back and he sees Samus and Lucina waving goodbye to him. He waves back and then sees Chef._

 **Link:** Oh an Chef. Nice throw man.

 _Chef smiles and salutes him. Link gets into the Lameousine and it drives off._

 **Chris:** Now I suggest you two go back to your trailers and get some sleep. And just to make things more completive... Samus, you'll be sleeping in the guys' trailer until the final challenge.

 _They two girls go to the trailers and stand in front of them._

 **Lucina:** Well, I guess this is it huh?

 **Samus:** Yeah. But hey, no matter what happens, let's both do our best.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. And no matter what, we'll always be friends.

 _They hug and then they go into the trailers._

 **Chris:** Aww, a nice ending to tonight's show. We are now down to the final two contestants. Lucina and Samus. They have shown that they are both tough, smart and durable. They have survived many deadly obstacle, evil plans made by villains and the challenges that they face. But, there is one more challenge that they need to go through. Who will win the final challenge? Who is the better competitor? And who will win the ten million dollars? Find out next time, on Total... Smash... Action!


	22. Episode 21

**Episode 21**

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. Link, Lucina and Samus, the final three had to both work as a team and then against each other. The last challenge was a prison/crime show, where the contestants had to find their out of the cells, find a key that would open up a cage for them, which each had their own Golden Chris award and bring it to the finish line at the award ceremony stage. It was all going well for each of the contestants, they all escaped their cells, and found their keys for the cages. But unfortunately, the cages were blocked by security guard Chef. But it seems Samus was a step ahead of Chef and not only got him away from the cages for Link and Lucina to unlock and grab the awards, but she also helped him use the bathroom. But from there on, it was every one for themselves and not only were they trying to find the exit, they had to run from a very angry Chef that was gunning for revenge. And it seemed that not only was Samus the first one to get out of the studio, but she was also the first across the finish line and into the final two. And when it seemed like Link was about to join her, both Lucina and Chef had other ideas. Because Chef got desperate and throw his baton at Lucina, but instead, she ducked out of the way and Link took the hit and fell onto the floor. Which meant that Lucina ran past him and into the final two. And even though Link was knocked out of the competition, he was still a great sport about and left the competition with his head held high. But enough about last episode, all that matter is today. The final two, Samus versus Lucina. What will be their final challenge? Who is the better competitor? And who will walk away with ten million dollars? Find out right here, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see the two trailers with no one outside. We go to the girls' trailer where we see Lucina brushing her hair. She then stops and looks into the mirror and takes a deep breath in and out._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Wow. The final two. I'm still in shock that I've made it this far. It just, surreal And I'm going up against Samus. Someone who's not only one of my best friends. But she was in the final three in the last season. So she's definitely going to be hard to beat. But I will do my best.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then go to the guys' trailer where we see Samus sitting on the bed she slept in which was Fox's bed and she stands up and walk around the trailer looking around._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** Last season, I was in the final three. This season, the final two. I'm just as surprised that I made it this far. I know I always did my best, but there were a lot of strong competitors and a lot of cheating ones too. But I managed to get passed them. And now that I have, my focus will be on winning today's final challenge. And I'm really glad it's against one of my best friends.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Both the girls exit their trailers and see each other. They then walk towards the middle and face each other and smile._

 **Samus:** So, how does it feel to have gotten this far?

 **Lucina:** Considering I was eliminated quite early in the last merge, I'm both really happy and really surprised. I still can't believe I've been able to get as far as I did.

 **Samus:** Well you deserve it. You've worked so hard to get here and you really deserve it.

 **Lucina:** Thanks Samus. What about you? You were in the final three last time. What's it like being in the final two?

 **Samus:** Honestly. It's really surreal. I mean, last time I was up against my boyfriend and lost to him. But now, I'm in the same position that he was in last season. I mean, it's almost like it's Luigi versus Fox all over again.

 **Lucina:** Yeah that's true. But for this season, it's all about me versus you.

 **Samus:** Of course. We've beaten everyone who's been in the competition, including our boyfriends. So now, it's time for us to see who will beat you.

 **Lucina:** I wish you the best of luck Samus. And may the best girl win.

 **Samus:** Same to you Lucina.

 _They hug. Chris then walks in._

 **Chris:** Good morning ladies. How are we feeling today?

 **Lucina:** Nervous.

 **Samus:** But also excited.

 **Chris:** That's what I love to hear. First of all, I want to say congratulations to you both on reaching the final two. You've beaten a lot of strong competition to get here. You've loved, lost, been beaten, bruised and injured. But you both have shown that you are better than the rest. However, after today, only one of you will be walking away with ten million dollars and the title of winner of Total Smash Action. Now you're probably wondering what your challenge today is. But before I get onto that, there are a few people that are also here. Please welcome back, some of the losers of both Total Smash Island and Total Smash Action.

 _We then see all the good guys from both shows walk in. Ike, Rosalina, Captain Falcon, Shulk, Ryu, Marth, Peach, Link, Little Mac, Ness, Falco, Pit and Kirby._

 **Samus:** Hey guys.

 **Lucina:** Long time no see.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** It's really nice to come back and be known as a good guy and not a villain.

 **Rosalina:** I am so proud of Samus and Lucina getting into the final two. I knew they could do it. I just wish that they could both win the money.

 **Marth:** I wish I did better in the competition, but I'm really happy to see Lucina get so far. I just know that she's making everyone proud back at home.

 **Little Mac:** It's a little surreal to be back. But I'm super happy for the girls. They're some of the best competitors I know. They both deserve to be here.

 **Peach:** Although I wish it was Link in the final two, I'm still really happy for Lucina and Samus. They've both shown how amazing they are. They both deserve to win.

 **Link:** I'm glad that I lost to those two. They were both better than me and definitely deserve to be in the final two. I wish them both luck.

 **Shulk:** Samus and Lucina are two of my best friends and they are both super amazing. It sucks knowing that only one of them can win. But they both deserve to win.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** That's right all of the good guys from the shows are here to cheer you on.

 **Samus:** Wait a minute. Where's Fox and Luigi.

 **Ness:** That's a good point.

 **Captain Falcon:** You don't count them as villains do you.

 **Chris:** Of course not. But I do consider them the centre piece of your final challenge. Because today's challenge, is an action film challenge.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Okay, if I wasn't nervous before, I am petrified now.

 **Samus:** Chris is really going all out for this challenge isn't he? I guess I better be on my game today.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** Here's how today's challenge is going to work. Both you two will be racing to opposite side of the lot, where your boyfriends are tied to a chair and blindfolded, awaiting for you to rescue them. Then, once you've got them out, you will race back here to the trailers where whoever crosses the finish line first with their boyfriend, will win the challenge and the ten million dollar prize. However, there is a twist. But, that'll wait until you've gotten to your boyfriends.

 **Samus:** So, is that it?

 **Chris:** Nope, because I have one last twist for you.

 **Marth:** _*Sarcastic*_ What a shocker.

 _Chris gives Marth a death glare._

 **Chris:** But don't worry, this is a good twist. Because for this challenge, you two will be allowed to choose one of the heroes to help you with the challenge. Samus, since you were first one over the line in the last episode, you get to choose first.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** If I'm gonna win this challenge, I think I want speed since it's a race. So I know who I want to choose.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I will choose... Falcon.

 _Captain Falcon walks over and high fives Samus._

 **Chris:** Alright Lucina. Who do you choose?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** I see that Samus chose speed. It's a great strategy, but I'm gonna choose someone I can trust and who I know will help me win.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** I choose... Shulk.

 _Shulk walk over and hugs Lucina._

 **Chris:** Alright finalists, get ready.

 _The two teams get ready at the finish line._

 **Chris:** Good luck to the two of you and may the best contestant win. And...

 **Shulk:** Hold on. Where exactly on the other side of the lot are Fox and Luigi?

 **Rosalina:** Good question? They should at least know where they're going.

 **Chris:** I guess that's fair. You'll be going the tallest building on the end of the lot where a lot of really famous action movie scenes have been filmed. Though I will warn about a few things on the way there, but I'm sure you'll figure it out.

 **Captain Falcon:** So how will we know it's the right one when we get there.

 **Chris:** It's a really big studio that has a lot of space outside of the building that is full of surprises. You'll probably see the sign when you get there. Okay, are you guys ready.

 _They all face towards the way they need to go and get ready._

 **Chris:** Alright, on your marks... get set... GO!

 _The teams start running and making their way to the studio. Samus and Captain Falcon get an early lead as they are quicker. Meanwhile, Lucina and Shulk are falling behind._

 **Shulk:** Oh no, we're falling behind.

 **Lucina:** Don't worry, this is only the first part of the challenge. All that matters is that once we get to Luigi and rescue him, that's when we'll make our move.

 **Shulk:** That's a good idea. You're really getting into this game. You keep this up, and you'll win for sure.

 _Lucina smiles and Shulk smiles back._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** This is why I chose Shulk, no matter what situation we're in, he always seems to put a smile on everyone's face. I know I could of chose Rosalina, but I think Shulk has been a stronger player and was really unlucky when he was voted off.

 **Samus:** This is why I chose Falcon. He's fast, strong and a really strong competitor. Plus, he's a really cool guy and he's fun to be around. But when it comes to challenges, he always does his best. And that's all I can ask for.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Captain Falcon:** So, what's the plan?

 **Samus:** To get in and out of the building as soon as possible. Fox is just as fast as us and I know he'll find a way to help us win the challenge.

 **Captain Falcon:** Don't you mean help you win the challenge?

 **Samus:** No, help 'us'. You're a part of this final challenge as much as I am. And I really appreciate your help.

 **Captain Falcon:** I'm happy to help.

 _They smile at each other. All of a sudden gun shots are fire at them and they both hide behind a prop bush._

 **Samus:** What the heck was that?

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ I did say that there would be a few surprises. And you've just run into one of them. Turrets.

 **Captain Falcon:** _*Angry*_ Turrets? Are you kidding me?

 **Samus:** _*Angry*_ Are you trying to kill us?

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ Of course not. That's why everything is using paint and not real bullets. So the worst you'll get is to be covered in paint. And maybe a few bruises. Have fun.

 **Samus:** Ugh. I hate him so much.

 **Captain Falcon:** Don't worry about it. Just don't let him get to you. Just clear your head and you'll find a way to get into that place.

 **Samus:** And I think I just thought of a way.

 **Captain Falcon:** That's the spirit.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I'm glad I chose Falcon. Besides Fox, Lucina and Rosalina. He knows how I think.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see Lucina and Shulk get to the front of the set,_

 **Shulk:** Look out.

 _Shulk pushes Lucina out of the way of a landmine that explodes in his face but luckily the paint misses him._

 **Lucina:** Shulk! Are you okay?!

 **Shulk:** Yeah. I'm okay. I was just surprised. But I got super lucky that no paint hit me. Are you okay?

 **Lucina:** Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for saving me.

 **Shulk:** Anytime. As long as I am able to help you win the challenge,. I'll help you no matter what.

 _Lucina and Shulk smile._

 **Shulk:** Alright, so what do we do?

 **Lucina:** Hmm. I do have an idea. But it's very risky.

 **Shulk:** Hey, this whole show has been risky. What's another risk right?

 **Lucina:** Right.

 **Chris:** Well, it looks like the two teams have a few plans on getting into the tower. But, what plans do they have of getting out of the tower? Who will save their boyfriend first? And who will be ready for the twist that I have in store for them?

 **Ryu:** You mean the paint isn't the twist?

 **Chris:** Nope. I have a much better twist in store for them. But what will the twist be? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to Total Smash Action. It's the final challenge and Samus and Lucina and their partners are finding their way into the building that their boyfriends are being kept. let's see how they get in

 _We see Samus and Captain Falcon taking it slowly around the turrets and mines very sneakingly._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Samus:** I figured that since the turrets and mines are more designed to be triggered by fast movements, I thought that if we moved slowly, it'll be like we aren't moving at all.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Captain Falcon:** Dang. This is some military type sneaking. Where did you learn this from?

 **Samus:** A friend taught me years ago to do this when we were on a mission together. I owe a lot of my life to him

 **Captain Falcon:** And who's that?

 **Samus:** I'll tell you after the challenge.

 _We then see Shulk and Lucina behind a tree._

 **Lucina:** Okay, you ready?

 **Shulk:** Let's do this.

 _Lucina and Shulk run towards the mines and turrets which start firing, but they use the turrets to blow up the mines and create a bath to the front door. They start running towards it as the turrets keeps shooting at them_

 **Chris:** Risky, but clever.

 **Peach:** Come in Chris, this is way too dangerous.

 **Link:** Not to mention your two finalists could get really hurt.

 **Marth:** Which would mean that there would be no one to win the competition.

 **Chris:** Yeah, you're probably right.

 _Chris then gets out a walkie talkie._

 **Chris:** Okay Chef. You turn them off.

 _We see Chef at a control panel and he presses a button that turns off the turrets. We then see Lucina and Shulk stop running just as they get to the front door._

 **Shulk:** Hey, the turrets turned off.

 **Lucina:** Yeah. What happened?

 **Shulk:** I'm not sure, but let's make the most of this opportunity.

 **Lucina:** Good idea.

 _They run inside. But Samus and Captain Falcon are already inside and running up the stairs of the building._

 **Samus:** Hey, you here that?

 **Captain Falcon:** Hear what?

 **Samus:** Exactly. The turrets have stopped firing.

 **Captain Falcon:** Which means Lucina and Shulk have probably made it inside.

 **Samus:** Which means we need to be faster.

 **Captain Falcon:** Can do Samus.

 _They run faster up the stairs and get to the room that Fox and Luigi are in._

 **Samus:** We made it up here first.

 **Fox:** Samus, is that you?

 **Samus:** Fox!

 **Captain Falcon:** Hang on buddy, we got you.

 _They untie him and take the blindfold off._

 **Fox:** Samus!

 _They both hug and kiss._

 **Fox:** I knew you would make it to the finals.

 **Samus:** Thanks. I'm just glad that rescuing you is part of the final challenge.

 **Fox:** What do you mean final challenge?

 **Samus:** The final challenge since I'm in the final two.

 **Luigi:** Wait, we're a part of the challenge?

 **Captain Falcon:** You mean you guys didn't know that you were going to be a part of the challenge.

 **Fox:** No, we just sort of woke up here and found ourselves tired up and then someone put blindfolds on us.

 _We see Chris and the other good guys watching the challenge on the TV._

 **Ike:** Wait, so you just kidnapped them without even telling them that they were part of the final challenge?

 **Chris:** No. I thought it would be more fun if they didn't know. Gotta make it more like a movie.

 **Rosalina:** That's really messed up Chris.

 **Kirby:** Not to mention illegal.

 **Chris:** Hey you guys signed up for it, so it's technically not illegal.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Link:** Now I'm really glad I'm not a part of the final two.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see Lucina and Shulk get into the room._

 **Lucina:** Luigi!

 **Luigi:** Lucina!

 _They untie Luigi who Lucina hugs and kisses._

 **Luigi:** I missed you.

 **Lucina:** I missed you too.

 **Shulk:** But it looks like they got here first.

 **Lucina:** So why are you guys still here?

 **Samus:** Because we just found out that Fox and Luigi didn't know that they were part of the challenge.

 **Lucina:** Wait what?!

 **Shulk:** Isn't that illegal?

 _All of a sudden, an alarm goes off._

 **Fox:** Hey, what's with the alarm?

 **Chris:** _*Over the Tannoy*_ This is the twist that I was talking about. That alarm has just signalled the guards.

 **Lucina:** What do you mean guards?

 **Chris:** _*Over the Tannoy*_ The guards that are protecting the tower. And the guards... are the villains of the shows.

 _Everyone gasps._

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ And they're equipped with paintball guns.

 **Luigi:** You have got to be kidding me.

 _We then see outside the tower Zelda, Ganondorf, Dark pit, Sonic, Cloud, King Dedede, Bowser Jr, Wario, Roy and Mario all with paintball guns._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** It should be me in the final two. Me! But no. I get betrayed by my alliance members and I get voted off after being cheated out of a win. I cannot wait to shoot those two loser finalists.

 **Dark Pit:** I was in the final four. But because of Samus being a sore loser, I was voted off. I will definitely be getting my revenge on her.

 **Ganondorf:** It's not bad being back on the show to do something. But I hate the fact that I can't shoot Zelda for being a traitor. I will get back at her some day.

 **Mario:** They will all pay for not paying attention to me. And for voting me off.

 **Cloud:** I would of won last season if it weren't for the happy couple of Fox and Samus. I hope they watch their backs.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** _*Over the tannoy*_ If you get hit by a red paintball, you will have to stand in place for ten seconds before you move again. However, if you hit them with a blue paintball, then they will need to stand for ten seconds before they can move. Have fun.

 **Captain Falcon:** Wait, but we don't have any paintball guns.

 _They all look around until Fox sees something._

 **Fox:** Hmm, I think we do.

 _He gives out a paintball gun to everyone._

 **Samus:** Well, good luck guys.

 **Lucina:** You too. I'll see you at the finish line.

 **Fox:** Nit of we get there first.

 _Samus' team runs ahead with Lucina's team running behind._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** We were at a disadvantage considering both Samus and Fox are the nest shooters in the competition. But, we still have a chance.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We get back to the good guys and Chris._

 **Chris:** It seems the two girls have rescued their boyfriends. But, who will reach the finish line first. But, let's see how the villains are doing.

 _We see the villains walking around outside of the tower._

 **Sonic:** It feels pretty cool to have this opportunity to shoot some good guys.

 **Roy:** You're right about that. I can't wait to get back at Lucina.

 **Sonic:** You're still not over that?

 **Roy:** Of course not. Why would I?

 **Bowser Jr:** Geez, what happened on the island?

 **Sonic:** Roy was the first one to be voted off because he called Lucina a bitch.

 **Wario:** Dang. No offense, but you deserved to get voted off.

 **Roy:** Whatever. You weren't there.

 _We the see Zelda trying to approach Ganondorf and Dark Pit._

 **Zelda:** Hey guys, how's it going?

 _They say nothing._

 **Zelda:** What's wrong with you two? Am I invisible.

 **Ganondorf:** Of course not.

 **Dark Pit:** We just don't usually talk to traitors.

 **Zelda:** Excuse me?! This coming from you Dark Pit. You betrayed me.

 **Dark Pit:** Hey, you started it. You just got your just desserts.

 **Ganondorf:** Guess karma really did hit you hard,

 _They walk away._

 **Zelda:** Whatever, I don't need you guys.

 _Mario then walks up to her._

 **Mario:** Hey, you okay?

 **Zelda:** Don't... talk to me.

 _She walks always. We then see Samus and her team reaching the front door and seeing the villains outside._

 **Fox:** What's the plan Samus?

 **Captain Falcon:** Do you wanna sneak around like last time?

 **Samus:** Can't, there's too many of them. I think we need to do this the old fashioned way.

 **Fox:** And what's that?

 **Samus:** Running and gunning.

 _They all run out and shooting and hitting a lot of the villains and getting through the villains with ease._

 **Zelda:** We can't let them get away. Just keep shooting.

 **Ganondorf:** What do you think we've been doing.

 _We then see Lucina and her team get to the door._

 **Luigi:** It looks like they're getting all the attention from the villains.

 **Lucina:** Then let's use this to our advantage and get past while the villains are standing still.

 **Luigi:** Good idea. Let's go.

 _They start running past the villains easily as they are all standing still._

 **Roy:** No, she can't get away.

 **Lucina:** Sorry Roy. Guess this is payback.

 _Roy looks angry as the other villains laugh at him._

 **Chris:** And it looks like Samus has gotten past of all the villains. But Lucina is slowly catching up thanks to the path that Samus cleared up. Now it's a race to the trailers. Who will get here first? Let's find out.

 _We see Samus and her team running through the lot and getting closer to the trailers. But then Captain Falcon then falls over._

 **Captain Falcon:** Ow! That hurt.

 **Fox:** Falcon! You okay man?

 **Samus:** What happened?

 **Captain Falcon:** My leg. I think I've been hit but something hard.

 _We then see a red paintball hit him in the leg really hard._

 **Samus:** Those villains! I bet it was Zelda too.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Zelda:** It was totally me. I will take any shot I get, no matter what the rules say.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Captain Falcon:** You guys go ahead.

 **Fox:** Wait, we can't leave you behind.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yes you can. Chris said only you and your boyfriend had to cross the finish line.

 **Samus:** But...

 **Captain Falcon:** No buts. Now go and won the challenge.

 **Samus:** Thanks Falcon. We'll be back for you.

 _They run off, but it seems Lucina and her team aren't far behind and are really close._

 **Lucina:** Thus s hopeless, we'll never catch up. They're just too fast.

 **Shulk:** Don't worry, we've got a chance.

 **Luigi:** Yeah. We just need to find a way to jump ahead of them.

 **Lucina:** _*Gasps*_ That's it! Luigi, can you still throw really far?

 **Luigi:** Of course. But, why do you ask?

 _They then stop and Lucina is a bit away from Shulk and Luigi._

 **Lucina:** You ready Luigi?

 **Luigi:** Ready.

 **Lucina:** You ready Shulk?

 **Shulk:** Ready.

 _Lucina takes a running start and Luigi swing her around and throw her through the air. Luigi then does the same and Shulk does what Luigi did. Lucina and Luigi then fly over Samus and Fox who see them go over them and they both land on their feet and they start running._

 **Lucina:** That worked. That actually worked!

 **Luigi:** Let's not get too comfortable. We've still got to beat them to the trailers.

 **Lucina:** You're right. If we're not careful, they catch up.

 _They hold hands while they're running. Both teams runs as fast as they can. We then see Chris and the good guys waiting at the finish line as they see the two teams getting closer to the finish._

 **Chris:** And it looks like the two teams are making their way to the finish line, who will get here first?

 _We see Samus and Fox slowly catching up, but Lucina and Luigi are closer to finish line._

 **Lucina:** My legs hurt.

 **Luigi:** Don't stop. You've got this.

 **Lucina:** You're right. I've got this!

 _They both run even faster._

 **Chris:** And I can see one couple is coming to the finish line.

 _Samus and Fox get even closer, but... Lucina and Luigi cross the line. And then Samus and Fox do too_

 **Chris:** And the winner of the ten million dollars and the title of winner of Total Smash Action is... Lucina!

 _Everyone cheers._

 **Lucina:** Wait, I won? I won! I can't believe it!

 **Luigi:** You better believe it babe. You won!

 **Lucina:** Thank you Luigi. It was all thanks to you.

 **Luigi:** You don't need to thank me. You thought of everything when it came to this challenge. You played smart and I couldn't be more happy for you. You were the best. And I'm lucky to have you as a girlfriend.

 **Lucina:** Yeah, but you always believed in me. Even if I wasn't the strongest competitor. You are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I love you,

 **Luigi:** I love you too.

 _They kiss. We then see Samus looking sad and disappointed._

 **Fox:** Hey. You okay?

 **Samus:** _*Sighs*_ Yeah. I'm just disappointed in myself for not winning.

 **Fox:** But why? You still made it to the final two.

 **Samus:** Yeah, but you actually won when you were in the final two and I wanted to make you proud by winning like you did. But, I'm just a big loser.

 _Samus hangs her head in shame but Fox then walks over and lifts her head._

 **Fox:** You are not a loser. You made it further than I did. And on a different day and in a different challenge, you probably would of won. But that doesn't matter, because you are still the best girl to me. And no matter what amount of money I won. The biggest prize I git, was winning your heart. Just like you won mine.

 **Samus:** I love you.

 **Fox:** I love you too.

 _They kiss and then they break the kiss._

 **Fox:** Oh and by the way... I love your new haircut.

 **Samus:** Thanks. I was hoping you would.

 **Chris:** What a nice ending to an amazing final challenge. Join us in the next episode when we give the prize money to Lucina. And, a little surprise that I have in store for the audience. So, join us next time for the finale, of Total... Smash... Action!


	23. Episode 22 - Finale

**Episode 22 - Finale**

 **Writers Note:** Please read episode 21 before reading this episode cause of spoilers.

 **Chris:** Last time on Total Smash Action. It was the final challenge, Samus versus Lucina. The final two contestants to battle it out for the ten million dollars. But not before we brought back the good guys of both seasons to watch them go at it and, to be both moral support and physical support, because the two finalist were allowed to choose one of the good guys to help them in the action movie challenge. Samus chose Captain Falcon for speed and Lucina chose Shulk for friendship. In the challenge, both Samus and Lucina had to race each other to the tallest tower at the end of the move lot, where their boyfriends were waiting to be rescued. Who may or may not have told that that they were part of the challenge. Once they rescued them, they then had to get past the villains of the shows who were armed with paintball guns and were able to shoot at them at will. But, I wasn't going to be totally unfair, as I gave the two finalists their own guns to defend themselves. Once they got past the villains, it was a race to the finish line at the trailers. From the start, it was Samus that was leading the race thanks to her speed, but Lucina kept up thanks to her smarts. And because of Captain Falcons being injured by Zelda, it slowed down Samus a lot, which helped Lucina and Luigi catch up. And thanks to an genius idea by Lucina to get her and her boyfriend thrown in front of Samus and Fox. And even though Samus and Fox were catching up because of their speed, in the end Lucina and Luigi crossed the finish line, which meant that Lucina not only won Total Smash Action, but she also won the ten million dollars. How do all the contestants feel about her winning? How are they all doing now that they competition is over? And what is the surprise that I have in store for you, the audience? Find out right here in the finale, of Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Intro*_

 _We see that the entire lot is empty. But we then hear some music coming from one of the studios. We then go into the studio to see all of the contestants of the two shows dancing, talking, getting a drink or eating. We even see that some of the good guys and villains are talking to each other. Except for Roy, Cloud, Zelda and Mario who are by themselves._

 **Marth:** Man, who knew that Chris had a studio dedicated for party scenes.

 **Pit:** I know right.

 **Captain Falcon:** I guess Chris isn't that bad of a guy.

 **Ike:** Except for the fact that he tortured us for months.

 **Captain Falcon:** Yeah true.

 **Pit:** But, he does seem to find a way to make it up to us.

 **Ike:** I guess you're right. Let's have just relax and fun.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Ike:** It's really nice to be talking to everyone on a mutual level after what I did back on the Island. Although I'll never forgive myself or Cloud for making me do that stuff, I'm glad the others do.

 **Marth:** Yeah, I'm disappointed that I was eliminated early in both competitions. But, it made me realise that I still have a lot left to learn.

 **Pit:** It was kind of nice not having to do Total Smash Action. I could actually relax and not have to worry about how Chris was going to try to kill us.

 **Captain Falcon:** I hated not going further in both competitions. But, it was my fault for getting eliminated both times. I guess I still need to learn humility.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see Shulk and Rosalina making out and Link and Peach doing the same thing. We then see Kirby eating most of the food._

 **Ryu:** Uh Kirby, maybe you should slow down.

 **Ganondorf:** Yeah. You don't wanna throw it all back up.

 **Kirby:** I'll be find. I have a black hole for a stomach.

 **Dark Pit:** I highly doubt it.

 **Kirby:** No it's true.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Kirby:** I actually am a black hole inside. It's part of the race I am. I can eat as much as I want. It'll have to take something really big to fill me up.

 **Ryu:** It sucks not getting far in the two competitions. I'm glad to have lost of to some amazing competitors. And some not so honourable competitors.

 **Dark Pit:** Yeah, I was a crappy person. But it was just strategy. But I have to give credit where credit is due. Those two girls deserved to be in the finals.

 **Ganondorf:** I'm more mad at Zelda for getting me voted off. I know I'm a villain, but that girl makes me look like a hero. I'm just glad she finally got her karma.

 **Peach:** Yeah, I know I didn't get to be in the show this season, but watching Link kick butt and get into the final three was amazing. I am so proud of him. And I can't wait to get Mario out of my life.

 **Link:** Yeah, I do wish I was in that final challenge, but I'm glad to see two of my friends in it instead. They deserve it way more than me. Plus, I can finally be with Peach again.

 **Shulk:** I'm really glad to have helped Lucina win the challenge. I'm kind of surprised that she didn't choose Rosalina. I mean, they are best friends. But still, I'm happy for her and Luigi.

 **Rosalina:** Seeing my two best friends going against each other for the prize was so fun to watch. I am so proud of them two. And speaking of being proud...

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _Rosalina and Shulk stop kissing._

 **Shulk:** Everything okay?

 **Rosalina:** Yeah. I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you.

 **Shulk:** Really? For what?

 **Link:** Well you did help Lucina win the money.

 **Peach:** Not to mention you always helped keep everyone's spirits up.

 **Shulk:** Really? Thanks guys. That means a lot.

 **Rosalina:** You were just, simply amazing.

 **Shulk:** You're just so sweet. No wonder I love you.

 **Rosalina:** I love you too.

 _They kiss. We then see Sonic, Bowser Jr, Wario and King Dedede drinking so punch._

 **Sonic:** So what was the show like?

 **Bowser Jr:** Honestly, we all weren't on it for long.

 **King Dedede:** Yeah, we were all the first three to be voted off.

 **Sonic:** _*Laughs*_ No way. That's pathetic.

 **Wario:** You're one talk.

 _Ness and Falco walk over._

 **Ness:** Yeah, you were the second one to be voted off on the island.

 _They all laugh at Sonic._

 **Sonic:** I don't remember you getting very far on the island either.

 **Falco:** He still got further than you.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Sonic:** They can laugh all they want. But they all know that I could beat them at anything if I felt like it. That's why I was voted off early last season. I was just not bothered to win.

 **King Dedede:** It sucked being the first one kicked off. But I didn't mind not having to do all the other challenges that the others had to do. So I guess I'm kind of relieved.

 **Wario:** Yeah, it sucked being voted off early. But I guess I had it coming. I'm not exactly the best at being a team player, the smartest or the most athletic. So I can see why I was kicked off early.

 **Bowser Jr:** I was so unfairly voted off. I had a great plan, until Zelda had to ruin it. I swear, I will have my revenge. But other than that, I'm really happy for Samus and Lucina for getting really far. They both deserved to win.

 **Ness:** Yeah, I hated not being able to be in Total Smash Action. But at the same time, it was nice to watch in the comfort my home and not worry about being eliminated.

 **Falco:** Yeah, I was voted off early on the island. But I deserved it. But once again, Fox beat me. And so did his girlfriend. But don't get me wrong, both her and Lucina deserved to be in the finals of this season.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see Zelda at the end of the studio watching everyone and looking angry. Mario, Cloud and Roy then walk over._

 **Zelda:** What do you two want?

 **Mario:** We thought you could use some company.

 **Roy:** And we came to see if you were okay.

 **Zelda:** I'm fine. Now why are you two really here?

 **Cloud:** We see how angry you are at pretty much everyone here.

 **Zelda:** Yeah so. I don't need them. And if you're trying to make me your friend well forget it. I don't need friends. I own an entire kingdom.

 **Roy:** We know you don't need friends. Which is why we wanna make a different kind of circle for just us three.

 **Zelda:** I'm listening.

 **Mario:** Both of us also hate pretty much everyone here. Some more than others.

 **Roy:** So we thought we'd become a group of people with a mutual understanding of each other...

 **Cloud:** And a mutual hatred of some people.

 **Roy:** So we thought we'd team up to make their lives miserable whenever we can after the show.

 **Mario:** So, what do you say?

 **Zelda:** I say... let's make them miserable.

 _They all high five._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Roy:** I still have a vendetta against that Lucina. She's the only reason I never got far in the competition and that I was voted off. I would of kept my cool of it wasn't for her. I hope she enjoys her happiness while it lasted.

 **Mario:** They will all regret ignoring me. I would of won if it weren't for Link and that traitor Peach. I will get them back. You'll see.

 **Zelda:** They can call me a villain all they want. I just played the game the best way possible. By being smarter than everyone. It's not my fault they all suck and are really stupid. I would won of they all didn't team up against me. I don't deserve the hate. But I do deserve the money for having to survive with all those losers,

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We see Samus, Lucina, Fox and Luigi all sitting down and talking and drinking._

 **Luigi:** So, what are you going to do with your hair after the show is over?

 **Lucina:** Yeah. Are you gonna grow it back out?

 **Samus:** Maybe. I'm actually thinking about keeping is short.

 **Lucina:** Really? How come?

 **Samus:** I don't know. It's kind of nice to not having to tie it up all the time.

 **Fox:** Plus, it helps me see your beautiful face more.

 **Lucina:** Not to mention it looks really cute.

 **Luigi:** Chef did a really great job.

 **Fox:** Yeah, who knew Chef was that good at cutting hair.

 **Samus:** Maybe he should stop cooking then.

 _They all laugh._

 _*Confessional*_

 **Chef:** I will never stop cooking, never. But I may try to be a barber on the side.

 **Luigi:** I'm really proud of Lucina for not just getting really far into the competition, or getting further than me. But for also winning the whole thing. I knew she could do it and she did it by herself. She's the best girlfriend I could ask for.

 **Fox:** I know Samus was down after losing the last challenge. But she shouldn't be. She still made it to the final two and was just unlucky to lose. I know how amazing she is and she deserves every good thing that happens to her. I'm really lucky to have her.

 **Samus:** Yeah, I was disappointed in myself for losing the final challenge. But thanks to Fox, he made me realise that I shouldn't be. I mean, I still got to the final two. And I lost to one of my best friends. And not to a cheater like Zelda or Dark Pit. I'm really proud of Lucina, she's come a long way ever since island. She deserves to win. And I'm really glad Fox loves my new haircut. He's seriously the best boyfriend I could ask for.

 **Lucina:** I'm still getting over the fact that I won the last challenge. It's something that I never thought I would be able to do, let alone get into the final two. Samus is one of the best competitors and one of the best friends I could ask for. So beating her felt like a huge accomplishment. And the fact that I had Luigi cheering me on really helped me. He's the best.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 _We then see Chris and Chef outside of the studio that the contestants are on._

 **Chris:** It seems like they're all having a good time and still in good spirits. Well, some of them anyway. But, what do they have to say about the two finalists? What will they be doing after they leave here? And what is the surprise that I have in store? Find out when we come back, on Total... Smash... Action!

 _*Commercials*_

 **Chris:** Welcome back to the finale of Total Smash Action. We already saw how the cast were doing as they party inside the party movie studio. But, what are their feelings towards Lucina winning the challenge and Samus coming second? Let's see what they had to say. Well, the people who wanted to say something that is.

 _*Confessional*_

 **Captain Falcon:** I'm disappointed that I couldn't help Samus win the challenge, I felt so helpless. But Samus is an amazing competitor and so is Lucina. She's a lot smarter than I though. They both deserved to win.

 **Kirby:** They're both really nice and super cool. I wouldn't want to go up against either. It is a shame to have seen Samus lose. But Lucina is super nice and I think she deserved to win.

 **Falco:** Both Samus and Lucina are really fast, strong and smart. I knew the final was going to be close. And although Lucina won, Samus had nothing to be ashamed of. She put up one hell of a fight.

 **Marth:** To me, they're both winners. They both showed heart, strength and determination. But Lucina won by using her brain. But Samus was still amazing. They both are very strong competitors and I'm glad to see them both get really far.

 **Ike:** I'm not the fastest, so I know I would of lost to both Samus and Lucina. But watching them against each other was super exciting. I'm really happy for them both getting really far in the competition.

 **Shulk:** Helping Lucina was great. I do feel bad for Samus losing, but I know how strong of a competitor she is. And I don't think Lucina would of minded losing to Samus. They were both great.

 **Rosalina;** Looking at it now, I'm glad neither of them chose me. I couldn't bare not helping both of them win. They're both incredible competitors and amazing people.

 **Pit:** I don't know them personally, but I know how great they were doing challenge. So seeing them in the finals, I knew they were going to give it their all.

 **Link:** They both have a great reason to be in the final two and win. They're both really smart and strong it sucked seeing that they both couldn't won. But hey, at least they're still friends at the end of the day.

 **Peach:** Two of the sweetest girls I know. I wish they both could of won and split the money, but it's nice seeing them both happy no matter what happened.

 **Luigi:** Like I said, they were both amazing. But I'm really happy for Lucina. She was incredible. But I'll never take away how much effort Samus put in. She deserved to win just as much.

 **Fox:** I know seeing Samus win would of been great, but Lucina deserved to win as well. She used her head and her team skills were great. I was gonna be happy with whoever won.

 **Ganondorf:** I'm not used to saying many good things about people. But Samus and Lucina are two very tough girls. They both deserved to be in the final two. Especially considering some of the things and people that they had to go through.

 **Dark Pit:** Even though I'm still ticked off at Samus, she still deserved to go through to the final two. I know I messed up but it was still a strategy. And I have to say, Lucina I think surprised everyone by getting so far as to win the whole thing. So, props to both.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Chris:** So it looks like almost everyone is satisfied about the final two and the winner. But now, it's time to make my entrance.

 _Chris and Chef walks into the studio with the briefcase. The music stops and the contestants all look at Chris._

 **Chris:** What's up everyone? How we all doing?

 **Cloud:** Could be worse.

 **Chris:** Glad to hear it. Everyone, come with me to the centre of the studio.

 _They all meet in the centre of the studio and face Chris._

 **Chris:** Contestants of Total Smash Action. You all fought hard. But most of you failed even harder. But, after so many grueling challenges and weeks of torture, only one of you could win the ten million dollar prize.

 _The case opens showing the money._

 **Chris:** Only the best of the best was gonna come out on top. So, I am happy and proud to announce, the winner of both the ten million dollar prize and the title of winner of Total Smash Action... Lucina!

 _Lucina walks up next to Chris everyone cheering and applauding except for Zelda, Mario, Cloud and Roy._

 **Chris:** Lucina. You beat everyone here. Including your final challenge opponent Samus. Your plan to get ahead was genius and it helped you win the challenge and the money. So, I am proud to give you this. The ten million cash prize.

 **Lucina:** Thank you Chris. And thank you all for cheering me on. I couldn't of done it without it.

 **Chris:** So Lucina. What are you gonna do with the money?

 _*Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** I never really thought about what I'd do with the money. Mainly cause I never thought I would win the money. Now that I have, I think I know exactly what I want to do with it.

 _*End of Confessional*_

 **Lucina:** Well, what I want to do right now... is to give half of this money to Samus.

 _Everyone gasps._

 **Samus:** What? But why?

 **Chris:** I second that. Why?

 **Lucina:** Samus, ever since Luigi was kicked off and I as a complete mess, you helped me not only get over it, but also helped me gain the confidence to get as far as I did in the competition. So, when I won... I felt like you helped me win. So, I want to share the money with me.

 **Samus:** Aww Lucina, that's really sweet. But I can't...

 **Lucina:** Please. I want to give you half. It'll make me happy. Plus, you deserve the money just as much as anyone.

 _Samus and Lucina hug. They break the hug and then everyone walks away to start partying again._

 **Chris:** Aww, well isn't that a nice ending. Well, it looks like Lucina has decided to share her money with her finalist friend Samus. Now, all of you audience members, you're all probably wondering what the surprise is that I have in store. Well, what if I told you that we found twenty more characters from Super Smash Bros to do another season of Total Smash and a chance to win another ten million dollars. That's right, we're doing season three. So, who will be the new twenty-two contestants that will fight for the ten million dollars? Who will win the money? And what new challenge do I have in store from them. Find out when we come back for season three, on Total... Smash... Island 2!


	24. Season 3 link

Here is the link to Season 3. Hope you all enjoy reading it.

s/13461440/1/Total-Smash-Island-2-Season-3


End file.
